Fragments de RAB
by maia malaga
Summary: Longuement désirée, la naissance de Sirius avait été une cruelle désillusion. Regulus était arrivé à l'improviste, personne ne l'attendait ni n'avait d'attente envers lui. L'histoire du cadet Black à travers le regard de ceux qui l'ont croisé.
1. Enfance

_disclaimer: tout à JK Rowling._

 _Mise au point: Même si je reprend globalement la trame du livre, je me permets quelque libertés plus ou moins grandes, à commencer par l'âge de Regulus, qui ici est légèrement plus jeune que dans le livre ( à deux ans près)._

* * *

 _I._ _ _Enfance__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

Walburga contemplait d'un œil morne le berceau cerclé de dentelle où dormait son dernier-né.

Depuis toujours, sa plus grande fierté était sa famille, et le sang noble et pur qui coulait dans ses veines. Enfant, ses parents l'avaient traité comme une petite princesse. Jeune, elle avait été de nombreuses fois courtisée pour son sang-pur et sa beauté altière confortant la haute opinion qu'elle avait d'elle-même. Il n'y avait guère que son frère Alphard pour oser se moquer, toujours avec bienveillance, de ses caprices, de son obsession démodée pour les valeurs du sang, et aussi et surtout, mais avec beaucoup moins de bienveillance cette fois, des godelureaux idiots qui lui tournaient autour. C'est finalement son cousin Orion qu'elle avait épousé, sitôt sortie de Poudlard. Dès lors son plus cher désir avait été de lui donner un héritier pour perpétuer la lignée.

Hélas, les années étaient passées sans qu'aucun enfant ne pointe le bout de son nez. Et elle avait vécu les naissances presque coup sur coup de ses deux nièces, Bellatrix et Andromeda comme deux coups de poignard en plein cœur. Au moins, c'étaient des filles. Deux superbes petites filles certes, brunes, avec des yeux gris comme des perles et cette sorte de beauté magnétique propre à la famille Black, mais des filles. Elles avaient fait la fierté de leur mère, Druella.

Bien que descendant elle-même d'une très ancienne famille de sang-pur, Druella vouait une admiration proche de la dévotion à la famille Black. De l'avis de Walburga, elle était une parfaite idiote. Mais elle appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie, particulièrement la façon qu'elle avait de la couver de ses yeux humides, et de boire chacune de ses paroles en hochant régulièrement la tête d'un air approbateur.

Le seul défaut de Druella était son frère, Cillian Rosier. Colérique et instable, Walburga avait en mémoire un repas de famille franchement désagréable, où il lui avait reproché de se complaire dans une vie de parasite plutôt que de travailler à la grandeur de son sang. Ni Orion ni elle n'avaient jamais travaillé, se satisfaisant complaisamment d'une vie oisive faite de mondanités entre gens bien nés.

Cillian y voyait de la décadence. Il était de ceux pour qui tout ce qui n'était pas sang-pur représentait une menace permanente. Pour Walburga, c'était un signe de faiblesse. Elle avait un souverain mépris pour les sang-mêlé et plus encore pour les sang-de-bourbe, mais elle ne les craignait pas. De plus, Cillian fréquentait des groupes douteux frôlant l'illégalité, il avait même brièvement été arrêté, provoquant un beau petit scandale dans la petite société si bien ordonné qui gravitait autour d'elle. Pour elle, c'était là que se situait le déshonneur. Elle ne s'était pas privée de lui dire et il avait fini par partir en claquant la porte. Druella s'était platement excusée de l'attitude de son frère à grand renfort de courbettes, et l'affaire avait été oubliée. Mais Cillian avait visé juste. Après tout, n'était-elle pas incapable de perpétuer son nom ?

Sa détresse avait atteint son paroxysme à la naissance du troisième enfant de Druella. Contrairement à ses deux sœurs, ce bébé-là avait les cheveux blonds et, ses yeux tiraient plus vers le bleu que le gris. Mais surtout, c'était encore une fille. Et elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à sa mère pour qu'elle puisse en être fière. Elle en avait été tellement déçue qu'elle avait fait une entorse à la tradition familiale et s'était contentée de la nommer Narcissa. Walburga avait senti son sang se glacer en comprenant que sa si aimable belle-sœur souhaitait elle aussi donner un petit héritier à la famille Black. Combien de temps encore, avant qu'elle ne tombe à nouveau enceinte ?

Finalement, alors même qu'elle n'y croyait plus, ce fut elle la première à donner naissance à un petit garçon. Et ce fut non sans orgueil qu'elle l'appela Sirius.

Elle avait considéré son accouchement comme l'accomplissement de toute une vie, elle avait rapidement déchanté quand juste après les félicitations d'usages, les visiteurs s'étaient penchés sur le berceau du bébé. Sa joie s'était alors changée en une jalousie féroce. C'était le jour où elle pouvait enfin se draper dans le digne statut de matriarche. ç'aurait dû être son heure de gloire à elle, pas celle de son fils.

En outre, dans tous ses plans et projets d'enfant, elle avait malencontreusement oublié qu'en plus de le mettre au monde, il lui faudrait aussi l'élever. Elle apprit très rapidement, qu'elle détestait être mère.

Des premiers mois suivant la naissance de Sirius elle ne se rappelait qu'un long braillement ininterrompu. Sirius hurlait à plein poumon de jour comme de nuit, ne s'arrêtant que quand il s'accrochait à son sein comme un parasite, lui pompant toujours plus son énergie. Au début, elle avait cru pouvoir se reposer sur Kreattur mais pas une seule fois l'elfe ne parvint à calmer l'enfant, au contraire, ses pleurs en étaient même décuplés. Sirius ne voulait rester qu'avec elle mais ne se calmait pas pour autant. Alors, elle s'était résignée, et avait passé un nombre incalculable de nuits debout avec son bébé hurlant contre son cœur.

Quand enfin Sirius cessa de pleurer, il rampa et couru à travers toute la maison dans un vacarme insupportable, brisant et fracassant au passage tout ce qui était à sa portée.

Il avait trois ans maintenant mais jamais il ne lui laissait une seconde de répit. Il fallait toujours qu'il vienne l'importuner pour tout et n'importe quoi, « maman, maman, maman ! ». Et quand elle demandait à Kreattur de le surveiller, il provoquait dans la seconde une catastrophe dans la maison, obligeant Walburga à délaisser ses occupations pour venir constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Si bien qu'elle et l'elfe épuisaient tout leur temps à rabrouer l'enfant. Seules les visites de Druella lui procuraient une tranquillité relative, quand Sirius collait ses cousines à la manière d'un caniche. Il était trop jeune pour suivre leurs jeux, mais la présence d'autres enfants lui faisait oublier pour un temps d'aller harceler sa mère. Le reste du temps il demeurait insupportable.

Walburga en avait donc tiré la conclusion logique qu'il la détestait.

La naissance de Sirius avait été longuement désirée et avait constitué une cruelle désillusion. Regulus était arrivé à l'improviste alors que personne ne l'attendait ni n'avait d'attentes à son égard. Walburga avait vécu cette seconde grossesse dans un curieux mélange de joie, d'angoisse et de résignation.

Et maintenant Regulus était là, dormant paisiblement dans son berceau. Elle sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Druella s'annonça et Walburga l'invita à entrer tout en se redressant contre ses oreillers.

Bellatrix et Andromeda entrèrent les premières, sûres d'elles, suivies de près par leur mère, et la petite Narcissa, sa poupée serrée contre elle. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus effacée que ses sœurs au même âge, songea Walburga. Impeccablement habillées et coiffées par Druella, elles ressemblaient toutes trois à des poupées de porcelaine.

Les ainées se penchèrent presque immédiatement sur le berceau. Après un bref coup d'œil vers sa tante, Bellatrix prit le nouveau-né dans les bras. Elle avait cette expression avide qu'ont parfois les enfants, et Walburga eut l'impression fugace qu'elle était un oiseau de proie enserrant son fils entre ses griffes. Regulus s'était réveillé et fixait sa cousine de ses yeux gris nacrés, inconscient de l'effervescence qu'il avait provoqué dans la chambre. Walburga continuait d'observer les filles, écoutant distraitement Druella lui faire la conversation. Du coin de l'œil elle vit une petite silhouette entrer furtivement dans la chambre.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sirius d'être aussi silencieux, sans doute était-il quelque peu intimidé par la venue du bébé. Bellatrix se pencha pour lui présenter son petit frère et Walburga se remémora comme une gifle le calvaire qui avait suivi sa naissance.

\- Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne te ressemblera pas, lâcha-t-elle.

La petite main que Sirius avait timidement levée vers son frère se retira prestement, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

.

.

Kreattur sursauta quand il entendit les hurlements provenant de l'étage. Il ramassa la louche qu'il avait laissé tomber et poussa un grognement. Le jeune monsieur Sirius avait contrarié la maitresse. Encore.

"J'IRAI PAS! J'IRAI PAS!"

A chaque fois c'était pareil, avec les cours de gobelbabil, la langue des gobelins. Sirius craignait son précepteur, plus que tout et c'était chaque semaine le même combat pour le forcer à y aller.

"TU IRAS! TU ENTENDS? TU IRAS OU JE T EFFACERAI!"

Kreattur remua doucement la soupe aux oignons, puis sauta de son escabeau. Il était en train de faire léviter la nappe quand il aperçut que la porte de son placard était entrouverte.

-Monsieur Regulus ne devrait pas être là, couina-t-il.

Il lui avait pourtant répété des centaines de fois mais rien n'y faisait. A chaque fois, qu'il voulait échapper aux leçons de son père ou aux cris de sa mère face à son frère, il le retrouvait dans sa tanière avec les quelques jouets qu'il avait chipé à ses cousines. Kreattur ne les avait jamais apportés aux maîtres, il les cachait précieusement pour l'enfant et se pinçait régulièrement les oreilles dans la porte du four pour s'en punir.

« POURVU QUE TON FRÈRE NE DEVIENNE JAMAIS COMME TOI »

La maîtresse avait la voix qui portait.

-Monsieur Regulus ? répéta-t-il.

Il entrouvrit le placard. Le jeune maitre s'était endormi, avec la poupée borgne de mademoiselle Narcissa, celle que mademoiselle Bellatrix avait fait fondre au-dessus de l'âtre pour la punir d'être « une infâme traîtresse à son sang ». Kreattur soupira. Il n'avait pas le cœur à réveiller le jeune maître. Il referma doucement le placard. Il irait se frapper plus tard avec le tisonnier.

.

.

Il faisait un froid glacial, saisissant jusqu'à l'os.

C'était bientôt Noël. La ville était recouverte d'un épais manteau blanc qui amenuisait tous les sons. A la tombée de la nuit, un vent cinglant s'était levé au milieu duquel tourbillonnaient de lourds flocons qui régulièrement s'écrasaient contre les carreaux des fenêtres. Ils fondaient aussitôt sous la douce chaleur baignant l'intérieur de la maison. Kreattur avait allumé toutes les cheminées, décoré toute les pièces, et une délicieuse odeur sucrée embaumait l'atmosphère.

En temps normal, Sirius aurait essayé de s'infiltrer dans la cuisine pour y chaparder quelques biscuits avant de retourner coller son nez à la vitre pour admirer sans fin la neige tomber.

Mais pas ce soir. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange dans la maison, alors pour l'heure, il était tapi dans les escaliers et écoutait.

Oncle Cygnus et tante Druella étaient arrivés plus tôt dans la soirée l'air passablement énervé. Avec les parents, ils s'étaient barricadés dans la cuisine. Ensuite, sa cousine Andromeda était arrivée, sa grosse valise de Poudlard sous le bras. Ils étaient alors sortis en trombe, avaient attrapé la jeune fille par le bras l'avaient conduite dans le salon où là encore, ils avaient fermé la porte.

Ses parents, son oncle et sa tante criaient. C'était normal. En général tout le monde criait dans cette maison. Sauf Regulus et Narcissa. Mais ces cris-là avaient quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il se passait quelque chose de grave, mais quoi ? Il tendit l'oreille pour saisir un peu mieux ce qui se passait, mais seuls des éclats de voix indistincts lui parvenaient.

Quelque chose lui frôla l'épaule et il sursauta. Regulus était descendu sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Lui aussi fixait d'un air anxieux la porte du salon. On entendit quelqu'un -Andromeda sans doute- éclater en sanglot.

N'y tenant plus, Sirius s'approcha à quatre pattes, il entrouvrit de quelques centimètres le lourd battant et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il leva les yeux et la main de tante Druella s'abattit d'un coup dans un claquement cinglant. Sirius recula paniqué, et Andromeda s'effondra en se tenant la joue.

-Garce, GARCE! hurla Druella. Te déshonorer avec un sang-de-bourbe! Nous déshonorer tous ! Comment oses-tu?!

-Mais écoute-moi au moins! Si tu prenais seulement la peine de le voir...

-Pas sous mon toit, répliqua Druella d'une voix perçante. Jamais sous mon toit!

-Monsieur Sirius, monsieur Regulus, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Vous devriez être dans vos chambres!

Kreattur avait murmuré d'un ton précipité. Il referma discrètement la porte, et ce ne fut à nouveau que des cris indistincts.

-Retournez dans vos chambres! répéta Kreattur.

Mais ni Sirius ni Regulus ne bougèrent. Le plus jeune s'était accroché au bras de l'elfe et fixait la porte d'un air horrifié. Quant à Sirius, il demeurait près de la porte, et la gifle de Druella à sa fille volait en boucle devant ses yeux.

Ils sursautèrent tous les trois quand, à l'autre bout du couloir, la porte d'entrée claqua. Narcissa venait d'entrer à son tour. Elle passa en trombe devant eux sans leur accorder un regard, ouvrit les doubles battants du salon à la volée et se campa crânement devant toute l'assemblée. Mais Orion referma les portes illico d'un coup de baguette. Les cris reprirent de plus belle, avec, étonnamment, ceux aigus et clairs de Narcissa en plus. Il se passa encore un moment durant lequel le couloir resta parfaitement immobile, avant que les portes ne se rouvrent à nouveau avec fracas.

Andromeda avait cessé de pleurer, mais des traces de larmes marquaient encore ses joues. Fasciné, Sirius la regarda traverser le couloir, lentement, raide comme un « i », la tête droite, les yeux fixés vers l'entrée. Le claquement de ses talons retentissait à chacun de ses pas comme un tambour. Elle prit sa cape et, au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, une bourrasque de neige s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la maison. La porte d'entrée claqua une dernière fois, et Andromeda fut engloutie dans la nuit hivernale.

Les adultes étaient eux aussi sortis du salon et se tenaient à présent près des enfants. Tous arboraient un air si sévère et si furieux, que Sirius se tassa sur lui-même. A côté de lui, Regulus agrippait encore plus fermement Kreattur.

Walburga expira profondément. Elle ressemblait à un dragon crachant du feu par les nasaux.

« Venez tous les deux ! », Leur dit-elle sèchement.

Sans mot dire, ils suivirent tous la matriarche à travers l'ancestrale demeure des Black. Elle s'arrêta devant la grande tapisserie familiale, celle où figuraient leurs noms et ceux de tous leurs ancêtres. Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un geste déterminé la pointa sur l'ouvrage. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les flammes consumèrent les lettres savamment brodées du nom d'Andromeda Black, quelques fumeroles de fumée restèrent en suspension dans l'air avant de s'évaporer définitivement. .

-Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui déshonorent le nom des Black, cracha Walburga.

Et elle s'éloigna à grands pas, les autres adultes dans son sillage.

Sirius, Regulus et Narcissa restèrent seuls face à la tapisserie. Sirius contemplait la trace de brûlure, effaré. Sa mère menaçait souvent de l'effacer sans qu'il comprenne vraiment ce que cela impliquait. Et voilà que d'un coup la menace devenait une horrible réalité. Il s'imagina à la place d'Andromeda, seul dans la neige et la nuit, et fut saisi de peur. Sa mère pouvait-elle vraiment l'abandonner? Paniqué, il fondit en larmes.

-Où est partie Andromeda? demanda Regulus à Narcissa.

Sirius se tourna vers la jeune fille, peut-être qu'après tout, tout ça n'était pas si grave?

Sa cousine fixait la tapisserie d'un air glacial.

-Andromeda est morte, répondit-elle d'un ton définitif.

Et elle s'en alla à son tour, laissant les enfants seuls avec Kreattur.


	2. Poudlard

__II. Poudlard.__

* * *

Sirius n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il regarda l'heure pour la énième fois. Demain, il irait à Poudlard. Demain, demain, demain. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être anxieux, ou jubiler, mais il était excité comme une puce. Demain, demain, demain. Sa valise était prête, ses habits aussi. Les fournitures avaient toutes été achetées quinze jours auparavant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Vingt-trois heures. Plus que douze heures et il prendrait le Poudlard Express. Et puis Poudlard, enfin! Mais il était aussi un peu inquiet. Que dirait sa mère s'il n'allait pas à Serpentard? Toute la famille y était passée, depuis son grand-oncle Phineas Nigellus, jusqu'à ses trois cousines. Le fait qu'il y aille lui aussi était une évidence pour tout le monde.

Sauf pour lui.

Et s'il était reparti ailleurs? S'il n'était pas réparti du tout? Il y avait pensé tout l'été, et insidieusement, une certitude avait son trou dans sa tête : Quand bien même il irait à Serpentard, sa mère ne le féliciterait pas. Tout au plus trouverait-t-elle ça normal et trouverai cent autres reproches à lui faire. Alors la question s'était posée à nouveau mais sous un autre angle. Et __si__ il n'allait pas à Serpentard? Déjà, avait-il envie d'y aller? A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Et maintenant? Quels étaient les autres maisons? Serdaigle? L'intelligence et le savoir. Très peu pour lui. Il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir passé son enfance devant un pupitre. Poufsouffle? La patience et la bonté? Bof. Gryffondor? Fort et Brave. Ça c'était attrayant.

Bien sûr, toutes ces maisons accueillaient aussi les sang-de-bourbe, et c'était assez dérangeant. Il repensa à Andromeda, et à l'horrible scène qui avait suivi quand la famille avait appris qu'elle en fréquentait un. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Sirius avait vu Ted Tonk, une fois, quand Narcissa les avait emmené lui et Regulus voir Andromeda pour la naissance de sa fille, en cachette des parents biens sur. Sirius avait été surpris de voir à quel point il paraissait __normal…__. C'était très décevant.

Supporter les sang-de-bourbe valait peut-être le coup du moment qu'il échappait à l'emprise de sa mère, non ? Mieux, ça la rendrait furieuse.

Mais du coup, et __si__ il allait à Serpentard? Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui décidait, et si toute la famille était passée par là, quelle chance avait-il d'y échapper ?

Trois coups furent toqués à la porte, si doucement que Sirius se demanda s'il ne les avait pas rêvés. Il alla ouvrir, baissa la tête, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Regulus. Sa main se resserra sur celle glacée que le môme avait glissée dans la sienne.

-SIRIUS QU EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BRUIT ?

Sirius fit volte-face, lâchant la petite main sans même s'en rendre compte et se campa face à sa mère dans une attitude de défi.

-Encore douze heures et tu n'auras plus à supporter ça pendant un an ! Lança-t-il.

\- Comment ose-tu me parler sur ce ton ? Jamais ton frère n'oserait !

-Encore douze heures et __je__ n'aurai plus à supporter ça !

-Fais attention si tu ne veux pas que je t'efface!

Il claqua la porte aussi fort que possible et rumina sa colère marchant de long en large dans sa chambre.

Demain. Douze heures. Demain, demain, demain. Serpentard? Pas Serpentard? Il verrait bien, après tout. Mieux valait aller dormir pour être en forme.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où il allait se glisser dans le lit qu'il se rappela de Regulus. Il alla rouvrir discrètement sa porte, mais le couloir était désert. Il retourna vers son lit avec un haussement d'épaule, et tenta de dormir tant bien que mal.

.

.

Walburga balaya le salon du regard. Il débordait de convives. Son frère Alphard assis sur le canapé discutait avec un homme qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir invité. Les garçons - Sirius était revenu la veille de Poudlard - étaient collés l'un à l'autre dans un coin. Leurs costumes avaient beau avoir été faits sur mesure, ils avaient l'air de se noyer dedans. Bellatrix parlait avec une quelconque huile du ministère tandis que sa mère se tenait silencieuse à ses côtés. Druella semblait particulièrement fade à côté de sa fille. Le noir allait bien à la jeune femme, elle n'en paraissait que plus lumineuse et semblait accrocher tous les regards comme si elle était la vedette de la soirée. Vu les circonstances, ça avait quelque chose de déplacé.

Walburga soupira.

Orion lui manquait.

Elle aurait largement préféré être seule plutôt que d'avoir à jouer les maîtresses de maison. Une première, sans doute.

C'était drôle quand elle y songeait. Ils s'étaient mariés tellement jeunes, qu'elle en avait oublié pourquoi. Avec le temps, seule la fierté d'avoir perpétué le nom familial était restée. Ce n'est que quand elle l'avait vu, allongé, raide et froid dans le lit conjugal, les volets clos et l'air saturé de l'odeur douceâtre des bougies et des fleurs, qu'elle avait réalisé que, depuis ses deux ans, elle n'avait jamais vécu sans lui. Des souvenirs lui étaient alors soudainement, cruellement, revenus.

Des après-midis autour du lac à Poudlard.

Un baiser impromptu entre deux portes lors d'une réunion de famille.

Un jeune homme sérieux comme une langue-de-plomb qui la demandait en mariage.

« C'est une évidence » avait-elle dit, et il l'avait pris par la taille, la faisant tourbillonner au milieu d'un grand éclat de rire, franc et éclatant.

Avec le temps, la présence discrète, mais constante d'Orion était devenue tellement acquise qu'elle n'avait jamais réalisé qu'un jour il pourrait en être autrement.

Mais il était parti à présent, et ironiquement, c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle se souvenait :

Elle l'aimait.

.

.

Le Poudlard Express filait à vive allure tandis que Severus et Lily cherchaient désespérément un compartiment où s'installer. Ils en trouvèrent un, occupé seulement par un première année, la tête plongée si profondément dans __Sorts et enchantements niveau 1__ qu'on ne distinguait de lui que ses cheveux coiffés avec une raie sur le côté.

-Je te le répète, dit Lily tandis qu'elle hissait sa valise sur le porte-bagages, c'est de la magie noire.

-Penses-y, si jamais Potter recommence….

D'un air pensif, la jeune fille rousse prit une plume en sucre et la suçota d'un air absent, finalement, elle répondit.

-On pourrait le balancer dans le lac…je suis sûre que le calamar géant apprécierait d'avoir de la compagnie….

Rogue ricana.

-Poudlard, débarrassé de Potter et Black ! Mais le calamar les recracherait sur la berge aussitôt, même lui n'a pas si mauvais goût. Non, il faut trouver autre chose.

Il réalisa que leur camarade avait filé au moment où la porte du compartiment coulissa. A travers la vitre, Rogue eut la désagréable impression de voir son ennemi dans un miroir déformant. En un clignement d'œil, l'autre était déjà parti.

.

.

Sirius observait la cérémonie de répartition d'un air morne. L'avantage avec un nom comme Black, c'est que quand l'ordre alphabétique s'en mêlait, le suspens ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Et en effet, son frère s'avançait déjà d'un pas lent et calme vers le tabouret. McGonagall lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête.

-Serpentard! Hurla-t-il.

Regulus rejoignit la table des verts et argents sous les applaudissements. Il pouvait voir Narcissa s'approcher pour le féliciter. Voilà qui allait faire plaisir à sa mère. La trajectoire parfaite et sans surprise du petit chouchou de la famille. Il l'entendait déjà le lui seriner en boucle (« __lui, au moins ne nous couvre pas de honte ! »)__. Sirius ne regrettait pas d'être à Gryffondor, bien au contraire. Mais il y avait quelque chose de vaguement écœurant à voir son frère faire un sans-faute quand lui se savait n'être qu'une source de déception.

La répartition continua tandis qu'il fixait toujours la table des serpendards. Un James enthousiaste, et un article de __balais magasine__ le tirèrent de ses pensées moroses. A la fin du repas, il était redevenu aussi joyeux qu'à son habitude.

.

.

Slughorn tournait dans les rangées des premières années, et s'arrêta devant la potion de Regulus. Elle était correcte. Mieux que ça même. Elle aurait même pu être parfaite, mais il manquait au savoir tristement académique du jeune Black cette légère touche artistique, cette subtilité qu'il retrouvait toujours dans les chaudrons de Lily Evans et Severus Rogue. Regulus Black se contentait d'ingurgiter tous les livres qu'il avait à sa portée et de les recracher dans son chaudron ou n'importe quel autre cours. Son travail était impeccable, ça en faisait un érudit pas un génie.

Il fallait tout de même reconnaître que le jeune homme avait une régularité de métronome, et en tant que professeur, il aurait était injuste d'en demander plus. Et puis la rigueur se faisait tellement rare de nos jours chez les élèves !

Mais tout de même.

Il aurait aimé retrouver chez lui la flamboyance de son frère, Sirius. Mais ce Black là lui avait échappé.

Et pourtant, tout engoncé qu'il était dans ses manières scolaires, Slughorn était certain qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour que le jeune homme se révèle. Il avait le nez pour ça. En histoire de la magie peut-être, il s'était laissé dire qu'il faisait preuve de plus de…passion dans cette matière.

-Regulus, dit-il, penché sur la potion du jeune homme, c'est très bien. Rangez vos affaires, continua-t-il plus fort tandis que la sonnerie retentissait, nous continuerons mercredi.

Les quatrièmes années entrèrent en même temps que les premières années sortaient.

-Ah ! James, Sirius, dit-il avec un large sourire, je compte sur vous pour la petite réunion de ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

.

.

Severus leva la tête et jeta un regard mauvais à l'élève installé deux tables plus loin.

Rien n'y faisait, Regulus Black ressemblait beaucoup trop à son salopard de frère.

Physiquement déjà. Il avait beau se tenir raide comme un I, et arborer systématiquement cette ridicule raie sur le côté, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être la pâle copie de Sirius. Quant au reste…Regulus ne souriait jamais et Severus l'avait toujours vu seul. Sans doute que la plèbe composant Poudlard n'était pas assez bien pour lui, petit être arrogant et tellement important.

Non, vraiment, il détestait ce type.

Malheureusement, chaque fois qu'il allait à la bibliothèque, il était sûr de l'y trouver. A croire qu'il vivait là.

Severus continuait de le fusiller du regard, mais l'autre ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

-Rogue…

Dérangé en plein meurtre imaginaire, il se retourna vers le malheureux qui avait osé lui adresser la parole.

-Même pas en rêve, Wilson siffla-t-il.

Ledit Wilson s'éloigna, l'air penaud. Celui-là, il fallait toujours qu'il vienne quémander de l'aide pour ses devoirs.

Severus replongea la tête dans son devoir de métamorphose…pour la relever presque aussitôt.

Wilson était allé trouver Regulus, et celui-ci était en train de lui expliquer les sept points de la règle de Talbot dans un chuchotis absolument insupportable.

L'imbécile…

Puis Lily le rejoignit à sa table, les bras chargé de livres, et il en oublia tout le reste.

.

.

Remus reprenait doucement conscience dans un des lits confortables de l'infirmerie. C'était les vacances de Noël. Il voyait les flocons tomber doucement à travers la fenêtre. Le lit à sa droite avait les rideaux soigneusement tirés, sur la table de chevet était posée une carafe d'eau avec deux verres.

Il resta immobile. Sa transformation avait été particulièrement violente la veille et il lui semblait qu'il avait été piétiné par une horde de trolls. Il se souvenait s'être mordu violemment à la jambe, au point de se briser l'os. Il jeta un œil : à cet endroit-là du sang tâchait le drap.

Une tornade brune déboula soudain dans l'infirmerie, les bras chargés de confiseries.

-Remus, s'exclama Sirius, je voulais venir plus tôt, Rusard m'a pas lâché. Ça va ? Ta jambe !

-Ça va, dit Remus, ça va.

-Mais ta jambe…

-Ça va guérir…C'est juste…Et bien disons que cette pleine lune était plus violente que les autres. Je me suis mordu ajouta-t-il un peu trop brusquement face à l'air perdu de Sirius. Plusieurs fois.

-Je peux voir ?

Remus hésita et souleva le drap avec réticence. Le bandage que lui avait posé Pomfresh était gorgé de sang, et on pouvait même apercevoir du pus suinter par endroit. De plus, le baume dont elle avait enduit la jambe avait une odeur épouvantable.

Remus relâcha le drap, retenant sa respiration en attendant le verdict de Sirius face à ce que le monstre qu'il était s'était infligé.

-Tu sais fini-t-il par dire, sans lâcher la jambe des yeux, on a pas mal progressé ces derniers temps. Même Peter. Bon lui il…enfin, c'est Peter quoi. Mais on avance !

Il leva enfin les yeux de la jambe. Remus ne sut quoi dire. Cela faisait deux ans que ces trois amis nourrissaient le projet insensé de devenir animagus. Pour lui ils entrapercevaient déjà bien assez ce qu'était la créature monstrueuse et assoiffée de sang qu'il devenait chaque mois. Mais les transformations étaient si douloureuses…c'était tentant.

Il se redressa pour attraper la carafe, mais un éclair de douleur le fit renoncer.

-Attend fit Sirius.

Son ami attrapa distraitement la carafe au moment où la personne derrière les rideaux faisait de même. De surprise, Sirius laissa tomber le pichet à terre.

-Regulus ?

Remus se sentit paniquer. Il les avait entendu, bientôt toute l'école saurait, il devrait partir…

D'un ton prudent, Sirius demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

Regulus se leva brusquement, manquant trébucher dans la flaque d'eau.

-Je m'en vais, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Il traversa l'infirmerie à grandes enjambées.

-Black ! Dans mon bureau !

Mme Pomfresh venait apparaître, et fixait Regulus d'un air mécontent. Celui-ci fit demi-tour et la suivit.

Sirius se tourna vers Remus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés ?

Le loup-garou ne répondit pas. Il se voyait déjà avec sa valise sous le bras sur le perron de sa maison.

A travers la vitre floutée, ils pouvaient voir la silhouette de l'infirmière s'agiter des plus en plus face à celle toujours plus figée de Regulus. La voix de l'infirmière filtrait à travers la porte.

-Intoxication à la potion de mémoire ! C'est la troisième fois ce trimestre Black, et vous n'êtes qu'en première année. J'ai averti le directeur et le professeur Slughorn. … Vraiment ? Vous vous ruinez la santé Black ! Est-ce qu'au moins vous le comprenez ? Ne vous imaginez pas que je vais me contenter de vagues excuses pour vous revoir ici dans quinze jours !...Black, restez ici !

Regulus s'était levé et s'en allait de l'infirmerie, Pomfresh sur les talons.

Sirius se leva à son tour, et Remus tenta de faire de même. Mais une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la jambe quand il la posa à terre, et il s'effondra de tout son long.

-Remus !

-Lupin !

Sirius et Pomfresh se précipitèrent vers lui et Regulus disparut dans les couloirs.

.

.

"Tu pourrais quand même te faire punir pour des trucs valables", lâcha Narcissa à Regulus tandis qu'ils marchaient au pas de course pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

Il était tard et elle n'avait pas franchement envie de tomber sur Rusard. Son cousin trottait à ses côtés, les mains encore barbouillées de l'huile à lustrer les armures.

-C'est Pomfresh et les profs qui ne comprennent rien, répondit-il. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de me punir.

-Ils ne te puniraient pas si tu te pourrissais pas la santé avec ses saletés de potions, répliqua-t-elle. Pour rien, par-dessus le marché.

-J'ai besoin des potions pour les devoirs, c'est important.

Narcissa poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de reprendre :

-Tu vas crever de fatigue à ce rythme-là! Arrête un peu de faire tout ce que te dit ta mère. Elle est pas là, profites-en ! Elle sera jamais contente de toute façon.

-Elle dit aussi que je ne dois pas prendre exemple sur toi ou Sirius.

-Elle me met dans le même panier que Sirius ? Non mais quelle pitié ! Bref, elle te serre la vis jusqu'au sang parce qu'elle-même n'a jamais rien fichu de ces dix doigts. Tu t'en rends comptes ou pas du tout ?

-Ne parle pas comme ça de ma mère ! s'indigna Regulus. C'est elle qui a raison. Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais à part te pavaner devant la glace comme une grue décervelée ?

Narcissa pila net et se tourna franchement vers Regulus.

-Tu ne devrais pas __non plus__ répéter sans comprendre siffla-t-elle d'un ton dangereux.

En face d'elle Regulus rougit. Narcissa en était sûre, c'était les mots de sa mère dans la bouche de son cousin, Elle allait reprendre, furieuse, quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

-Mince, Rusard….souffla-t-elle.

Elle attrapa Regulus par le cou et l'entraîna à l'abri derrière une tapisserie.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent mais ce n'était pas ceux de Rusard. Narcissa pâlit de la tête au pied au voyant l'homme qui traversait le couloir.

 _ _Lui__. C'était lui.

Il était encore plus terrifiant que dans son souvenir, avec sa peau blanche comme le marbre et sa figure qui lui rappelait celle d'un serpent.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là Merlin ? A Poudlard !

Il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers quand Slughorn arriva.

-Tom ! dit-il après un long moment, comme s'il avait du mal à le reconnaître, Tom Jedusor ?

-Professeur, répondit l'autre d'une voix glacée.

Cette voix fit frissonner Narcissa de bas en haut et Slughorn, semblait aussi transit qu'elle. Il fixait Voldemort avec des yeux exorbités.

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! Qu'avez-vous fait, Tom ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Slughorn parlait d'une voix tellement hachée que Narcissa avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« De la magie noire, de la magie très, très noire. » murmura-t-il encore, alors que Voldemort le regardait avec une sorte d'amusement cruel.

-Tom, fit une voix forte.

C'était la voix de Dumbledore et Narcissa soupira de soulagement en l'entendant.

-Tu t'es perdu en route ? demanda Dumbledore.

-J'allais partir, répondit Voldemort. Mais je regrette la tournure qu'a pris notre entretien, Dumbledore.

-Tu n'auras pas de poste dans cette école tant que j'en serai le directeur. Rétorqua Dumbledore d'un ton sans réplique.

Le visage de Voldemort se durcit, comme sous le coup d'une colère mal contenue. Mais il se contenta de saluer les deux professeurs d'un signe de tête et s'en alla à grand pas. Narcissa eut la désagréable impression que pendant un bref instant, il avait tourné brièvement la tête vers leur cachette.

-Horace ? demanda Dumbledore à Slughorn une fois qu'il fut parti.

-Oui…non….Il est très tard, Albus je dois rentrer.

Slughorn fila aussi vite que le lui permettait sa corpulence, toujours en marmonnant « de la magie noire, très, très noire». Dumbledore le regarda partir, l'air soucieux, puis il se tourna vers la cachette de Regulus et Narcissa,

-Vous aussi, vous devriez rentrer à vos dortoirs, leur dit-il.

Narcissa ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sans même un mot pour Dumbledore, elle empoigna la main de Regulus et l'entraîna à travers les couloirs, courant à toutes jambes jusqu'à leur salle commune.

Ce n'est qu'une fois le mur du cachot passé qu'elle se permit de respirer.

-C'était _ _lui__ ? Demanda Regulus, d'un ton surexcité, alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son hocha la tête.

Regulus eut soudainement l'air réjouit.

-Il était à Poudlard ! On l'a vu !

-Youpiiii, répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

-Il est comme Bella l'avait dit ! Il est…

Regulus sembla incapable de trouver ses mots.

-Toi tu l'avais déjà vu non ?

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

-Quand j'étais petite, oui, dit-elle de mauvaise grâce L'oncle Cillian nous avait emmenés, moi, Bellatrix, Andromeda, et Evan.

-Et ?

-Et alors quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle n'avait pas franchement envi de se souvenir de cette soirée. Elle s'était retrouvé elle et ses sœurs au beau milieu d'une forêt de robe noires, et au milieu, il y avait eu lui et son visage de craie. Elle avait fondu en larme en le voyant. Et encore plus quand Oncle Cillian lui avait brusquement ordonné de s'agenouiller. Ensuite, elle était restée prostrée dans un coin, Evan, trop petit pour comprendre, dormant contre son épaule alors qu'elle même osait à peine respirer, jetant de temps à autre des regards suppliants à ses deux sœurs qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, subjuguées par sa présence, buvant chacune de ses paroles.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui avait été dit ce jour-là, d'ailleurs, elle était sans doute trop petite pour le comprendre. Elle se souvenait juste des mots glacées qui tombait goutte à goutte dans un silence si épais qu'il en était palpable et d'à quel point elle avait eu peur.

-Tu ne veux pas raconter ? Insista Regulus.

-Non.

-Mais….

-Non parce qu'il me fout la trouille ! Un point c'est tout !

-Bella en parle tout le temps pourtant. Tout le temps, tout le temps. Elle n'arrête pas de dire que c'est ce dont les sorciers ont besoin et bien plus encore.

-Je sais oui.

Il était difficile de passer à coter des discours de sa sœur vu qu'elle les serinait même en dormant.

\- Et Andromeda? Tu disais qu'elle y était ?

-Oui, dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Et ensuite ?

« Ensuite, pensa-t-elle, Oncle Cillian les avait emmenées à la chasse au sang-de-bourbe. »

Mais ça elle ne pouvait pas en parler. Ni à Regulus, ni à personne. Elle n'avait même pas envie de s'en souvenir, ni du visage de cet imbécile de Ted Tonk terrifié alors que Bella et Meda lui tournait autour comme des hyènes, encouragé par un oncle Cillian complètement ivre. Ni après de la flaque de sang sur le trottoir qui grandissait, grandissait et grandissait encore, et encore moins du visage d'Andromeda qui soudain paraissait être complètement partie pendant que Cillian la félicitait. Et sûrement pas de l'expression de pure jouissance de Bellatrix.

Le pire, c'est qu'après tout ça Andromeda était sortie avec Ted Tonk. Quoi de plus normal après avoir voulu le tuer ? D'ailleurs, quand elle l'avait appris, Narcissa avait amèrement regretté qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait. Puis, les parents l'avaient renié sans état d'âme.

C'était la condamner à mort, avait dit Narcissa. oncle Cillian la tuerai sans sourciller si elle ne faisait plus partie de la famille. Mais ils avaient juste pensé qu'elle inventait pour défendre Meda. Ted Tonk n'avait pas été beaucoup plus réceptif quand elle l'avait supplié de larguer sa sœur. Elle l'avait même soudoyé avec un bracelet, mais il l'avait offert à Meda, le sournois ! Se faire torturer sur un bord de trottoir aurait dû le rendre moins sceptique, mais non.

Décidément, les sang-de-bourbe ne servaient vraiment à rien. Et puis, c'étaient tous des menteurs. Comment pouvait-on faire confiance à des gens qui mentaient effrontément à tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient dès lors qu'ils rentraient dans le monde sorcier ? Et pourquoi les accepter dans le monde magique, censé rester secret, alors même qu'ils rendaient ses frontières poreuses ? On marchait sur la tête. C'est pour ça que des types comme Voldemort émergeaient. On en était qu'au début, Narcissa en était sûre, mais personne n'avait l'air de vraiment prendre la mesure de ce qui était en train d'arriver. A part Dumbledore apparemment.

-Foutus moldus, fini-t-elle par dire. S'ils n'existaient pas des types comme Voldemort ne se pointerait pas. Ils méritent ce qui va leur arriver, tient !

-Tu ne l'aime pas ? demanda Regulus, un peu surpris.

-Pas des masses, non.

-Mais Bellatrix raconte toujours des tas de trucs sur lui, insista Regulus.

-Demande à Bellatrix alors ! S'écria Narcissa franchement énervée.

Elle le planta là et s'en alla à grand pas dans son dortoir.

.

.

Walburga sentait le regard impassible mais lourd de son fils cadet sur elle. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise, comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'elle. Elle posa en soupirant son exemplaire de __sorcière hebdo__ et parcouru rapidement le bulletin que Regulus avait posé sur la table. Il était impeccable. Oh bien sûr, elle avait reçu au cours de l'année plusieurs hiboux de Poudlard à propos de ces histoires de potions de mémoires, mais à part ça, la conduite de Regulus et ses résultats étaient absolument excellents, et elle n'avait pas vraiment compris le ton alarmant des lettres de Dumbledore. Regulus n'avait rien fait qui puisse porter préjudice à l'école ou à sa famille. Quel mal pouvait-il y avoir aux potions stimulantes si le résultat était là ? Regulus n'était pas comme Sirius, qui ne perdait pas une occasion de la mettre dans l'embarras. Elle ne comptait plus les hiboux qu'elle avait reçus suite à sa conduite exécrable. Son admission à Gryffondor, quand toute la famille était passée par Serpentard était clairement un affront, une façon de se démarquer d'eux. Elle aurait pu fermer les yeux s'il n'avait pas pris la fâcheuse habitude de la couvrir de honte par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que son aîné ne se retrouve en retenue. Il faisait ça contre elle, évidement.

Comment en était-on arrivé là ?

-Tu sais, dit-elle en reposant négligemment la feuille, je pense que ton frère a eu trop de loisirs. J'ai été trop laxiste avec lui, et regarde le résultat.

Elle crut déceler une lueur de colère dans le regard de son fils, et cela ne lui plut pas du tout.

-Tu penses que j'exagère ? Que je suis trop dure avec lui ? Mais regarde ce qu'il est en train de devenir ! Il est effronté, insolent ! Bientôt, je n'arriverai plus à le tenir ! J'ai bien peur qu'un jour, je ne doive l'enlever de la tapisserie !

-Oui, maman, murmura le garçon.

-Oui, et pourtant crois-moi, ça me désolerait, vraiment.

Elle marqua une pause, l'air perdu dans le vague.

-Je pense, reprit-elle, oui je pense que cet été, tu devrais établir un programme de révision, en plus des devoirs que l'on t'a donnés. Pour être fin prêt à la rentrée.

-Mais j'ai les meilleures notes de toute ma classe ! s'écria Regulus.

-Ne prend surtout pas l'habitude de te reposer sur tes lauriers. Le niveau de Poudlard est excessivement bas depuis que Dumbledore est directeur, sans doute pour permettre à ces racailles de sang-de-bourbe de se maintenir à niveau. Tu peux faire mieux, Regulus, tu __dois__ faire mieux. Ne serait-ce que pour faire oublier les frasques de ton frère, à moins que tu ne veuille déshonorer ton nom ? Comme lui ? Toi aussi tu veux que je t'efface ?

Il baissa la tête.

-Non, maman.


	3. Quidditch

Marlène McKinnon errait sans but dans les couloirs en fulminant. Quel idée avait eu cet abruti d'aller bécoter l'autre idiote dans une serre remplie de plantes tueuses ! Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait sans attrapeur moins de quinze jours avant le match contre Gryffondor ! Et puis, elle était sûre que Pomfresh roulait pour l'équipe des rouge et or. Quand elle avait proposé qu'on attache Wilson sur son balai, elle l'avait virée comme une malpropre de l'infirmerie. Et ça voulait dire quoi ça : « revoir ses priorités »?

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle s'était fait beaucoup d'illusions sur l'issue du match de toute façon. Cette année était encore pire que la précédente : la plupart de ses joueurs passaient leur temps à délirer la bave aux lèvres sur l'autre mage noir au nom pompeux (mais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas prononcer, ridicule !) plutôt que de s'entraîner. Impossible d'en faire quoi que ce soit et quand elle leur avait dit d'aller sur le terrain fissa plutôt que soliloquer sur un cinglé qui serait oublié d'ici deux ans, elle avait manqué se prendre un impardonnable de la part d'Avery.

Sur le coup, ça lui avait fait moyennement plaisir, mais comme elle avait sa batte à la main à ce moment-là, du coup, à Avery non plus. Sa mâchoire pouvait en témoigner. Et voilà que maintenant, Wilson jouait les jolis cœurs…

Elle passa devant les portes de la bibliothèque, et de colère shoota dans un sac laissé à l'abandon.

-Eh bien, eh bien McKinnon, on n'est pas contente à ce que je vois ?

Elle leva la tête : Potter évidement, et l'autre espèce de caniche pleurnichard là... Petit Gros.

Potter arborait son air suffisant. Il se passa négligemment une main dans les cheveux et continua.

-Il paraît que ton attrapeur est hors-service ? Si ça peut te consoler ça ne changera pas vraiment le résultat ! C'est quand la dernière fois que tu nous as battu ?

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, Potter ! On a déjà un nouvel attrapeur ! Et il est bien meilleur que Wilson !

Le sourire horripilant de Potter s'étira un peu plus. Derrière lui, le caniche s'esclaffa.

-Tu veux dire, fit Potter, que _ _lui__ il sait par quel bout on tient un balai, et c'est __qui__ cet oiseau rare ?

-C'est lui ! répondit-elle en pointant un élève au hasard.

-Oh fit Potter, très bien. -Il avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise, et McKinnon fut surprise de voir qu'elle lui avait coupé la chique. - Bien, on verra ça sur le terrain. A plus, McKinnon.

Le capitaine de Serpentard attendit que Potter s'éloigne, et se tourna vers l'élève à l'écharpe vert et argent. Il avait ouvert des yeux ronds comme des assiettes, et semblait un peu petit. Un peu stupide aussi

-Tu n'es pas en première année n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en retenant son souffle.

\- Je suis en troisième année.

Elle fut soulagée.

-Bien très bien, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Black, Regulus Black.

-Te voilà attrapeur, Regulus Black, bienvenue dans l'équipe. Si jamais il te prend l'envie d'aller bécoter ta copine dans n'importe quel endroit risquant de te tuer avant samedi 15, je te ferai regretter d'être né, vu ? Parfait, dit-elle face au silence du garçon. On commence l'entraînement… maintenant! Suis-moi.

Le garçon obtempéra, trottinant à ses côtés en silence.

-Je n'ai pas de balais, dit soudainement son nouvel attrapeur, l'air un peu apeuré tandis qu'ils traversaient le parc.

Elle balaya la remarque d'un grand geste. Elle repéra un garçon qui revenait du lac, son balai sur l'épaule. Il faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle. Elle hurla :

-FLINT ! BALAI ! DE SUITE !

Sans attendre la réponse elle le lui arracha des mains.

-Non mais t'es pas bien ? S'indigna Flint. Il est à moi ce balai !

-Mais c'est qu'il répond en plus l'insolent !

Elle sortit sa baguette et la lui pointa sur la jugulaire.

-Tire-toi, tire-toi vite fait!

Flint parut vouloir se rebiffer, mais il finit par tourner les talons.

-Pauvre tarée ! Maugréa-t-il en s'éloignant. Heureusement qu'elles sont pas toutes comme elle !

-Tiens dit-elle en tendant le balai à son attrapeur.

Tandis que le dénommé Regulus Black, élève de troisième année à Serpentard, la suivait vers le terrain de quidditch, avec son nouveau balai, Marlène se sentit un peu plus légère qu'il y a cinq minutes. Ils ne gagneraient pas le match, mais au moins ils ne seraient pas obligés de déclarer forfait.

.

.

Dépité, Slugorhn regardait les joueurs s'avancer sur le terrain. Il faisait froid, les bancs de la tribune torturaient son nerf sciatique, et le maquillage rouge vif que Minerva s'était peinturluré sur le visage le déprimait un peu plus chaque fois qu'il la regardait.

Depuis que James Potter était devenu attrapeur, Serpentard n'avait pas gagné une seule fois contre Gryffondor. Quand il avait su que Wilson était à l'infirmerie, il avait un instant cru qu'il pourrait échapper au match. Malheureusement McKinnon avait recruté Regulus Black au débotté, alors qu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais tenu de balai entre ses mains. Ce coup-ci, l'humiliation serait totale. Mais au moins, le match se terminerait vite, il pourrait rentrer retrouver son fauteuil douillet, et se caler bien au chaud avec un verre d'hydromel et un panier d'ananas confit.

« Et voilà que les capitaines des deux équipes se serrent la main » annonça Bertha Jorkins dans le mégaphone. Rappelons que Wilson, l'attrapeur des Serpentard, est à l'infirmerie pour avoir embrassé Summers dans la serre n°4, pourtant, il sortait avec Marie Miller en début d'année. Ils ont rompu car….

-Jorkins, hurla McGonagall en lui prenant le mégaphone.

-Oui, pardon, ils ont rompu car il a vu Miller embrasser John Stuart. C'est Mack, ou Jack qui le remplace.

-Regulus Black fit McGonagall.

-Regulus Black reprit Jorkins, ah oui, c'est le cousin de Narcissa Black, je l'ai vue hier dans la volière…

Jorkins fut forcée de s'interrompre. Un seau était apparu au-dessus de sa tête et avait déversé sur elle une quantité astronomique de crabes Elle hurla dans le mégaphone, vrillant les tympans d'à peu près tout le monde.

Un jour il faudrait vraiment qu'il parle à Narcissa Black de ses manières, pensa Slughorn. Dans la tribune d'en face, Lucius Malfoy l'air furieux sermonnait en tapotant son insigne de préfet la jeune fille qui, bras croisés le toisait de son air le plus buté.

-Les joueurs se mettent en place, reprit Jorkins tout en essayant de se débarrasser d'un crustacé qui lui pinçait l'oreille. Madame Bibine porte le sifflet à ses lèvres et…C'EST PARTI !

Tandis que les joueurs s'élançaient dans les airs, Slughorn regarda sa montre. Si ça ne durait pas trop longtemps, il pourrait faire un saut à Pré-au-Lard renouveler son stock d'ananas.

.

.

James Potter jura en esquivant de justesse un cognard et scruta le ciel aux aguets, des fois qu'un second survienne. McKinnon était une batteuse excellente, mais une adversaire exécrable. Elle avait la fâcheuse habitude d'envoyer les cognards les uns sur les autres pour modifier leurs trajectoires comme des boules de billard, si bien qu'on ne savait jamais qui allait le recevoir.

Mais en général, c'était plutôt lui. En temps normal, c'était la seule joueuse valable de Serpentard. Ne pouvant pas protéger à elle seule les six autres joueurs de son équipe elle se contentait généralement de harceler James en priant Merlin pour que Wilson attrape rapidement le vif d'or.

Souvent, elle visait les balais plutôt que les joueurs. L'an dernier, elle lui avait cassé net son bon vieux __comète 180__ , en même temps qu'il attrapait le vif d'or et il avait fait une chute de près de vingt mètres, stoppée de justesse par un sortilège de lévitation lancée par Flitwick. Dans la semaine, ses parents lui avaient envoyé le tout nouveau __astero 10__ et McKinnon avait amèrement regretté son cognard.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Quand James avait dit à Sirius que Regulus était le nouvel attrapeur des Serpentard, il avait eu l'air plutôt surpris, ensuite il s'était éloigné, l'air bougon. Sirius détestait qu'on lui parle de son frère ou de sa famille en général

Mais Regulus volait bien. Trop bien. C'était la troisième fois qu'il coupait sa trajectoire, et il scrutait le ciel en tournoyant avec une habileté dangereuse.

James évita de justesse un cognard qui avait comme jailli du sol. Cette garce l'avait fait rebondir sur la pelouse. Il prit de l'altitude.

Il fallait qu'il trouve le vif d'or.

.

.

Minerva McGonagall ouvrit la bouche mais se retint à la dernière minute. Il n'était sans doute pas très régulier de menacer de retenue son attrapeur pour le motiver. C'était la première fois depuis que James Potter était entré dans l'équipe que l'issue d'un match Serpentard-Gryffondor était incertaine. Le jeune Black avait créé la surprise dès la première seconde en s'élançant vers le ciel avec une grâce qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez lui. Il volait magnifiquement bien. Sans doute aussi bien que Potter s'il fallait être tout à fait honnête. Depuis, il survolait le stade comme un faucon à la recherche du précieux vif d'or, et mettait sérieusement Potter en difficulté. Quant à McKinnon, galvanisée par le talent de son attrapeur, elle était plus retorse que jamais.

Minerva tourna la tête. A côté d'elle Slughorn avait les yeux rivés sur le terrain, encourageant à plein poumon son équipe. Soudain, il poussa une exclamation, et elle reporta aussitôt son attention sur le match. Black venait de plonger en piqué, suivit de près par Potter. Mais alors que ce dernier allait le rattraper, il fit une embardée, vira à gauche, tendit la main.

Son poing se referma et il le brandit au-dessus de sa tête.

-Non ! S'étrangla McGonagall.

-Oui ! hurla Horace.

En face, la tribune de Serpentard explosa de joie.

Pour la première fois en cinq ans, Serpentard venait de battre Gryffondor.

.

.

Severus se dépêcha d'entrer dans la salle commune. Il y régnait une liesse comme il n'en avait jamais vu après un match. McKinnon riait aux éclats et tenait par l'épaule Regulus Black, celui qui avait réussi à faire tomber James Potter de son piédestal Lui d'habitude si transparent semblait rayonner de bonheur. Severus fronça les sourcils en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à son frère qu'à cet instant. Le gamin se tourna vers lui, un large sourire sur le visage et finalement, Severus s'approcha à son tour pour le féliciter.

-Wilson peut bien aller bécoter où il veut ! hurla soudain McKinnon. Cette année, la coupe est à nous !


	4. Faux départ et vrais adieux

Dumbledore fixait Walburga Black, fulminante, à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Bien sûr, je n'ai pas de conseil à vous donner en ce qui concerne l'éducation de vos fils…

-Non, vraiment pas, cracha-t-elle.

-..Mais si je peux me permettre continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était, il serait bon que Regulus ait un peu d'activité en dehors des cours.

-J'avais pourtant l'impression que nous étions dans une école ici, pas dans un centre de vacances.

-Oh, vous êtes bien dans une école. Et les notes de Regulus sont excellentes, il est le meilleur de sa promotion et bien au-dessus de ce qu'on attend d'un troisième année, je crois bien qu'aucun de ses professeurs n'a jamais eu à se plaindre de lui. Il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir de ce côté-là. Simplement, de ma longue expérience de professeur, je ne crois pas qu'il soit bon qu'un jeune homme de son âge s'enferme dans le travail. Je vous ai, il me semble, envoyé un mot concernant les sorties à Pré-au-Lard…

-Et il n'est toujours pas question qu'il y aille. Vous dites que c'est une école, faites en sorte qu'il étudie.

-Je le répète, les notes de Regulus sont excellentes, en revanche, son comportement…

-Je ne me souviens pas qu'il n'ait jamais causé de problèmes de comportement.

-Ce n'est pas ça, il a tendance à s'isoler, nombre de ces professeurs sont inquiets et je ne me souviens pas lui avoir vu un seul ami en trois ans.

-Mais il n'est pas ici pour se faire des amis ! Ça suffit Dumbledore, je suis personnellement outrée que vous encouragiez vos élèves à se disperser à ce point. Que les autres parents l'acceptent, ça les regarde mais je ne veux pas que Regulus soit distrait de ses études par de telles sottises ! Il ne jouera plus jamais au quidditch, pas plus qu'il n'ira à Pré-Au-Lard ! Suis-je claire ?

Dumbledore soupira, et dit tristement.

-Très claire, Mrs Black.

.

.

Il faisait une chaleur à crever.

Sirius était rentré un mois plus tôt pour les vacances d'été et sa mère avait été sur son dos dès l'instant où il avait posé le pied sur le quai de la gare. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché depuis. Il avait découvert sa chambre vidée de tout ce qui ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux, depuis ses BD de __Martin Miggs le Moldu fou,__ au livre sur la mécanique offert par Remus. Rageur, il avait aussitôt répliqué en collant à la glu perpétuelle les pin-up figées d'un magazine moldu, son écharpe de Gryffondor, une bannière de quidditch…de manière générale, tout ce qui pouvait mettre sa mère en rogne. Résultat, elle se pointait tous les matins baguette en main pour tenter sans succès d'arracher sa nouvelle décoration. Alors, Sirius battait en retraite dans le grenier, le seul endroit où elle lui fichait la paix elle avait peur d'y aller. Quant à Regulus, il s'était volatilisé dans sa chambre dès les premiers jours, plongé dans une pile de bouquins plus grande que lui.

James, Remus et Peter lui manquait. Il avait reçu régulièrement de leur nouvelles, bien sûr, mais d'une part, chaque lettre qu'il recevait provoquait immanquablement une remarque désagréable de sa mère, d'autre part, les savoir coulants des vacances heureuses et sans histoire le déprimait.

Pour ne rien arranger, la tante Druella passait régulièrement pour discuter, enfin, se vanter plutôt, du futur mariage de Bellatrix. Sirius pouvait entendre du grenier sa voix suraiguë quand elle houspillait Narcissa, lui reprochant sa tenue, son maquillage, ses cigarettes… laquelle se vengeait à grand coup de remarques assassines envers quiconque était assez sot pour lui adresser la parole. A cela s'ajoutait une chaleur écrasante pesant comme une chape de plomb sur une ambiance déjà plombée, comme si la maison s'était soudainement transformée en cocotte-minute.

Ce jour-là, Druella avait débarqué pour le thé avec ses deux filles, son futur gendre, et le frère de ce dernier.

Sirius et Regulus se tenaient aux côtés de Walburga quand elle les accueillit avec un large sourire. Dans la matinée, elle avait forcé Kreattur à nettoyer à fond la maison de la cave au grenier, soucieuse d'impressionner tous ce beau monde.

Bella était entrée dans la maison comme en terrain conquis. Son futur mariage avec un sang aussi pur qu'elle la rendait encore plus imbue d'elle-même que d'habitude et les regards emplis de larmes et de fiertés que lui lançaient sa mère ne faisaient rien pour l'arranger. Narcissa avait une expression de pure froideur teinté de dédain, une clope coincée entre ses lèvres rouge vif. Contrairement à Bellatrix, Druella reniflait d'un air désapprobateur chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans sa direction. Quant aux deux frères Lestrange, ils avaient la même attitude conquérante que Bellatrix, la même suffisance.

-Madame Black, dit Rodolphus en entrant, c'est un plaisir. Vous avez une maison absolument superbe.

Incapable de cacher sa joie, Walburga embraya aussitôt.

-Vous me flattez mon cher, dit-elle, voyez-vous cette maison date du XIXème siècle, du temps de mon aïeul, Phineas Nigellus. Oh, bien sûr, la famille Black est beaucoup plus ancienne que cela...

Elle continua ainsi tout en les menant au grand salon où le thé les attendait déjà.

« …Et c'est ainsi que mon mari à fortifié la maison, il y a mis le temps bien sûr, mais je peux vous assurer qu'à ce jour c'est la maison la mieux protégée de Grande-Bretagne. Évidemment nous avons toujours refusé le raccordement au réseau de cheminée….Mais j'y pense, s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant, je ne vous ai pas présenté mes deux fils, Sirius, et Regulus. »

Rodolphus se tourna alors vers eux, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

-Très heureux.

-Sirius a passé ses BUSE cette année, je ne doute pas qu'il les raflera toutes vu les notes qu'il a eues jusqu'à présent.

Sirius accusa le choc. De mémoire, c'était la première fois que sa mère lui faisait un compliment, et c'était pour se faire mousser face à un inconnu...

-Vous devez être très fière, Walburga, il est bon de voir qu'avec vos deux fils, la pérennité des Black est assurée.

-Avec Sirius? Ça serait drôle.

Bellatrix avait parlé d'une voix railleuse. Elle continua.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais de curieuses fréquentations dans ta maison, à Poudlard. Il parait que Gryffondor est remplie de sang-de-bourbe.

Walburga s'empourpra, et Sirius répondit du tac au tac.

-Et si c'était le cas? Je suppose que toi tu vaux __tellement__ mieux qu'eux, n'est-ce pas?

Il entendit sa mère étouffer une exclamation outrée. Bellatrix jubilait. Les deux Lestrange le fixaient d'un air mauvais, prédateur même. Il lui faisait l'effet de deux hyènes à l'affut. Rabastan caressait du doigt la baguette dépassant de sa poche comme un maniaque. Il les fixa à son tour dans le blanc des yeux. « Je ne… »

-Il ment, le coupa une voix glaciale.

Narcissa n'avait même pas levé la tête. Elle continuait de tirer sur sa cigarette tout en feuilletant le __sorcière-hebdo__ abandonné par Walburga sur le guéridon. Elle continua de cette voix dédaigneuse et blasée, en articulant chaque syllabe comme si elle s'adressait à des idiots.

-J'étais moi aussi à Poudlard cette année, et je ne l'ai jamais vu traîner avec de la racaille. Sirius _ _plastronne__.

-Vraiment? Insista Bellatrix, pourtant...

Sa sœur la coupa.

-Tu n'es pas très gentille, Bella, de sous-entendre que tante Walburga pourrait tolérer un traître à son sang. Après tout, on sait tous ce qui arrive sous son toit à celles et ceux qui enfreignent les règles, n'est-ce pas?

Bellatrix avala sa salive.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu dire que...Elle se tourna vers Sirius. « La pureté du sang ne devrait pas une source de plaisanterie.

-Je…

-Tu ferme ta grande gueule maintenant !

Le ton de Narcissa était cassant et elle fixait Sirius d'un air furieux. Elle s'était levé d'un coup et avait ponctué sa phrase d'un grand coup du plat de la main sur la table.

Sirius ravala sa réplique. Narcissa sans doute consciente d'avoir passé les bornes, se composa un sourire forcé, et se tourna vers sa sœur.

-Parles-nous de ta robe Bella, dit-elle, raconte nous l'histoire des essayages, je suis sûre que ça plaira à tante Walburga.

Bella fixa un moment Sirius avant de se détourner, l'air légèrement déçue. Elle entreprit de raconter une histoire inintéressante au possible sur sa robe de mariée. Mais rapidement, la conversation dévia à nouveau sur les sang-pur et les sang-de-bourbe.

Sirius avait toujours trouvé sa mère d'une grande virulence quand elle parlait des moldus et des né-moldus. Mais ça n'était rien face aux discours chargés de haine de Bellatrix et de son fiancé qui prônaient leur extermination pure et simple.

Il était difficile de dire ce qui lui donnait le plus la nausée : Bellatrix et les Lestrange, ou sa mère et sa tante qui les écoutaient religieusement en sirotant leur thé. On parlait de plus en plus ces derniers temps de ce sorcier, Voldemort. A écouter Bellatrix, il était évident qu'elle en était une fervente supportrice, ainsi que les Lestrange. Mais Walburga et Druella comprenaient-elles qu'il ne s'agissait plus de se perdre en invectives dans un salon? Que la montée de ce Voldemort pourrait bien avoir des conséquences concrètes? Sirius en doutait.

Ou bien encore, il y avait Regulus qui derrière son manuel d'arithmancie ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se disait, et les cigarettes que Narcissa enchaînait consciencieusement. Elle feuilletait son magazine d'un air détendu, complètement indifférente à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, hochant à peine la tête quand sa mère lui vantait les mérites de Rabastan Lestrange avec des sabots tellement énormes que s'en était grotesque. Mais elle gardait son pied sur celui de Sirius, appuyant si fort que son talon aiguille avait transpercé le cuir de sa chaussure et martyrisait son gros orteil. Chaque fois qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la bouche, elle l'écrasait un peu plus, si bien qu'à la fin, il avait le pied en sang.

Alors il écoutait en silence les discours de plus en plus violents au milieu de la fumée de plus en plus épaisse tandis que le soleil tapait de plus en plus contre le mur du salon. A la fin, l'air de la pièce était littéralement opaque si bien qu'il avait l'impression de cuire dans un bain de vapeur viciée.

Tout à coup, il n'en put plus. Il se leva d'un coup et sortit de la pièce en courant pour se réfugier dans le grenier. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut la voix mélodieuse de Narcissa :

« Alors, Rabastan, on aime les échecs il parait ? »

Sous les toits, la chaleur était encore plus insupportable. Dehors, de lourds nuages noirs s'amoncelaient à mesure que l'après-midi avançait, écrasants, mais pas une goutte n'était encore tombée. Sirius s'était allongé, trop assommé pour faire quoi que ce soit. Une fine pellicule de sueur le poissait des pieds à la tête.

Il observait depuis un temps indéfini une araignée tisser sa toile sur le bord d'une armoire. Il avait entendu sa tante et ses cousines partir, enfin, un peu plus tôt. Quelque part dans la maison, une horloge sonna sept heures. Sirius soupira et se leva. Merlin savait pourquoi sa mère tenait à ce simulacre, mais mieux valait descendre à table pour le dîner.

Il avait encore la tête encore bourdonnante des conversations de l'après-midi. Au loin, un roulement de tonnerre se fit entendre.

La table avait été dressée dans la salle à manger. Sur la nappe blanche immaculée et empesée trônaient parfaitement alignés les plats en or aux armoiries des Black. Sa mère s'était déjà installée. Elle leva un sourcil désapprobateur à son approche. Il tira le plus bruyamment possible sa chaise avant de s'asseoir. Regulus arriva juste après, aussi silencieux qu'une souris. Il s'installa sans lever le nez des _ _Nouvelles Théories de l'Arithmancie__. Les plats vides se remplirent et chacun se servit. Seuls les couverts tintant sur les assiettes troublaient le silence qui s'était installé, ainsi que de temps à autre le bruissement d'une page que Regulus tournait. Allait savoir pourquoi, ce bruit agaçait Sirius. A chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, il coulait un regard mauvais vers son frère qui, trop absorbé par sa lecture, ne remarquait rien. Quant à Walburga, c'est Sirius qu'elle fixait.

-Tu t'es conduis de façon indigne, lâcha-t-elle en portant sa fourchette à la bouche.

La mâchoire de Sirius se crispa.

-Mais pas Bellatrix, je suppose? Siffla-t-il.

-Bellatrix ne t'aurai jamais pris à parti si tu te conduisais convenablement, tes fréquentations à Poudlard…

Sirius se leva d'un bond, coupant net la phrase de sa mère.

-Je t'interdis de parler d'eux !

-Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ?

-Et toi ? D'abord tu laisses Bellatrix me descendre devant ces…ces gens, ensuite tu insultes mes amis ?

-Des sang-mêlé et des traîtres à leur sang ! Comment peux-tu appeler ça des amis ? Et devant ta cousine ! Devant les Lestrange ! N'as-tu donc aucune décence ?

-De la décence ? Tu les as entendus parler ? Tu as entendu ce qu'ils disaient ? Ils fichent la trouille même à Narcissa! Et tu me parles de décence ?

-Les Lestrange sont une très vieille famille on ne peut plus respectable, et qui savent où est leur dignité ! Tu persiste à te vautrer dans la fange ! Tu n'as pas les moyens de les mépriser! J'aurai largement préféré avoir l'un des Lestrange comme fils plutôt que toi ! Toi, tu n'as jamais été qu'une déception depuis la seconde où tu es né ! Toujours à me harceler! Toujours à m'affronter! Sans jamais me laisser une seule seconde de répit! A humilier ta famille sans vergogne, sans remord! Mais j'aurai même préféré ne jamais t'avoir !

Walburga dû se rendre compte que ces mots avaient dépassés sa pensée, une drôle d'expression passa furtivement sur son visage. Mais dans la seconde, elle reprit son air dur et furieux.

Sirius était bouche bée, toutes ses répliques restant bloquées au fond de sa gorge. Il sentit un picotement au coin des yeux. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas que sa mère le voie pleurer.

-Très bien, dit-il.

Il sortit de la salle à manger en courant et se précipita dans sa chambre. Il jeta sa valise sur le lit et y lança pêle-mêle tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Walburga l'avait suivi d'un pas lourd et précipité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je m'en vais hurla-t-il d'une voix aiguë en fourrant en tas ses robes dans sa malle.

-Comment oses-tu ? Reviens ici !

Mais Sirius était déjà dans l'escalier, traînant la lourde valise derrière lui. Dans son dos Walburga lui lançait diverses imprécations, devant lui le couloir était droit et vide. Il nota sur le côté Regulus qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la salle à la manger, le regardant passer sans rien dire, les yeux écarquillés. Il traversa à grandes enjambées, et se retrouva face à la porte.

-Si tu pars tu ne reviens plus ! s'exclama Walburga.

Cela le décida. Il sortit, et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois au milieu du square. Les nuages percèrent, enfin, et une pluie fine et drue tomba, purifiant l'atmosphère. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement vidé. Il attendit un moment sous la pluie, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il aurait voulu que la porte se rouvre. Est-ce que sa mère allait venir le chercher ? Une déception depuis sa naissance avait-elle dit. Et ça le touchait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et Regulus ? Qu'avait-il pensé dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte ? Était-il d'accord avec leur mère, ou le fait qu'ils soient frère avait-il une quelconque signification pour lui ? Et pourquoi était-ce si important tout à coup ? Ils n'avaient jamais été proche après tout…

Un temps indéfini passa, et la porte du 12 square Grimmaurd demeurait obstinément close. Il réalisa qu'à cet instant précis, il n'avait pas de foyer et une boule se forma dans son estomac.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il fouilla ses poches et jura : dans sa hâte il avait oublié de prendre de l'argent. S'il ne pouvait pas prendre le Magicobus, il était bon pour resquiller le train moldu. Il attrapa la poignée de sa valise et se mit en route. Avec un peu de chance, il serait chez les Potter au petit matin.

.

.

Kreattur observait le jeune maître à la dérobée. Il était assis dans le couloir, les genoux rabattus sur sa poitrine, les yeux fixés sur la porte.

Sirius parti, la maîtresse s'était ruée sur l'antique tapisserie familiale, et d'un geste vif avait brûlé le nom de son fils aîné avant de disparaître dans les méandres de la maison. Le jeune maître l'avait regardé faire, les yeux écarquillés, le teint pâle. Puis, il s'était installé dans le couloir et n'en avait pas bougé. Mais il était minuit passé maintenant et la porte n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

-Monsieur Regulus ? Appela doucement Kreattur.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui. Il avait les yeux rouges.

-Il est tard continua l'elfe, peut-être devriez-vous aller dormir ? Kreattur pourrait vous apporter une collation dans votre chambre si vous le souhaitez.

Regulus se tourna à nouveau vers la porte. Cette fois, il avait la mâchoire serrée et les sourcils froncés. Il se leva brusquement donna un coup de pied rageur dans le porte manteau en jambe de troll. Celui-ci se renversa et roula lourdement au milieu du couloir. Tandis que Kreattur se penchait pour le ramasser, il entendit le jeune maître grimper les marches quatre à quatre. La porte de sa chambre claqua violemment, et le silence, troublé seulement par la bruit de la pluie dehors, revînt sur le 12 square Grimmaurd.


	5. Pré-au-Lard

-REGULUS ! Appela Walburga.

Son fils descendit l'escalier à pas précipités.

-Oui maman ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en lui montrant le balai qu'elle avait posé sur la table.

Il baissa la tête en rougissant violemment mais répondit :

« Mon balai ».

\- Ton balai, répéta-t-elle. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu aurais besoin d'un balai ?

Il releva la tête, fixant sa mère dans les yeux.

-Eh bien, je… j'ai pensé que cette année, je pourrai peut être à nouveaux faire partie de l'équipe de quidditch….

-L'année des BUSE ?! S'étrangla Walburga.

-Au moins essayer reprit-il précipitamment, juste pour un trimestre, et si jamais mes notes baissent alors j'arrêterai, promis.

-Oh, Regulus, comment peux-tu vouloir te compromettre dans ce genre d'âneries ?! Je pensais que toi au moins tu ne me décevrais pas…que tu savais que l'important c'était…

-…c'était la fierté de la famille Black acheva-t-il à sa place. Et j'ai travaillé dur pour ça. J'ai même reçu des prix pour mes efforts! Et je continuerai, j'aurai toutes mes BUSE avec mention optimal, promis ! Mais je voudrais vraiment jouer au quidditch, s'il te plait…

-C'est non, Regulus, combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire, tu ne dois pas te laisser distraire ! Concentre-toi sur l'essentiel ! Tu sais pourtant bien que…

Elle s'interrompit soudainement en plissant les yeux.

-Tu avais l'intention de faire ça dans mon dos, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Bafouilla-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu caché ce balai ?

-Je voulais t'en parler! J'attendais juste le bon moment, se défendit-il en rougissant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama-t-il. Arrête !

Mais Walburga avait pris le balai et sous les yeux de Regulus, le cassa en deux sur son genou.

- _ _PAS__ de quidditch ! Pas de distractions ! Si tu veux que je t'efface, comme ton frère, continue comme ça !

Son fils ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de fixer d'un œil éteint les deux moitiés du balai qu'elle venait de jeter sur la table

. Walburga fut satisfaite. Il avait fini par comprendre.

Elle ajouta plus doucement,

« Je fais ça pour ton bien tu sais ? »

.

.

La mère de Bartemius Croupton lui faisait de grands signes à travers la fenêtre du Poudlard Express. Son père n'était pas venu bien sûr. Il avait été retenu au ministère, celui qu'on n'appelait plus qu'avec crainte Voldemort montait en puissance, et de toute évidence, il était plus important que lui. Croupton avait à peine vu son père durant l'été.

Le train s'ébranla. Le visage de sa mère s'effaça lentement, et il reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait dans le wagon. En face de lui un jeune homme brun avait déjà revêtu sa robe de Poudlard, un insigne de préfet scintillant sur sa poitrine. Il avait une main serrée sur une moitié de balai et l'autre posée sur un livre d'arithmancie. Mais le livre était fermé, et le jeune homme semblait plutôt absorbé par le paysage défilant à travers la vitre.

Barty sortit __la gazette du sorcier__ de sa poche, et commença à la lire tout en piochant dans le paquet de sucreries que sa mère lui avait glissé dans la poche.

Un couple, les Lestrange avait été arrêté puis relâché suite à un accident tragique ayant causé la mort de deux moldus. On recherchait toujours les causes du drame. Mais les Lestrange étaient une très respectable famille et leur bref détour par le bureau des aurors avait causé un beau petit scandale. La __gazette__ mettait ouvertement en cause le zèle de son père et annonçait avec délectation qu'il allait faire l'objet d'une enquête du service des affaires internes. Elle louait en revanche Augustus Rockwood qui avait vaillamment défendu le couple.

A côté de l'article, il y avait une photo des deux Lestrange. La jeune Bellatrix était très belle avec ses cheveux bruns encadrant son visage pâle et ses yeux clairs.

Les mains de Barty se crispèrent sur le journal. Voilà donc à quoi son père passait son temps. Traquer d'innocentes jeunes femmes et leur mari et s'attirer par la même occasion les foudres de ses patrons. L'obsession de son père pour ce Voldemort le dépassait complètement. Ça l'écœurait même. Qu'avait-il de si particulier pour qu'il lui accorde tant d'importance ? Le ministre lui-même disait qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant.

Il termina sa lecture, mais il avait une boule au creux de l'estomac qui refusait de s'en aller. Bien après avoir reposé le journal il continua de ruminer sur son père qui préférait traquer des criminels imaginaires plutôt que de passer du temps avec lui. Quand le jeune homme en face lui demanda son journal, il acquiesça sans même y prêter attention.

« ….. _ _Neville and the Shadows ?__ »

-Quoi ?

Barty se retourna. Le brun lui avait parlé mais il n'était pas du tout sûr d'avoir compris le début.

-Il y a un concert de __Neville and the Shadows__ ce soir à Dublin reprit-il en montrant la gazette, tu veux y aller ?

Barty le regarda pour de bon. Il se surprit à penser qu'il avait un air de famille avec cette Bellatrix,. Il attendait calmement une réponse, comme si sa question n'était totalement incongrue.

Barty finit par répondre, assez perplexe.

-Mais, on ne peut pas y allez, dit-il lentement comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un de pas tout à fait sain d'esprit, on va à Poudlard.

Le jeune brun haussa les épaules.

-Les cours ne commencent que demain. On peut faire l'aller-retour dans la nuit. On ne loupera que la répartition. Alors ?

Barty le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, si ?

-Comme tu veux, dit finalement l'autre devant l'absence de réponse de Barty.

Il se leva, et regarda son balai cassé abandonné sur la banquette.

-Est ce que je peux t'emprunter ton balai ? Je te le rendrais demain précisa-t-il, promis.

Croupton, toujours incrédule hocha la tête et lui tendis son vieil __étoile filante__. Il regarda ensuite, fasciné, le garçon ouvrir la fenêtre, escalader la banquette, enfourcher le balai et s'envoler.

-Non mais franchement, s'écria-t-il dans le compartiment désormais vide. Ça, _ _ça__ c'est vraiment stupide !

Il continua à fixer la fenêtre grande ouverte, et il se maudit lui-même en se rendant compte qu'il éprouvait une certaine envie, et même du regret de ne pas avoir suivi le garçon.

.

.

McGonagall commençait ses cours avec les cinquièmes années. Ils l'attendaient déjà devant la classe. Elle l'ouvrit d'un simple _ _alohomora__ et ils entrèrent dans l'habituel brouhaha. Regulus Black arriva en courant, des cernes énormes sous les yeux et il tenta de se mêler discrètement au troupeau. Visiblement, il venait tout juste d'arriver à l'école Il avait un sourire hilare. C'était, songea le professeur avec amertume, la première fois qu'elle voyait son élève sourire.

-Monsieur Black, vous irez voir le professeur Slughorn immédiatement après les cours. Elle ferma la porte en fronçant les sourcils. C'était couru d'avance bien sûr. Après tout, Regulus Black avait été bien trop sage durant toutes ces années.

.

.

Trois coups furent donnés à la porte

« Entrez » dit Dumbledore. Il posa le rapport que Rusard lui avait écrit sur le nombre d'étudiants à renvoyer, la quasi-totalité en fait, et invita Regulus Black à s'asseoir.

-Ah, Regulus, mon garçon, il nota que le jeune homme fronçait imperceptiblement les sourcils et il décida de s'abstenir de ce genre de familiarités à l'avenir.

« Vous n'avez pas pris le Poudlard Express ».

\- Apparemment Non.

-Votre mère –il repensa à la beuglante que lui avait envoyée Mrs Black- a beaucoup insisté pour que vous passiez les vacances de noël chez vous. Je ne peux pas vous garder à Poudlard, Regulus. Elle passera vous chercher ce soir.

Le garçon se crispa sur sa chaise mais ne pris pas la peine de répondre.

-Et si nous parlions -encore- de votre attitude cette année ?

Il prit un dossier sur le bureau et énuméra.

-Vous n'avez assisté à presque aucun cours, à part ceux du professeur Binns, rendu quasiment aucun devoir, êtes allez à Pré-au-Lard durant les heures de cours alors même que vous n'avez pas l'autorisation écrite de vos parents pour vous y rendre…et vous avez falsifié les bons de commande de la bibliothèque pour commander un exemplaire de __La correspondance de Clovis Clotherfield__ , et un autre __Des dits de Dame Vertetige__ , ce qui a coûté une belle petite somme à l'école.

Il leva les yeux, face à lui, le jeune homme regardait par-dessus son épaule l'horizon qui s'étendait par la fenêtre.

-Pourquoi ces deux livres précisément ? demanda Dumbledore

-Les auteurs sont des contemporains des fondateurs. Répondit Regulus Je voulais savoir pourquoi Serpentard était parti et où, mais la première mention de sa dispute avec Gryffondor date d'environ un siècle après la fondation de l'école. Et vous m'avez confisqué les livres, ajouta-t-il avec un air de reproche.

-Je vois, répondit simplement Dumbledore. Vous comprenez bien sûr, que c'est votre avenir que vous jouez ? Vous passez vos BUSE cette année. Peut-être que vous ne mesurez pas encore ce que cela implique, mais ce diplôme est un sésame nécessaire pour votre vie future. Quant au reste, si votre comportement ne change pas, je serai obligé de prendre des mesures.

-Pourquoi vous le faites pas ?

Il le fixait sans sourciller, il n'y avait même pas de défi dans sa voix. En vérité, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, les retenus n'avaient aucun effet sur le garçon, et il ne voulait pas envisager le renvoi. Trop de ses élèves notamment chez les Serpentards étaient fascinés par Tom Jedusor. Un certain nombre d'entre eux l'avaient déjà rejoint sitôt passé le pas de Poudlard. Il n'était sans doute pas prudent de renvoyer le jeune Black trop près de sa cousine Bellatrix. Mais tout ce qu'il lui disait glissait visiblement sur lui.

-Peut être pourriez-vous me parler de ce qui ne va pas ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler ?

-Non monsieur, il n'y a rien.

Dumbledore soupira d'un air désabusé. Il détestait qu'un élève lui réponde ça.

-Votre mère viendra vous chercher ce soir répéta-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi.

Il avait son habituel ton atone mais il y avait aussi une note de supplique dans sa voix.

-Je ne peux pas vous garder pour les vacances si votre mère ne le souhaite pas. Mais il ne s'agit que de deux semaines, vous serez très vite rentré. Allez préparer vos affaires, maintenant. Par mesure de précaution, vous attendrez votre mère en compagnie du professeur McGonagall, dans son bureau.

Une fois seul, il relu encore une fois le dossier du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de demander ce qu'il se passait. La pression qu'avait mise Walburga Black sur ces deux fils lui explosait encore une fois à la figure comme une bombabouse. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de lui avoir envoyé hibou sur hibou durant toutes ces années. Dans quel état reviendrait-il après deux semaines passées chez cette harpie ? La question ne se posa pas. Une demi-heure après son entretien avec le jeune Black, Minerva entra dans son bureau et annonça d'une voix perçante :

-Regulus Black s'est enfui par ma fenêtre !

.

.

Sirius devait voir Dumbledore, et Lily l'avait accompagné. Elle avait dans l'idée de faire un saut à Prés-au-Lard pour chercher un cadeau d'anniversaire à James. C'était assez curieux de déambuler dans les rues non plus en tant qu'étudiante mais comme une adulte. Ses pas cependant l'avaient dirigé automatiquement vers Zonko et Honeydukes. Elle avait fait le plein de confiseries et se dirigeait maintenant vers les trois balais en suçotant une plume en sucre. Dans son dos, un élève de Poudlard hélait un de ses camarades.

-Hé ! Hé Ho ! ….La sang-de-bourbe ! La sang-de-bourbe !

Comprenant que c'était elle qu'on appelait, Lily se retourna vivement, rougissant des pieds à la tête sous l'insulte. Un jeune homme qu'elle reconnut comme étant le petit frère de Sirius courait vers elle. Elle le toisa froidement quand il s'arrêta à son niveau.

Il s'arrêta une minute pour respirer, essoufflé d'avoir couru.

-Tu avais perdu ça chez Honeydukes, finit-il par dire.

Il tendit son porte-monnaie à Lily.

-Ah, dit-elle, en le récupérant.

Le temps qu'elle dise autre chose, le garçon était déjà reparti.

-Ah, répéta-t-elle.

.

.

A chaque fois que Sirius se retrouvait assis face au bureau de Dumbledore, il repensait à la nuit où il avait envoyé Rogue dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il frissonna. Quoiqu'il en dise, ce n'était pas un souvenir agréable. Il reporta son attention sur Dumbledore. Son petit frère partait en roue libre : il avait volé le balai d'un autre élève nommé Perkins, n'allait quasiment plus en cours et avait disparu deux fois. La première durant les vacances de noël, la deuxième fois il y a quelques jours, pendant près d'une semaine. Une partie de lui, la mesquine, la jalouse, se réjouissait de voir le fils chéri de sa mère se casser la gueule. Mais Regulus n'était pas responsable de toute les horreurs que lui avait balancées Walburga et de toute évidence, elle avait fait des ravages chez lui aussi. Au fur et à mesure que Dumbledore parlait, il se souvenait de la silhouette de son frère le nez plongé dans un bouquin quelconque en plein mois d'août ou de la scène de l'infirmerie, quand il avait appris par hasard qu'il s'intoxiquait aux potions de mémoire. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Il essaya de se souvenir d'un moment, où il aurait discuté avec son frère, mais seuls les cris stridents de Walburga lui revinrent en mémoire.

-J'outrepasse sans doute mes fonctions de directeur en vous en parlant, mais il semble bien que plus aucun professeur n'ai de prise sur lui…

-Regulus et moi ne sommes pas très proches fini-t-il par dire, je doute qu'il m'écoute si je lui parle, et je ne suis sûrement pas le mieux placé pour le faire.

\- Vous ne perdez rien à essayer.

Sirius soupira.

\- Il est en cours ?

-Oh j'en doute fort, il n'a pas mis un seul pied chez le professeur Vector depuis le début de l'année. Il passe beaucoup de temps à discuter avec le Baron Sanglant. Sinon essayez les alentours de Pré-au-Lard. Au pire il sera sûrement rentré pour les cours du professeur Binns.

-Binns ? fit Sirius surpris.

-Ou Pré-au-Lard.

-On va commencer par là.

Un peu plus tard, Sirius marchait en périphérie du village. Lily, avait vu Regulus se diriger vers la cabane Hurlante. Et en effet, un peu plus loin, la silhouette élancée de son frère s'avançait doucement sur le chemin.

-Reg !

Son frère s'arrêta à sa hauteur, ils étaient aussi grand l'un que l'autre maintenant, et le fixa d'un air mauvais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

-Je suis venu te voir, prendre des nouvelles.

-C'est Dumbledore qui t'envoie. Siffla Regulus.

Il avait un ton furieux. Sirius fut quelque peu désarçonné mais ne chercha pas à nier.

-Il s'inquiète pour toi, dit-il maladroitement, moi aussi je m'inquiète pour toi.

Mais Regulus avait déjà sorti sa baguette. En un instant Sirius fut suspendu dans les airs non pas par la cheville, mais par le cou. Il suffoquait. Il porta les mains à son cou, tentant vainement de desserrer l'étreinte du sort, mais il n'y avait aucun lien à agripper.

-Toi, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Ton auguste personne s'inquiète pour moi ? Mais c'est trop gentil ça ! C'est un honneur même !

Sirius émit un râle, il commençait à manquer d'air mais Regulus maintenait le sort.

\- D'abord tu te barres, ensuite tu te pointes comme ça ? Et après quoi ?

-Stop ! Stop ! Fit une voix affolée.

Lily arrivait en courant, d'un geste de sa baguette, elle libéra Sirius qui tomba à terre, la respiration sifflante. Lily se pencha vers lui, inquiète et se tourna vers Regulus.

-Ne m'approche pas, sang-de-bourbe !

Sirius la vit ouvrir des yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce que tu….commença-t-elle.

Bang !

Un second sort les envoya tous les deux valdinguer. Ils heurtèrent violemment un muret quelques mètres plus loin

-Si tu m'approche encore, je te tue ! Hurla Regulus avant de s'enfuir.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà. J'en profite pour dire que la totalité de l'histoire est déjà écrite, je publie les chapitres le lundi et le vendredi. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et jamais vous voulez laisser une review, n'hésitez pas^^._


	6. Le Tunnel

Quand vers 1827 les moldus projetèrent pour la première fois de faire circuler des sortes de trains sous la ville de Londres, un sorcier nommé William Walker eut une idée encore plus visionnaire. Ainsi, pendant que les moldus creusaient les tunnels du premier métro, les sorciers firent de même en vue de construire la Grande Bibliothèque Sorcière de Londres. Chaque station du « tube » moldu devait également servir de point d'entrée à ce que la __gazette__ appelait déjà à grand renfort d'hyperboles « la plus grande bibliothèque du monde. » William Walker voulait que sa bibliothèque renferme tout le savoir du monde, sorcier comme moldu. Tout ce qui était et serait publié devait finir dans ses rayonnages. De nombreux donateurs privés, soucieux de voir leurs noms inscrit sur une plaque à l'entrée envoyèrent des milliers d'ouvrages, d'autres furent rapatriés de bibliothèques sorcières jugées trop petites, trop dispersées. Ainsi, quand le 10 janvier 1863, les moldus circulèrent pour la première fois sous terre entre Bishop's Road et Farringdon street, ils passèrent sans le savoir à coté de milliers de kilomètres de galeries remplies de livres du sol au plafond. L'inauguration aurait dû avoir lieu le mois suivant.

Hélas, si la bibliothèque appartenait au ministère de la magie, William Walker eut la mauvaise idée d'en confier la gestion aux gobelins. Et quand la grande crise diplomatique gobeline éclata, ceux-ci décidèrent en représailles de ne plus indexer aucun livre. Le vernissage en grandes pompes vira au pugilat, et ce qui aurait dû être un puits de science se transforma en cimetière.

La bibliothèque était ouverte, néanmoins, et les gobelins continuèrent de l'exploiter, ensorcelant (malheur aux voleurs) et conservant précieusement chacun des livres qui leur avaient été confiés, les rangeant soigneusement côte à côte sans jamais les classer ni les enregistrer sur aucun registre. Comme l'avait souhaité William Walker, chaque année, tout ce qui avait été publié dans le monde, moldu ou sorcier, journal ou encyclopédie, échouait sur leurs étagères. Au fil des ans, les gobelins creusèrent de nouvelles ramifications puis, ils ajoutèrent des ramifications aux ramifications, et ainsi de suite créant peu à peu un véritable labyrinthe.

A l'heure actuelle, la situation était exactement la même qu'il y a plus d'un siècle, et hormis les elfes de l'entretien, les longs tunnels n'étaient plus foulés que par quelques illuminés désespéré de ne pas trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Mais surtout par des guides touristiques affublant la bibliothèque de divers noms pompeux quand la plupart des gens l'appelait prosaïquement Le Tunnel et abreuvant les crédules d'histoires pas franchement vérifiées : le suicide de tel savant désespéré, tel autre absorbé par sa lecture au point d'en dépérir, ou encore l'histoire de jeunes gamins s'étant aventuré trop loin dans les boyaux et incapables de retrouver leurs chemins. Il fallait reconnaître qu'après ce genre d'histoire, les gens avaient le pourboire plus généreux. Enfin, ça c'est ce que disait Narcissa.

Bellatrix marchait droite et fière, jetant des regards méprisants à toute cette plèbe moldue manifestement inconsciente de son infériorité. Il fallait y remédier de toute urgence. Mais pour l'instant, et elle le regrettait, il fallait être prudent. Bientôt. En outre, elle n'était pas là pour ça. Elle descendit les escaliers de la station Picadilly Circus, emprunta une porte dérobée, et se retrouva dans le Tunnel. En tant que Londonienne, elle en connaissait les axes principaux, et aussi une poignée d'autres, un peu moins importants. Cependant, le Tunnel n'avait jamais eu suffisamment d'attraits pour elle pour qu'elle pousse plus loin que nécessaire son exploration des lieux. Elle chemina le long d'un boyau arrondi, bordé par des étagères qui se rejoignaient au milieu du plafond voûté, shoota négligemment dans la __Comédie__ et __la bible du batteur__ posé l'un sur l'autre au beau milieu du chemin et se retrouva dans la salle de lecture Serpentard, surnommée ainsi car ses immenses fenêtres arrondies donnaient directement sous la Tamise, diffusant une douce lumière émeraude, rappelant ainsi la salle commune à Poudlard. Mais la salle était vide. Elle fit demi-tour, passa devant un panneau en cuivre indiquant __arts médiévaux__ à moitié effacé, bifurqua, revint sur ses pas. Elle avait failli la louper. Une porte complètement tordue, si petite qu'elle y passait à peine, coincée entre deux étagères. Elle poussa la porte et remonta les escaliers. Elle déboucha sur une autre salle de lecture. De l'extérieur, elle donnait aux moldus l'impression d'un immeuble condamné, mais l'intérieur n'était guère mieux. La salle était richement décorée les tables étaient en bois massifs et les lourds fauteuils rouges avaient dû être confortable en leurs temps. Mais tout était entièrement recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, et une vitre avait été cassée, traversée par la branche d'un arbre qui répandait ses feuilles de partout.

Des traces de pas se démarquaient nettement à travers la crasse, menant vers une petite cour. Elle était entièrement recouverte d'herbes folles hautes d'au moins un mètre, poussant jusque dans la vasque d'une ancienne fontaine. Le lierre avait une taille extravagante, et un banc de pierre s'était effondré.

Au milieu de toute cette débauche végétale, elle repéra son cousin. Regulus était assis à l'ombre d'un grand arbre entre deux racines qui avaient défoncées les dalles de pierres. C'est à peine s'il leva la tête à son approche.

-Tu as reçu le résultat de tes BUSE, dit-elle en s'asseyant à son tour et en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Regulus se redressa attrapa l'enveloppe et déplia le feuillet à l'intérieur. En face de la plupart des matières, Bellatrix le savait, était inscrit un aride « absence injustifiée », à l'exception de l'histoire de la magie, où il avait obtenu un Optimal. Cette seule note suffit à faire sourire Regulus qui reposa négligemment la feuille par terre avant de se tourner vers sa cousine.

-C'est pas si mal…

Il soupira avant de continuer :

-Maman l'as vu bien sur….

Bellatrix acquiesça. Elle avait été là quand Walburga avait ouvert la lettre et le désarroi de sa tante avait été plus que jouissif.

« Je ne le reconnais plus, avait-elle à Bellatrix qui avait toutes les peines du monde à dissimuler son sourire, il n'est même pas rentré à la maison, c'est à peine si je sais où il est…Narcissa dit qu'il passe souvent dans le Tunnel…et maintenant ça, avait-elle dit en agitant la lettre. Puis elle avait conclu, au bord des larmes, je voudrais juste qu'il rentre…. »

-Elle aimerait beaucoup que tu rentres, se contenta de dire Bellatrix, elle est inquiète, tout le monde l'est…et puis ou vis tu d'abord ?

Son cousin se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Et pour le reste ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées ? Pourquoi passes-tu tout ton temps ici ?

-J'essaie de savoir pourquoi Serpentard et Gryffondor se sont disputés.

-Mais tout le monde le sait pourquoi !

Puis elle demanda, légèrement intriguée.

-Tu arrive à retrouver des livres dans tout ce foutoir ?

-Pas toi ? Tu es Londonienne pourtant.

Bellatrix ne répondit pas, il continua.

-Il y a des gens qui en ont regroupé un peu par thèmes, mais c'est dérisoire face à tout ce qu'il y a. En fait, il faut savoir de quand date le livre que tu veux consulter s'il date d'après 1863, ou sinon à quelle date il a pu être envoyé, après tu peux a peu près deviner dans quelle partie il va se trouver. Par exemple, si tu cherches un livre que la bibliothèque a acquis entre 1910 et 1920, en principe, il sera dans la partie du sud-est, deuxième sous-sol. Mais c'est long et pas franchement sûr, c'est surtout une question de chance. Cela dit, si tu arrêtes de chercher et que tu prends des livres au hasard, tu peux tomber sur des trucs intéressants.

Bellatrix le fixa un instant hébétée. Elle pouvait se vanter de connaître la partie ancienne du Tunnel, celle construite en premier et que Cissi faisait visiter aux touristes, mais elle ne s'était jamais aventurée plus avant dans les profondeurs du dédale. Et jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais connue personne qui l'ai fait, encore moins qui ait réussi à trouver un bouquin précis là-dedans. Les fables idiotes sur les gosses perdus dans le Tunnel lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Regulus. Dit-elle brusquement.

-Par rapport aux BUSE tu veux dire ?

-Non, bien sûr que non pas par rapport aux BUSE, je veux dire, je comprends tout à fait quand on voit ce qu'est Poudlard sous Dumbledore, ça n'a aucun intérêt. Mais sérieusement Regulus, tu ne peux pas t'enfermer ici ! Tu pourrais faire tellement de choses !

Le jeune homme la regarda intensément, essayant de savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête.

-Oh ! Voldemort tu veux dire ?

-Tu ne peux pas prononcer son nom ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, mais oui, c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit.

Regulus eut un sourire rêveur et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.

-Ils en parlaient tous à Poudlard. Tous ce qu'il fait, ça à l'air tellement…tellement démesuré !

-C'est exactement ça, continua Bellatrix encouragé par la réaction de son cousin, c'est même plus grand que ce que tu peux imaginer ! Et nous avons besoin de gens comme toi Regulus ! Des…-elle faillit dire serviteurs mais se retint - équipiers loyaux, et qui connaissent les vraies valeurs, celles du sang, celles de la vraie magie. On peut dire ce qu'on veut de ta mère, elle t'a au moins enseigné ça.

-Mais qu'est-ce que V…Qu'est-ce qu' _ _il__ pourrait bien faire de moi ? demanda Regulus avec un sourire contrit.

Bellatrix eut un sourire à son tour, un sourire confiant, plein de promesses.

-Tout.

.

.

Il fallait être lucide : ses mangemorts n'étaient qu'une meute de chien se prenant pour des loups sous prétexte qu'ils arrachaient les ailes des mouches. C'était tout ce qu'il attendait d'eux d'ailleurs. Avec Bellatrix, c'était différent. Elle était à peine plus qu'une enfant quand Rosier l'avait traînée pour la première fois à l'une de leur réunion. A l'époque elle lui avait fait l'effet d'une jument farouche, crinière au vent. Sang-pur aux allures de pur-sang, aussi dure et acérée qu'un diamant. Jamais il n'aurait pu la dresser. Non, c'était elle qui, fascinée par ce qu'il était avait ployé l'échine spontanément. Elle était la seule qui ne mentait pas quand elle lui jurait que ses desseins étaient les siens, la seule à lui appartenir pleinement, dévouée corps et âme contre l'unique promesse qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à imposer de limites à ses pulsions tordues.

Mais elle avait beau être le fleuron de ses mangemorts, Voldemort ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de son cousin.

Elle était restée près de la porte et attendait, aussi fière qu'un chat ramenant une souris morte alors que le gosse était agenouillé devant lui face contre terre.

-Relève-toi, Regulus.

Il obéit, les yeux prudemment rivé sur le sol, au beau milieu des antiquités accumulées au cours des années. La vérité, c'est que toutes ces vieilleries ne valaient pas un clou. D'une manière générale, il manquait au cottage Beurk le faste des vieilles bâtisses sorcières. Mais l'atmosphère singulière du cabinet des curiosités faisait son petit effet sur la plupart des mangemorts. Du reste, il avait besoin d'une base, et son ancien patron, Caractacus Beurk avait été tout à fait en âge d'être terrassé par la vieillesse sans que quiconque ne pose de questions.

Il reporta son attention sur Regulus Black.

C'était assez décevant, songeât-il en lui tournant autour, le scrutant de haut en bas de ses yeux rouge. Il ne semblait rien avoir d'extraordinaire, légèrement trop mince, les même cheveux noirs que Bella, les yeux gris…mais il semblait bien pale face à elle. On lui avait dit que le grand frère était mieux…Et puis il y avait autre chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement.

-Quel âge as-tu, Regulus ?

-J'ai eu seize ans hier…maître, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Et en plus, il était mineur. Bon, c'était mieux quand ils étaient jeunes, plus malléable, mais là, il ne pourrait pas faire un pas sans que tout le ministère lui tombe dessus. Et inutile de le renvoyer à Poudlard il y avait déjà des recrues, très certainement plus aptes. A quoi pourrait-il bien servir ? Et puis il y avait cette impression indéfinissable…

Il lui ressemblait, comprit-il soudain. Ce maintien, droit et élégant, ces cheveux noirs, et cette…beauté, moins flamboyante que chez Bellatrix, certes, et pour l'heure déformée par l'appréhension, mais tout aussi magnétique, plus fascinante même d'un certain coté. C'était sa beauté envoûtante à lui quand il avait seize ans et qu'il avait encore les traits hideux de son ignoble père moldu.

D'un coup, il eut la furieuse envie de tuer le gosse sur le champ. Il jeta un œil à Bellatrix. Elle était toujours à sa place, attendant la suite. S'il le lui demandait, elle le tuerait elle-même sans état d'âme. Mais était-il vraiment nécessaire d'humilier son meilleur lieutenant ?

Le tuer ? Ne pas le tuer ?

Il le regarda à nouveau. Il avait la chair à vif, c'était déjà ça. Et il avait le pedigree qu'il fallait. Il venait à peine de réunir assez de soldats pour lancer la grande offensive. Il n'était pas très judicieux de refuser un sang-pur, encore moins de braquer les autres en le tuant. Pour le moment du moins. Au pire, ça lui ferait toujours un pion en plus. Non pas qu'il en manquait mais bon.

-Tends ton bras, finit-il par dire.

Pas question de faire une cérémonie pour lui.

Sans aucune hésitation, le jeune homme lui présenta son bras gauche. Voldemort sortit sa baguette et la pointa dessus.

« Morsmordre ! » dit-il d'une voix forte,

Aussitôt, des flammes vertes sortirent de la baguette et serpentèrent sur le bras du garçon qui hoqueta de douleur mais ne cria pas. Quand elles disparurent, la Marque des Ténèbres encore rouge vif ornait son bras. Le jeune homme la fixa, fasciné. Voldemort regarda Bellatrix qui semblait rayonner de fierté. Après tout, il pouvait bien donner un sucre à sa pouliche de temps à autre.


	7. Diversion

Maugrey cavalait dans les couloirs du ministère en pestant férocement contre la bureaucratie et les bureaucrates inaptes pas foutu de tenir des dossiers qui le harassait de paperasse chaque jour un peu plus, et qui finirai par avoir sa peau bien avant les mangemorts. D'ailleurs, ils étaient probablement de mèches. La circulaire B5 qui le forçait à faire des demandes en cinq exemplaires chaque fois qu'il voulait consulter un dossier et la nouvelle nomenclature de la salle des archives ne pouvait être qu'une forme de torture particulièrement perverse inventée par un maniaque. Il caressait l'idée d'offrir un aller simple à Azkaban à tout le cinquième étage, mobilier compris (motif : torture psychologique) quand il pila net. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait jusque dans sa jambe de bois. Etait-ce le silence du couloir, pourtant normal a cet heure qui le faisait dérailler, ou bien est-ce qu'encore une fois son œil magique était passé trop rapidement sur quelque chose d'important ? Il sortit sa baguette, son œil s'agita dans son orbite avant de se focaliser sur un point précis. Le bureau des aurors deux portes plus loin était plongé dans le noir. Sa baguette allumé tendu devant lui, il ouvrit brusquement la porte et entra dans la pièce. Le rai de lumière balaya rapidement la pièce et s'arrêta sur le bureau. Le mangemort se balançait nonchalamment sur une chaise, les pieds posés sur les dossiers de Maugrey comme s'il était tout à fait à sa place. Son masque blanc et sa tunique noire contrastait étrangement avec sa posture décontractée.

Ils lancèrent leurs sorts en même temps. Maugrey se jeta à terre pour esquiver le rai de lumière rouge. Il se releva…pour se rebaisser aussitôt, évitant de justesse un second sort. Il s'agenouilla derrière l'armoire tandis que l'autre s'était planqué derrière le bureau.

- _ _Expulso__ !

Il roula sur le côté et esquiva de peu l'armoire à fourniture qui venait d'exploser derrière lui.

Il répliqua. Le bureau explosa alors que le mangemort bondissait pour sortir de sa cachette lançant au passage un sort de répulsion que Maugrey bloqua.

-Fol-Oeil!

Le bruit avait attiré les deux Londubat Frank et Alice. Ils avaient dégainés leurs baguettes et accourraient aux côtés de Maugrey en même temps qu'ils lançaient le sort d'alarme.

Une sonnerie assourdissante se fit entendre. Le mangemort envoya sur eux ce qu'il restait des meubles avant de filer fissa dans le couloir. Ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite mais il était rapide. Il bifurqua brusquement en direction du hall et bloqua le passage d'un mur de feu. Le temps de l'éteindre, il avait disparu.

-On se sépare dit Maugrey.

À peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il y eut un « Bang »sonore suivit de hurlements, et ils se précipitèrent vers le bureau du Contrôle des Objets Magiques.

-Weasley, du large hurla Maugrey en passant devant le jeune roux médusé. Il s'échappait du bureau explosé toutes sortes d'objets ensorcelés. Alice se baissa vivement pour esquiver une cuvette de toilette mordeuse. L'œil magique de Maugrey pivota et soudainement il le vit à travers la cloison, quelques mètres plus loin adossé contre le mur.

Il ne les avait tout de même pas attendu, si ?

-C'est une diversion, compris Maugrey. Je m'occupe de lui. Trouvez le reste !

Alice et Frank acquiescèrent et Maugrey se précipita vers l'autre qui avait repris sa course. Ils arrivèrent vers les ascenseurs.

-Non, grogna l'auror.

Il sauta dans l'ascenseur presque en même temps que le mangemort, celui-ci ressortît aussitôt en lançant un sort au tableau des boutons. Maugrey n'eut que le temps de voir l'autre lui faire un petit signe de la main pendant que les portes se refermaient.

Il hurla de rage, impuissant dans la cabine qui se déplaçait à une lenteur d'escargot. Les portes se rouvrirent après ce qu'il lui parut une éternité et qu'il eut fait un à un tous les étages du ministère sans pouvoir sortir. Il se rua dans les escaliers où il remonta les marches quatre à quatre. Il fallait le choper à la sortie. A peine arriva-t-il dans l'atrium qu'un sort de ficelage l'atteignit de plein fouet. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, suivit de près par le mangemort passèrent devant lui sans s'arrêter. Les Londubat et Shacklebolt sur les talons. Les deux compères n'essayèrent même pas d'utiliser les cheminées et se précipitèrent dans la cabine téléphonique de l'entrée visiteur, mais, ça n'avait aucune importance.

« Ils sont coincés de toute façon pensa Maugrey. Les issues avaient dû être condamnées au moment même où l'alarme avait été donnée.

Mais dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la cabine, celle-ci s'éleva avant que Shacklebolt n'ai le temps de les atteindre.

Alice libéra Maugrey du sortilège.

\- On peut encore les rattraper, lui dit-elle, on a des gars dehors, ils ont déployé un filet anti-transplanage.

Ils se précipitèrent à leur tour dans la cabine téléphonique dès qu'elle fut redescendue. Dehors, un fin crépitement bleu leur indiqua que le filet anti-transplanage était en place. Maugrey aperçu Scrimgeour qui accourrait, à bout de souffle.

-Ils ont filé ! Les autres les cherchent.

Maugrey se tourna vers les autres.

-On quadrille le secteur. Frank et Alice, par là ! Shacklebolt et Scrimgeour, par là !

Ils se séparèrent Maugrey prit au nord. Une pluie fine commençait à tomber, s'intensifiant de plus en plus. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Maugrey se retrouva complètement trempé. Il fouilla méthodiquement les rues, baguette en main. La pluie n'aidait pas.

« Continuez les recherches » beugla-t-il alors qu'il croisait Scrimgeour et Shacklebolt bredouilles.

Quelques moldus à moitié caché sous de larges parapluies vaquaient à leurs occupations, ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué quoique ce soit d'anormal. Quand il devint évident qu'il leur avait filé entre les doigts, il fit demi-tour et rejoignit Frank Londubat.

-Alors ?

-Rien. Ils ont filés.

Le jeune auror le fixa mal à l'aise et continua.

-Fol-Œil, l'un des mangemorts…il avait encore la Trace sur lui…

Il hocha la tête silencieusement. La nouvelle n'était pas très étonnante, mais affligeante.

-On l'a identifié ? grogna-t-il.

\- Regulus Black.

Maugrey grimaça. Il connaissait le nom pour avoir bossé sur le dossier Lestrange.

-Mieux vaut voir ça à l'intérieur finit-il par dire.

.

.

Attendre la diversion.

Falsifier les dossiers.

Fuir.

C'était simple. Enfantin même. Pourtant Barty Croupton tremblait comme une feuille. C'était de la folie, il n'était pas un homme de terrain. Il allait se faire prendre, tout perdre et finir à Azkaban. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Mais le maître comptait sur lui, et la simple idée qu'il puisse le décevoir lui était insupportable. Pour la première fois, il avait quelqu'un à rendre fier. Il __devait__ réussir. Il était sous polynectar après tout.

Il travaillait au ministère depuis le début de l'été, son père l'y avait fait entrer par la petite porte, c'est ce qui l'avait désigné pour la mission. Et ça avait eu l'air si simple quand le maître lui en avait parlé ! Mais maintenant….

Fasciné par sa propre témérité, Barty fit un pas, puis un autre, et finalement traversa tout l'atrium. Il lui semblait que tout ceux qu'ils croisaient le fixaient, que leur regard lui disait « on sait ce que tu vas faire ». Mais il arriva aux ascenseurs sans que personne ne l'arrête. Dans la cabine un rouquin avec des lunettes se débattait avec des peluches étrangleuses. Un jeune brun considéra vaguement Barty quand il entra. Il lui était vaguement familier. L'ascenseur arriva au département de la justice magique et tout le monde descendit.

Barty se dirigea vers les bureaux du service des usages abusifs de la magie, pris un ticket et s'installa dans la salle d'attente. Son cœur battait si fort que tout le monde devait l'entendre. Soudain, il y eu une détonation assourdissante. Juste après l'alarme retentit et se fut la confusion la plus complète. Barty en profita pour se ruer vers les bureaux du Magenmagot .Il arriva devant la salle des archives, prononça le mot de passe et entra. Il se trouva face aux rangées d'étagères où étaient entreposées toutes les pièces à convictions des aurors. Il devait maintenant trouver celles qui l'intéressaient. Il consulta le registre posé sur une table, mais il ne comprenait pas. Comment le cinquième étage avait-il classé les dossiers ?

Il perdait du temps.

Éperdu, il fouilla convulsivement chaque boite en espérant trouver la bonne mais elles étaient trop nombreuses. En désespoir de cause, il sortit sa baguette et hurla :

« __Incendio__ ! ».

La pièce pris feu aussitôt, et les précieuses preuves des aurors partirent en fumée. Il ne resta pas pour contempler son œuvre et s'enfuit aussitôt.

« Là ! » Hurla une voix féminine.

Son cœur cessa de battre au milieu du couloir.

Repéré !

Il se retourna. Mais les voix ne l'avait pas encore vus, les deux aurors se précipitaient vers la salle incendiée. Il ne les attendit pas et pris ces jambes à son coup.

-Hé ! Vous ! STOP !

Cette fois-ci, c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait. Il accéléra, et tenta de couper par le bureau de Hopkirck. Mais la seconde porte du bureau été fermée ! Sa panique augmenta d'un cran quand il croisa son reflet dans une vitre : le polynectar ne faisait plus effet.

-Il est là ! Hurla la voix féminine.

Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait sortir du bureau. Au même moment la porte auparavant close s'ouvrit à la volée, et un autre mangemort déboula dans la pièce et se retrouva nez à nez avec Barty.

Ils se fixèrent durant une fraction de seconde avant que l'autre n'ôte son masque et ne le colle sur le visage blême de Barty. C'était le type de l'ascenseur. Non. C'était le type du train ! Mais Barty n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris, son acolyte lui pris la main sans attendre et l'entraîna à sa suite à travers les couloirs, lançant régulièrement des sorts à leurs poursuivant. Ils continuèrent leur course effrénée et atteignirent l'atrium sans que Barty ne sache vraiment comment.

Un autre auror, Fol Œil les attendait. Le brun lui lança un sort en un éclair. Ils se ruèrent dans la cabine téléphonique et l'activèrent pour sortir. Et tandis que les visages atterrés de leurs poursuivants disparaissaient peu à peu, le jeune brun éclata de rire.

Barty crut un instant qu'ils étaient tiré d'affaire mais leur répit fut de courte durée.

A peine étaient-ils sortis de la cabine que le brun poussa Barty. Un sortilège rouge le frôla de peu tandis que l'autre matérialisait un sortilège de bouclier à une vitesse effarante.

On les attendait. Un filet anti-transplanage crépitait furieusement dans le ciel.

Ils reprirent aussitôt leur course folle. Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas, pensa Croupton pendant qu'ils couraient.

Plus loin devant eux un moldu sortait d'un immeuble. Le brun bloqua la porte et ils s'y engouffrèrent sans regarder derrière eux

Arrivé au dernier étage, Barty déverrouilla la porte d'un appartement. Ils entrèrent et refermèrent le plus silencieusement possible. Barty balaya l'endroit pour chercher une issue. L'autre était déjà debout sur le parapet de la fenêtre. Barty ne voyait plus que ses pieds qui disparurent eux aussi. La tête du brun réapparu à l'envers une main tendue devant lui. Barty n'hésita pas longtemps avant de le suivre. Le brun s'était accroché par les pieds à la gouttière. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas utilisé la magie, mais pour sa part, il se contenta d'un sortilège de lévitation qui l'amena directement sur le toit.

Il semblait que les aurors ne les suivaient pas.

La pluie rendait les tuiles glissantes aussi cheminèrent-ils à quatre pattes. La lumière des lampadaires au-dessous d'eux peinait à arriver jusqu'au toit, ils étaient plongé dans la pénombre.

-On quadrille le secteur !

La voix de Fol Œil plus bas dans la rue porta jusqu'à eux. Le brun plaqua Barty à terre dans une flaque d'ombre, mais c'était peine perdu face à Maugrey et son œil ensorcelé...

Les secondes s'égrenèrent aussi lancinantes que la pluie ruisselant sur eux. Aux aguets, ils attendirent dans une angoisse croissante, demeurant dans le noir le plus total, coincés dans le relief du toit entre les pentes de deux lucarnes, tentant de s'enfoncer toujours plus dans l'ombre que leur offrait leur abri de fortune. Ils étaient recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre, le bras du brun barrant la poitrine de Barty, la peau de leurs deux visages séparée uniquement par le masque dur et froid que Barty portait toujours.

Et en bas les aurors qui faisaient des allers et retours… Et l'œil magique de Fol Œil qui ne tarderait pas à se focaliser sur eux…

C'était de plus en plus insupportable.

Une panique sourde envahit Barty pendant que la réalité brute éclatait comme une bulle de savon dans son esprit.

Tout était fini.

Il allait se faire prendre, traîner dans le bureau des aurors et sa vie s'arrêterait là.

Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée, et il se sentait étouffer, comme s'il se noyait.

Une légère pression se fit sentir sur le masque. Il enserra aussitôt sa main sur le poignet de l'autre alors qu'il essayait de lui enlever son seul rempart contre le monde extérieur. Mais il suffoquait de plus en plus. Alors il relâcha sa prise et laissa faire. Il sentit alors avec une acuité suraiguë l'air glacé de la nuit lui brûler les poumons et une myriade de gouttelettes de pluie au goût métallique s'écraser sur ses joues comme de minuscules aiguilles. Mais au moins il respirait un peu mieux. L'autre avait placé une main glacée sur sa pommette comme pour le rassurer, son souffle chaud était trop près du sien et ses mèches de cheveux trempées s'aventurait sur son front à lui. Cette promiscuité forcée déconcertante, leur odeur de chien mouillé à tous les deux, curieusement, le rassérénait un peu. Au moins Il n'était pas seul dans cette galère.

Il prit plusieurs fois de longues inspirations, tentant de calquer son souffle sur celui régulier de l'autre.

Le léger crépitement bleuté indiquait que le filet anti-transplanage était toujours là. En bas, les aurors ne semblaient pas vouloir lever le camp « Continuez les recherches ! » beugla Maugrey.

Barty tressaillit, et la peur reprît le dessus.

Il comprit que lui et l'autre s'embrassaient au moment où le baiser cessa et il recommença aussitôt. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il savait juste que son seul moyen de respirer était de se noyer dans la présence de l'autre, perdus qu'ils étaient dans un bout de monde réduit à leur morceau de toit, au bord d'un néant vertigineux peuplé d'aurors belliqueux. Il se passa un temps indéfini, le brun interrompant parfois l'étreinte, tous les sens à l'affût.

Une sirène retentit. Plus bas une grosse voiture moldue passa, illuminant un bref instant d'une étrange lumière bleue et rouge le visage face à Barty.

Puis, la voix de Fol-Œil leur parvint.

-Alors ?

-Rien. Ils ont filés…. Fol-Œil, ce mangemort, il avait encore la Trace sur lui…

-On l'a identifié ?

-Regulus Black.

-Mieux vaut voir ça à l'intérieur.

Les aurors s'éloignèrent. Un léger grésillement dans l'air leur indiqua que le filet anti transplanage avait disparu.

Barty attendit encore un peu, se redressa et murmura : __Lumos__.

Sa baguette éclaira alors le dénommé Regulus Black. Il était debout face à Barty. Maintenant que le danger était passé, il se sentait ridicule d'avoir autant paniqué.

-On ferait mieux de filer, murmura Regulus.

-Oui, dit Barty.

C'était la seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de dire.

Regulus Black sembla hésiter, puis fit demi-tour sans rien ajouter.

Barty le regarda disparaître à travers les toits et transplana.

Il entra chez lui à pas de loup. Winky s'était endormie devant l'âtre de la cheminée, un rapide détour par la chambre de ses parents lui indiqua que sa mère dormait à poing fermé. Rassuré pour de bon, il gagna sa propre chambre et enfila son pyjama.

Il avait réussi. Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait fait au ministère, ni dans l'obscurité du toit.


	8. Des sous-sols aux toits

« Vous vous foutez de moi ?! » Hurla Sirius Black.

Il s'était levé brusquement, fusillant Maugrey du regard , assis de l'autre côté du bureau, qui n'avait pas l'air impressionné le moins du monde.

-C'est un mineur, reprit-il, comment se fait-il que vous ne l'ayez pas déjà attrapé ? Vous êtes complètement inapte !

\- Nous vous avons fait venir justement pour que vous donniez des informations en vue de l'attraper. Répondit Maugrey d'un ton glacial.

Et il avait intérêt à baisser d'un ton fissa, pensa Maugrey. En vingt ans de carrière il en avait vu d'autre, ce n'était pas un bellâtre dans son genre qui allait l'impressionner.

-Des informations qui pourraient nous être utiles ?

-C'est cette vipère de Bellatrix qui lui a pourrit la tête ! Comment se fait-il que personne ne l'ai arrêté ?

-Madame Lestrange n'a jamais été reconnu coupable de quoi que ce soit, intervint Dawlish, son arrestation malencontreuse...

- _ _Son arrestation malencontreuse,__ singea Sirius. Vous ne l'avez jamais arrêtée parce que vous faites tout pour protéger les familles de sang-pur, tout ça pour qu'on creuse pas dans vos petites magouilles ! Continua-t-il, cinglant. Mais un jour vous allez vous retrouver avec des morts sur les bras ! Et si vous aviez fait votre boulot, mon frère ne serait pas mangemort à l'heure qu'il est !

Le jeune homme remontait dans l'estime de Maugrey. Il demanda à nouveau :

-Quand avez-vous vu Regulus pour la dernière fois ?

-Il y a six mois, répondit-il en faisant les cents pas. Il avait des ennuis à Poudlard. Mais ça ne s'est pas très bien passé ce jour-là. Depuis, plus rien.

Maugrey soupira, rien de ce qu'il lui disait n'était vraiment utile. Albus, lui avait dit la même chose. Quant à Mrs Black, il n'avait rien réussi à en tirer, hormis la certitude qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait son fils et aussi un chapelet d'insultes bien senties.

-Des amis à qui il aurait pu se confier ?

Mais Sirius Black fit non de la tête.

-Vous devez absolument l'arrêter dit-il, en s'énervant à nouveau. Il a encore la Trace sur lui non ? Comment se fait-il que ça ne soit pas déjà fait ?

-On fait notre possible, répondit Maugrey, merci, Monsieur Black, ça sera tout.

Il se leva pour le raccompagner à la porte. Dans le couloir, un jeune homme grassouillet, un ami sans doute, l'attendait.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il à Sirius.

-Il a disparu. Bande d'imbéciles incompétents. Dit-il sans se soucier de Maugrey.

-Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Fit l'autre d'une voix couinante. Il n'a rien fait d'irrémédiable, peut-être qu'il va changer d'avis ?

Mais Sirius Black secoua la tête.

-S'il fait ça, il se fera tuer. Et s'il ne le fait pas…s'il ne fait pas, c'est lui qui tuera quelqu'un. Acheva-t-il d'un air accablé.

Il avait raison songea Maugrey, en les regardant partir. Regulus Black avait déjà un pied dans la tombe. Il était urgent de l'attraper avant son 17ème anniversaire.

.

.

Barty gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol. L'accumulation d'artefacts de magie noire tout autour l'oppressait, mais moins que le regard du maître qui lui vrillait la nuque.

-Je ne suis pas déçu, Bartemius, dit-il finalement.

Barty qui jusque-là avait retenu sa respiration expira profondément.

Il avait réussi.

-Maître, oh merci maître.

-Tu peux t'en aller, maintenant.

Le jeune homme se releva maladroitement et sortit le plus vite possible de la salle. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le salon, une vaste pièce vide et poussiéreuse, à l'exception d'un canapé usé jusqu'à la moelle, qu'il laissa échapper un long rire nerveux.

-Tu t'en es sorti, toi aussi.

Le cœur de Barty manqua un battement.

C'était le jeune homme brun , Regulus Black, qui avait parlé. Négligemment appuyé contre le dossier du fauteuil son visage était strié de raies d'ombre et de lumière s'échappant des fenêtres condamnées, illuminant son demi-sourire d'un halo inquiétant.

-Oui, bredouilla Barty, oui, reprit-il plus fermement. Toi aussi, je crois…

En réalité, la réussite du brun était toute relative, étant donné que son portrait avait fait la une de tous les journaux.

-Je ne sais pas…après tout, je n'étais pas vraiment censé m'en sortir.

-C'est faux s'exclama Barty, indigné, excuse-toi !

Regulus le fixa, surpris.

-Tu insinue que le maître t'aurait abandonné !

-Bien sûr qu'il l'aurait fait, répondit l'autre calmement. L'important c'était la réussite de la mission, le reste, c'était secondaire. Mais je le savais dès le départ. Et puis, c'était assez drôle finalement.

Barty ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de froncer les sourcils. La mission avant tout. Ça avait du sens. Mais il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi leur fuite éperdue avait pu être drôle. Et puis un détail le taraudait.

\- Est-ce que tu es revenu me chercher ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Dans le bureau de Hopkrik…

-Oh ça… J'ai juste entendu Maugrey dire aux autres de partir te chercher…je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide…

\- Mais tu as fait demi-tour exprès ?

Regulus haussa les épaules. Cette façon détachée de dire les choses comme si tout ça était parfaitement normal mettait Barty sérieusement mal à l'aise. « Exactement comme dans le train» réalisa-t-il .

-Merci, bredouilla-t-il.

Il y eut à nouveau un long silence durant lequel Barty cherchait quoi dire. Surtout, il avait en tête ce qu'il c'était passé sur le toit, et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

-Est-ce que tu peux me ramener chez moi ? demanda soudainement Regulus. Je ne peux pas transplaner ajouta-t-il.

Barty hocha la tête.

Il ressentit une légère décharge quand Regulus vint promptement s'accrocher à son bras et ils transplanèrent dans un « pop » sonore.

-Par-là, dit Regulus.

Il s'élança à travers la ruelle miteuse de Londres dans laquelle ils venaient d'atterrir. Barty le suivait de près, observant son dos en ruminant.

Il était très beau, Regulus Black, avec sa silhouette élancée, ses cheveux noir brillants, son fin sourire illuminant son visage et ses yeux gris lune tellement pâles que Barty se sentait transpercé de part en part chaque fois qu'il les posait sur lui. Barty se sentait vraiment très bête de s'être laissé tourner la tête sur le toit. Il devait sûrement embrasser des tas de gens, des joueurs de quiddicth au torse huilé par paquet de douze, par centaines même. Barty ne pouvait pas lutter contre des joueurs de quidditch au torse huilé. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas envie.

Ils entrèrent dans un local a poubelle à l'odeur épouvantable remontèrent un escalier jusqu'au toit d'un immeuble sans charmes, le traversèrent dans toute sa longueur jusqu'à la façade d'un second immeuble nue et grise. Regulus plongea sa main dans le béton et en ressortie une longue corde suspendu. Une séance d'escalade plus tard et ils étaient sur un second toit sinistre et plat. Accolée à l'immense cheminée d'une chaudière se trouvait une tente miteuse.

-C'est ici, dit simplement Regulus.

-Ici ? répéta Barty perplexe. Tu habites ici ?

-C'est beaucoup mieux dedans. Entre. Dit-il en relevant un pan de toile.

A l'intérieur, la tente sorcière était beaucoup plus spacieuse. C'était une grande pièce circulaire au centre de laquelle trônait un énorme poêle en fonte. Une large table en bois brut était encombrée de livre et de parchemin. Il fallait reconnaître que l'ensemble était plutôt chaleureux.

Il était sans doute temps de rentrer, songea Barty.

Mais alors qu'il allait partir Regulus lui demanda :

-Alors dis-moi, dit-il en posant une bouilloire sur le poêle, comment le fils de Bartemius Croupton en est-il venu à devenir mangemort ?

Barty se renfrogna. Ils avaient beau travailler au même endroit, il ne voyait pour ainsi dire jamais son père. Il partait le matin bien avant lui, et rentrait le soir longtemps après. Barty aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas exister.

-Mon père, finit-il par dire d'un ton amer, ne comprend rien à rien. Il ne comprend ni ce qu'est le maître, ni ce qu'il fait. Mais le maître est le seul à pouvoir nous sauver face à cette vermine qui infeste notre monde chaque jour un peu plus ! Il se fourvoie complètement en nous traquant, il déshonore notre famille !

-Sauver, répéta Regulus d'un air amusé.

-Sauver, répondit Barty, sûr de lui.

-Je ne crois pas que je l'aurai dit comme ça….

-Comment tu l'aurais dit alors ? demanda Barty, agressif, Ou peut-être que pour toi c'est juste une excuse pour passer les bornes ? C'est pour ça que tu le suis ?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu engagé alors ?! Demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

\- Parce qu'il fallait le faire. Parce qu'on ne devrait pas vivre comme ça, caché, dans les fissures des murs des moldus, c'est l'expression de ma cousine Cissi, mais elle a raison non ? On nous apprend depuis petit à vivre caché, à avoir peur des moldus en quelque sorte. Personne n'a jamais vécu autrement, alors tout le monde trouve ça normal. Mais ça ne l'est pas

Il parlait avec fureur et amertume. Il continua.

« On devrait pouvoir être libre, ne pas considérer notre propre magie comme honteuse. On dépense plus d'énergie à se cacher qu'a autre chose. On nous dit de considérer les sang-de-bourbe comme des égaux, alors qu'ils viennent d'un monde qui nous hait. Mais c'est nous, les sang-pur qui assurons la continuité du monde magique, le monde sorcier n'aurait pas de passé sans nous ! Eux sont incapables de cerner la totalité du monde magique, ses arcanes. Comment le pourraient-ils alors qu'ils n'ont pas grandis façonné par la magie ? Ils débarquent à onze ans sans rien connaître de notre histoire ou de notre monde, et on les persuade que c'est normal. Mais on perd notre temps à leurs apprendre des subtilités qu'on connaît depuis toujours. Ils nous tirent en arrière, et à cause d'eux, on n'avance plus. Mais le maître, lui, il a une vision, continua-t-il soudainement exaltée, et il a la puissance pour la rendre réelle. Il peut nous apporter un futur. Et je veux l'aider ! Je veux en faire partie. »

Barty hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter à ce long discours. Un long silence s'installa et ils sirotèrent le thé que Regulus avait servi.

-On s'est déjà vu tu sais, dit brusquement Regulus, l'an dernier, dans le train.

-Oui, je me souviens, répondit sèchement Barty.

-Oh…tu as pu récupérer ton balai ? Je l'avais laissé dans ton dortoir.

-Je l'ai récupéré.

En vérité, Barty avait été singulièrement déçu ce jour-là, de retrouver son balai, sans le jeune homme qui le lui avait emprunté. Il l'avait revu par la suite, mais toujours de dos, toujours de loin, silhouette vague discutant avec le Baron Sanglant, ou en goguette dans le parc, quand lui suivait le courant de ses camarades le menant de salle de classe en salle de classe. Jusqu'à hier où il avait à nouveau débarqué dans sa vie, aussi impromptu que la première fois.

-Le concert était bien ? Risqua-t-il.

-Oh oui, répondît l'autre les yeux soudainement pétillants. C'était vraiment, vraiment….génial ! Tu aurais dû voir ça !

-Oui, sans doute.

-Non, je veux dire, j'aurai vraiment aimé que tu viennes.

Barty releva la tête, il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point Regulus était près. Ses yeux cristallins fixés sur lui le transperçant de part en part.

-Tu ne m'as quasiment plus adressé la parole après ce jour-là…

\- Tu avais l'air occupé, avec les ASPIC et tout, et puis, tu n'avais pas l'air de m'apprécier beaucoup. Comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs…

-Non, c'est pas ça, c'est pas ça du tout ! S'alarma Barty. C'est juste que, c'est juste que…

Il arrêta sa phrase en plein milieu. Il fixa Regulus hébété, paniqué, persuadé qu'il devait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais quoi ?

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Lentement, Regulus se pencha vers lui, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

.

.

Rogue pestait.

Il était relégué au rang d'aubergiste et il se sentait humilié. Mais il ne pouvait pas contester les décisions du Maître, Igor Karkaroff et ses « r » exagérément roulés, venus tout droit de Merlin sait où logerai chez lui. Il marchait d'un pas vif dans la neige tourbillonnante. Le froid était tombé tôt cette année, et l'autre lui avait dit en éclatant de rire que c'était lui qui l'avait amené, comme un avertissement envers les moldus et les sang-de-bourbe. Ri-di-cu-le. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte d'à quel point il l'agaçait. Au contraire. Il lui serinait sans cesse ses histoires sur Grindelwald, et la fascination qu'il éprouvait pour lui depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à Durmstrang. Et sur le bonheur de savoir qu'il avait un digne successeur en la personne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et sur l'honneur qu'il lui été fait d'être un de ses partisans. Et sur bien d'autres choses encore. Mais qu'avait donc fait Rogue pour mériter ça ? Le Maître avait donc si peu de considération pour lui qu'il lui fasse jouer les nounous ? Il valait mieux que ça ! Beaucoup mieux! Un jour, il le jurait, il aurait son heure de gloire.

Il y eut un pop caractéristique à quelques mètres d'eux et deux silhouettes bras dessus bras dessous apparurent.

Regulus Black s'avança vers eux tout sourire alors que son compagnon demeurait en retrait

-Severus ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

A l'entendre, on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais il ne l'avait pas revu depuis Poudlard. Le cadet de Sirius Black avait bien changé entre temps. Il n'avait plus cet air guindé et taciturne. Il souriait de toutes ses dents et ressemblait plus que jamais à son imbécile de frère. Mais il le fixait avec cet air étrange de douceur que Sirius n'aurait jamais affiché, en tout cas pas en sa présence.

-Des amis à toi ? Demanda Karkaroff .

-Un ancien de Poudlard répondit Rogue de mauvaise grâce. Regulus, Igor Karkaroff. Il est venu tout droit de…de Hongrie.

-Bulgarrrie, Je viens de Bulgarrie.

-Oh ! fit Regulus,

Son attention se braqua tout entière sur Karkaroff, comme si ce qu'il racontait était la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Rogue grimaça, cet imbécile aller relancer la machine. Karkaroff ne s'arrêterait plus maintenant.

-Je suis ravi, continua l'inconscient en serrant la main de Karkaroff avec emphase, attend une seconde

Il retourna vers son compagnon resté en retrait. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, il y eut un autre « pop» et Regulus revint vers eux.

-La Bulgarie alors? demanda-t-il avidement.

-Je vais y aller aussi tenta Rogue, Karkaroff, tu connais le chemin n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais tu ne vas pas y aller maintenant, c'est ton anniversaire en plus !

Comment Black pouvait-il se rappeler de ça ?

Bien malgré lui, Rogue se retrouva traîné au __Dragon Triste__. C'était un pub miteux situé dans l'Allée des Embrumes, censé être fermé, mais à l'intérieur se trouvaient déjà, Avery Rosier et Mulciber. .

-Tu l'aurais entendu, disait Avery alors que Rogue entrait, ne la touchez pas ! Ne la touchez pas ! Continua-t-il en prenant une voix aiguë.

«Imbécile sans finesse» pensa Rogue.

Les autres autours de lui s'esclaffèrent. Avery aperçu les nouveaux arrivants et leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

-Rogue, et …

-Igorrr Karrrkarrroff.

-Et Black s'écria Avery ravi en avisant le jeune homme un peu plus loin, T'es en compagnie d'un sacré p'tit gars expliqua-t-il à Karkaroff. Ce type-là, il a filé entre les doigts de Fol-Œil et de toute sa clique au sein même du ministère !

-C'est vrrrai ?

Regulus agita vaguement la main pour signifier que cela n'avait aucune importance. « Parle-nous de la Bulgarie.»

Karkaroff avait trouvé le public idéal songea Rogue. Black buvait littéralement chacune de ses paroles, et comme il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier ses dires, Karkaroff, il en était sûr, en rajoutait des caisses. Somme toute, la soirée n'était pas désagréable. Il était dans un pub avec ses compagnons, Black s'abreuvait des récits de Karkaroff et Avery racontait pour la énième fois comment il avait corrigé une sang-de-bourbe. Quant à lui il écoutait silencieusement en sirotant son verre. Au bout d'un moment Karkaroff et Black entreprirent de vider une bouteille de Whisky pur feu au nom de la camaraderie. La salle résonnait régulièrement de leurs rires francs. Puis, bien longtemps après que la bouteille eut été vidée, Regulus s'endormit sur sa chaise, manquant tomber à la renverse. Avery, le type qui corrigeait les sang-de-bourbe, l'allongea sur la banquette et le recouvrit de sa cape.

Ce simple geste fit l'effet à Rogue d'un coup de poing en pleine poitrine.

Black était aimé.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de deux secondes pour se mettre Karkaroff dans la poche, et voilà qu'à présent Avery, sans cesser de parler, lui mettait une seconde cape sous la nuque. Comme son frère à l'époque, les gens venait vers lui, lui pardonnait sans doute tout.

Et lui ? Il avait subi moquerie sur moquerie à Poudlard. Il avait dû faire ses preuves deux fois plus qu'un autre chaque fois qu'il avait intégré un groupe. Il avait était la risée de toute l'école en cinquième année quand Potter lui avait ôté son caleçon en public, seule Lily l'avait défendu et même elle l'avait lâché. Y en aurait-il eut un seul pour rire si ça avait été Regulus Black à sa place ? D'ailleurs y aurait il eut seulement une personne pour lui enlever son caleçon ? Sans doute pas songea Rogue. Et aujourd'hui il se retrouvait à baby-sitter cet imbécile d'Albanais dans l'indifférence générale quand tout le monde était aux petits oignons pour Black.

Regulus était aimé et cette constatation le glaçait. Il prit subitement congé et se réfugia dans la pénombre de sa maison.

.

.

L'œil de Maugrey allait et venait dans son orbite, à l'affût de tout ce qui pouvait être inhabituel. Le Chemin de Traverse était à peine moins bondé que d'habitude. Un gamin regardait fasciné les chouettes hulottes du Royaume du Hibou. Plus loin, un sorcier à l'aspect misérable vendait des amulettes à la sauvette. Il faudrait le signaler au service de Weasley en rentrant.

-Tout à l'air normal chef, fit Alice à côté de lui.

-Garde l'œil ouvert. Grogna-t-il. Ça peut changer d'un instant à l'autre, on ne sait jamais quand ça peut arriver. Vigilance constante !

-Oui chef.

Mais en dépit de l'affluence, il fallait reconnaître que c'était le calme plat. Maugrey détestait le calme. On s'y habituait beaucoup trop facilement. Ça émoussait les sens.

Mais alors même qu'il se disait ça, il y eut un « pop » sonore et Maugrey su qu'il avait pensé trop vite.

Regulus Black, avec son éternel sourire goguenard venait d'apparaître devant eux.

A peine prit-il le temps de se faire connaître et de leur lancer un sortilège de stupefixion qu'il filait dare-dare à travers la foule de badauds trop surpris pour réagir.

-Londubat, sécurise les alentours ! Hurla Maugrey tout en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Ce coup-ci il allait se le faire !

Black l'entraîna dans l'Allée des Embrumes, slalomant entre les obstacles avec la souplesse d'un chat, quand la jambe de bois de Maugrey le faisait déraper sur les dalles en pierre et le verglas, et qu'il se prenait de front tous les imbéciles sur son chemin.

Il se fichait de lui, encore une fois. Il ralentissait quand Maugrey perdait du terrain. Se maintenant suffisamment près pour que son œil le trace, mais hors de portée de ses sorts. Quand, il en aurait marre, il s'évanouirait dans la nature sans que Maugrey ne sache comment.

« Pas cette fois, pensa Maugrey, cette fois, je t'aurai ! »

Galvanisé par cette pensée, il accéléra le rythme.

- _ _Stupefix__ ! pensa-t-il.

Le sort le manqua d'un cheveu et toucha de plein fouet un chaudron devant une des boutiques. Le chaudron explosa et un liquide visqueux et nauséabond se répandit juste devant Black qui dérapa et tomba brutalement sa jambe heurtant de plein fouet un étal qui s'écroula sur lui.

« Oui ! » pensa Maugrey.

Le garçon se remit debout immédiatement, mais il avait dû se faire mal car il perdait du terrain. Il bifurqua dans une ruelle, Maugrey le suivit et il eut tout juste le temps de voir une porte se fermer.

Il la rouvrit aussitôt, cavalant dans un étroit couloir, Black toujours dans son champ de vision. Il allait l'avoir ! Juste encore un peu…

Black passa une seconde porte, presque immédiatement, Maugrey fit de même et déboucha dans un second couloir, beaucoup plus large que le précédent, rempli de livres du sol au plafond et qui s'étendait à perte de vue. « Le Tunnel » Pensa Maugrey, ils étaient dans le Tunnel. S'il le perdait de vu, s'était fichu pour de bon.

Mais Black accéléra de nouveau. Maugrey, à bout de souffle, le coursa tant bien que mal, mais fini par le perdre définitivement.

Dépité, il revint sur ses pas.

Depuis sa première attaque au ministère, Regulus Black c'était rappelé une poignée de fois au bon souvenir des aurors :

D'abord, il y avait eu une première attaque d'aurors sur le Chemin de Traverse, le rapport appelait ça une attaque, pour Maugrey, c'était une partie de chat perché, dix aurors mobilisés et il avait réussi à leur filer entre les doigts ! Ensuite, il y avait eu sa petite visite de courtoisie chez Maugrey suivie de la course poursuite la plus ridicule de tous les temps. Enfin, l'incendie de la maison Grahams. Probablement commandité par Voldemort, mais pour violent et spectaculaire que ce soit, Black était probablement le seul mangemort qui s'assurait qu'une maison soit déserte avant de la cramer. La gravité des faits était indéniable bien sûr et Grahams avait été particulièrement choqué en découvrant les cendres qui avaient jadis été sa maison, mais avec un autre ça aurait été pire.

Bilan : une maison brulée, trois points de cotés, deux crampes au mollet...et une humiliation cuisante pour tous les aurors qui l'avaient poursuivi.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour se repérer. Il était persuadé d'être déjà passé devant cet horrible livre fuchsia. Il ne pouvait quand même pas s'être perdu. Il n'avait pas été si loin que ça en coursant Black. Il réfléchit un instant, et tourna à droite.

Maugrey craignait toujours qu'il ne s'agisse de diversions pour couvrir les actes d'éventuels complices, mais depuis le ministère, ça n'avait plus jamais était le cas. « Jusqu'au jour où ça le sera » pensa-t-il.

Si on lui avait posé la question, Maugrey aurait dit que Black s'ennuyait. Après tout, un mangemort avec la Trace ne devait pas être très utile au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas des ordres directs, à moins que l'ordre n'ai été de mettre les aurors sur les dents… dans ce cas, c'était efficace.

Cette fois-ci, Maugrey en était sûr, il était perdu. Il était certain de ne jamais être passé devant ce grimoire suintant un liquide jaunâtre.

Au moins maintenant on savait comment il parvenait à leur échapper : en passant sous terre, par le Tunnel. Mais ça ne les avançait guère plus. Cette bibliothèque était un vrai dédale, une ville sous la ville aux entrées multiples. Il ne pourrait jamais placer un auror devant chacune d'elle, encore moins avec leurs effectifs et surtout pas avec la charge de travail qu'ils avaient déjà. Pour les même raisons, impossible de patrouiller à travers le Tunnel. Sans compter que personne ne saurait s'y repérer, il en était la preuve vivante. Et qu'il faudrait éventuellement se heurter à l'hostilité des gobelins. Ils pouvaient être particulièrement retors. Du reste, Black était probablement le seul à utiliser cet endroit, les autres mangemorts pouvaient transplaner.

Et pourtant, il fallait absolument l'attraper. Outre le fait qu'il leurs faisait gaspiller une énergie et un temps précieux qu'ils auraient pu utiliser à traquer les autres mangemorts, Regulus Black était trop doué et surtout trop inconscient pour ne pas être considéré comme dangereux. Qui pouvait dire s'il se conterait encore longtemps de jouer à chat avec les aurors ? Sans compter que la tâche serait encore plus compliquée à sa majorité.

En tout cas, il faudrait aussi en parler à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. Peut-être que Sirius Black connaissait le Tunnel lui aussi ? Tout compte fait, maintenant qu'il le connaissait un peu mieux, il trouvait le jeune homme sympathique, bien qu'impulsif.

Enfin, si jamais il arrivait à sortir de cette souricière.


	9. Traquenard

Barty enrageait. Il marchait de long en large dans la tente de Regulus qui lisait la __gazette du sorcier__ en ruminant.

 _ _-__ Un tissu de mensonge, marmonna-t-il avant de la jeter dans un coin. Ça ne va pas ? ajouta-t-il en voyant à quel point Barty était nerveux.

-Depuis que je suis au ministère, je n'ai pas pu apporter une seule information valable au maître ! Que ce soit dans mon service ou avec mon père, rien de rien !

-Tu lui es sûrement plus utile que moi. Répondit Regulus. Je serai un poids mort tant que je n'aurai pas 17 ans. Ça me rend dingue !

-Mais c'est complètement diffèrent ! Je __devrais__ lui être utile et au lieu de ça…Il laissa sa phrase en suspend avant de reprendre : Le pire c'est qu'ils ont renforcé la sécurité depuis la dernière fois. Et c'est entièrement ma faute.

Désemparé, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il se laissa doucement bercer par le brun, reprenant un peu le contrôle de ses nerfs.

-Il y a la société secrète de Dumbledore aussi, reprit-il au bout d'un moment.

-L'Ordre du Phénix, oui, je sais.

-Ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

Regulus soupira profondément.

-Je doute que Dumbledore et son groupe puissent faire grand-chose contre nous.

-Vraiment ? Mais c'est Dumbledore pourtant ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait réuni de très bons sorciers ! Fol-Œil…

-Fol-Œil travaille aussi au ministère le coupa Regulus, et il n'est pas efficace pour autant.

Mais Barty persista, buté.

-Ils sont plus dangereux que le ministère ! Si ça se trouve, c'est chez eux qu'il faudrait prendre les informations !

-Peut-être, mais si c'est le cas il doit sûrement y avoir quelqu'un qui s'en charge déjà.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Ça ne nous regarde pas Barty, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur le ministère, une occasion finira bien par se présenter.

-Ça ne servira à rien, c'est l'Ordre qu'il faut viser !

-Barty pourquoi tu…

Mais Regulus s'interrompit, scrutant Barty attentivement.

\- Tu ne veux pas agir au ministère, n'est-ce pas ?

Barty détourna le regard.

-Il n'y a vraiment pas eu d'occasion ? Insista Regulus. Pas une seule ?

Il tourna doucement la tête de Barty vers lui pour le forcer à le regarder. Mais il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix, alors il finit par répondre :

-Peut-être bien qu'il y en a eu. Simplement je…

-Simplement tu as peur compléta Regulus.

-On a failli se faire pincer s'exclama Barty sur la défensive. On aurait pu se faire prendre ! Tu es recherché dans tout le pays ! Je suis seul au milieu de l'ennemi là-bas!

-Calme-toi.

Barty sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Tu ne te feras pas prendre, continua Regulus.

Il attendit un peu avant d'ajouter.

\- Est-ce que tu vas renoncer?

\- Le Maître compte sur moi. S'indigna Barty. Je ne peux pas le décevoir.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, il ne te reste plus qu'à jouer les taupes au ministère.

Barty hésita. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, mais l'idée de se faire prendre le terrifiait.

-Et les infos de l'Ordre ?

-Ah bon sang ! Oublie ça Barty. Et puis tu as dit toi-même qu'ils étaient plus dangereux que tout le ministère réuni. En quoi ça serai mieux ?

«Ça serai mieux parce que je pourrai avancer masquer » pensa Barty.

A la place il contre-attaqua.

-Parce que leurs infos seraient plus fiables ! Si on pouvait en interroger un…

-Interroger ? Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?

Il ne répondit pas. Regulus continua

-Quoi? Tu en suis un dans la rue ? Tu lui tombe dessus ? Et ensuite ?

Barty vacilla. C'était à peu près ce à quoi il avait pensé. Mais c'était dérangeant de l'entendre à voix haute

-Toi tu pourrais le faire, dit-il lentement.

Le visage de Regulus s'assombrit.

-Tu penses que je pourrais faire ce genre de chose ? murmura-t-il à voix basse.

-Je veux dire, toi tu n'as pas peur, ça ne serait pas impossible avec toi.

-La question n'est pas là, Barty ! Écoute, oublie ça d'accord ? Concentre-toi sur le ministère.

-D'accord, finit-il par dire.

.

.

C'était Avery qui l'avait rencardé. Un type à l'air de pince à linge, avait-il dit, avec des lunettes et les cheveux en pétard. A Godric's Hollow avec sa gonzesse, une rouquine façon pin-up de magazine. Mais la rouquine elle était barge alors 'fallait s'en méfier. Et il lui avait montré la morsure nette qui ornait son avant-bras. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Pas d'adresse, pas de nom, juste une description vague; et Godric's Hollow.

Barty n'avait pas vraiment de plan. Il avait transplané dans le village, son masque de mangemort dans la poche. Il s'était installé sur la place centrale, près de l'église, et avait fait le pied de grue toute la journée au milieu de la neige toujours plus abondante et du brouillard.

Quand le soir commença à tomber, dépité, il se leva pour rentrer. Il cherchait un endroit tranquille pour transplaner quand il les vit: des empreintes de pas nettes dans la neige apparaissant au beau milieu de nulle part. Et au bout de ses empruntes une silhouette brune qui cheminait tranquillement, cheveux au vent, une écharpe de Poudlard rouge et or voletant dans son dos qui se détachait nettement à travers la brume.

Barty fit demi-tour et suivit l'homme à bonne distance. Il s'arrêta un instant devant une vitrine et Barty pu voir clairement son visage. Cheveux brun et lunette. C'était l'homme dont avait parlé Avery.

A cette heure, les rues étaient désertes. Barty enfila son masque alors que le type tournait dans une ruelle noire.

Il pointa sa baguette entre ses omoplates et hurla « _Stupefix_ ! »

Au même moment une main s'était saisit de son poignet en le tordant.

Le sort passa à dix bons centimètres de l'homme.

Il fit volte-face et le temps se figea un instant. Alors qu'il tenait toujours son poignet, Regulus fixait l'homme face à eux, ses traits se déformant peu à peu en une expression de pur dégoût et de haine que Barty ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Toi ! Siffla-t-il.

L'inconnu et Regulus levèrent leur baguette en même temps et les deux sorts manquèrent leurs cibles. Ils contre-attaquèrent aussi sec, mais Regulus fut le plus rapide : l'autre s'écroula sur le sol dans un cri.

Il continua de hurler, se convulsant à terre, ses ongles griffant le sol.

Regulus maintenait le sort, implacable.

-JAMES ! Hurla une voix féminine.

Une femme courait vers eux, ses longs cheveux roux voletant comme des flammes derrière elle, un autre homme sur ses talons.

Regulus projeta alors sa victime vers les nouveaux arrivants. Le corps rebondit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd avant de rouler à leurs pieds. La fille se pencha vers lui tout en les regardant d'un air effrayé.

-Recule ! Lui hurla l'homme à ses côtés.

Il ressemblait étrangement à Regulus, quoique plus large d'épaule. En revanche, tous deux avaient la même expression de colère déformant leur visage.

L'inconnu lança un sort que Barty reçu en pleine poitrine. Regulus poussa un long feulement en même temps qu'il neutralisait une partie du sort. Mais le choc projeta Barty en plein contre un mur. Il sentit une douleur fulgurante contre son crâne et il s'effondra sonné.

Autour de lui, les sorts fusèrent de plus belle, Regulus faisait rempart entre lui et les membres de l'Ordre, se coulant avec une grâce vipérine entre les sorts de son adversaire qui l'attaquait avec une fureur fauve bien décidé à protéger la fille rousse derrière lui qui traînait en arrière le dénommé James toujours inconscient. Aucun ne semblait décidé à céder d'un pouce.

Un bruit au loin alerta soudain Barty qui se força à reprendre conscience.

-Les aurors ! hurla-t-il.

Mais Regulus ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

-Il faut partir, hurla-t-il.

-Transplane ! fit Regulus.

Barty hésita.

-Transplane tant que tu peux !

En entendant ça, l'inconnu se déporta subitement vers Barty.

-LAISSE-LE ! Hurla Regulus en le contrant à nouveau. Transplane ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Barty.

Barty le regarda, toujours aux prises avec son adversaire, il jeta un œil aux aurors qui débarquaient au bout de la rue, et disparut.

.

.

Barty faisait les cents pas dans la tente glacée. Il s'était rendu directement chez Regulus, et depuis, il avait attendu. Toute la soirée d'abord. Puis toute la nuit, dormant par intermittence, en espérant que cela ferait passer le temps plus vite en vain. Il avait attendu toute la journée, et voilà que c'était le soir à nouveau et toujours pas de Regulus.

Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Et s'il le laissait seul ? C'était sa faute. Jamais il n'aurait dû s'attaquer à un membre de l'Ordre. Sa faute, entièrement sa faute. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il suivi aussi ? Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Et s'il l'abandonnait ?

Un courant d'air glacé s'engouffra dans la tente. Barty se retourna vit Regulus face à lui et se précipita dans ses bras.

-Ne me laisse plus jamais, murmura-t-il contre son cou.

.

.

Lily avait quitté précipitamment le salon pour aller vomir tripes et boyaux. Maurgrey fit semblant de ne pas entendre les bruits émanant de la salle de bain et reporta son attention sur l'assemblée. Debout dans l'embrasure, les bras croisés, Sirius arborait une expression indéfinissable, James, tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser sur le divan où il était allongé. Pettigrow, l'air terrifié était à son chevet, tandis que Remus les sourcils froncés fixait obstinément son thé.

Lily revint dans la pièce, toujours nauséeuse et demanda :

-Alors ?

-Il a filé, grogna Maugrey, avec cette purée de pois tu m'étonnes. Déjà qu'en temps normal c'est une vraie anguille…

-Je veux l'arrêter déclara Sirius à brûle-pourpoint.

-Tu ne feras rien du tout répliqua aussitôt Maugrey.

-Je ne resterai pas sans rien faire alors que…

\- Suffit ! Hurla Maugrey. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais laissé de victime derrière lui ! Tu veux savoir ce qui a changé aujourd'hui ?

Sirius frappa un grand coup sur la table, l'air furieux.

-Moi, finit-il par dire.

Il s'éloigna dans un coin de pièce l'air rageur.

-Tu pense que c'est ma faute ! reprit-il.

-Qui a dit que c'était de ta faute ? Personne n'a dit ça ! Mais il est clair que ta présence compliquerait les choses.

« Et ça te mettrais danger plus que d'autre » pensa-t-il.

-Très bien. Dit Sirius. Arrête-le toi alors. Combien de fois tu as essayé déjà ? ajouta-t-il d'un railleur. Comment ça se fait ? Alors qu'il a encore la Trace ?

-Parce qu'il court vite et qu'il saute loin ! C'est aussi bête que ça !

-Sirius ! Intervint Peter, On est tous choqué par l'attaque de James, mais il va bien. C'est le principal. Non?

-Regulus est __dangereux__ , rétorqua Sirius. Il a passé toute son enfance dans des clubs de duel afin de pouvoir jouer au parfait sang-pur, crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. S'il se met à lancer des impardonnables, alors il est urgent de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne tue vraiment quelqu'un ! Aujourd'hui il a torturé James, qui ce sera demain ?

\- Ça sera pire si tu t'en mêles, répéta Maugrey, et tu le sais.

-Et son complice ? Intervint Lily. Il le protégeait non ? Il était furieux quand Sirius l'a attaqué.

-C'est lui qui m'a attaqué en premier, intervint James d'une voix faible.

\- C'est peut être le même mangemort qu'au ministère, dit Maugrey songeur... Vu la façon dont il nous a nargué, je suis quasiment certain que c'était Black dans le bureau des aurors, et qu'ensuite il a donné son masque à l'autre...Ça n'avance pas à grand chose, mais c'est quand même une piste.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius :

-On va s'en occuper, je te le promets.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter se dit-il, maussade.

En partant, il tenta tant bien que mal un sourire encourageant vers Pettigrow. A sa manière, c'était le plus courageux d'entre eux. Il fallait l'être pour avoir une telle pétoche et répondre présent.

Les nouvelles n'étaient vraiment pas au beau fixe ces derniers temps. Et dire qu'en plus Alice et Lily allait être hors-jeu pendant un bout de temps…

Hormis le mangemort que Black avait protégé, ils n'avaient pas la queue d'un début de nouvelle piste, mais il fallait le capturer avant qu'il ne devienne complètement comme ses dégénérés de confrères, qui eux laissaient désormais des mares de sangs à chacun de leurs passage, empêchant Maugrey de fermer l'œil des nuits durant.

Black avait passé un cap aujourd'hui.

Sans doute était-il déjà trop tard.

.

.

Barty avait entraîné Regulus au fond du lit.

Il pensait ne jamais se rassasier de son odeur, de sa peau contre la sienne, de sa tête sur l'oreiller ses fins cheveux épars tout autour de sa présence tout entière. Il digérait peu à peu la frayeur de la nuit dernière, reprenant pied dans une réalité où Regulus était blottit contre lui, le dos contre son torse..

Mais la scène de la nuit dernière tournait en boucle dans son esprit, battant contre ses tempes. Il revoyait avec frayeur le visage de l'inconnu si semblable à Regulus. La colère dans ses yeux quand il l'avait vu lui avec son masque, et à quel point il en avait été choqué. Puis Regulus prenant sa défense. L'inconnu fonçant sur lui avec la souplesse d'un gros chat et Regulus ondulant entre ses sorts. L'expression de pure fureur surtout qui animait Regulus et que Barty ne lui avait jamais vue, et qui se reflétait exactement dans le visage de l'inconnu.

-Regulus ? Demanda-t-il. Qui était-ce ? La nuit dernière ?

Il regretta sa question car Regulus se redressa aussitôt, échappant à son contact.

-Mon frère cracha-t-il, et son meilleur ami James Potter.

Barty se redressa à son tour, fixant Regulus, attendant la suite.

-C'était lui le préféré. Dit Regulus, avec amertume. Même si ma mère avait une drôle de façon de le montrer. Ils étaient toujours à couteaux tirés, toujours à s'engueuler. Et même quand il n'était pas là, elle ne parlait que de lui. Mais moi, j'avais beau faire tout ce qu'on me demandait je n'existais pas.

Il continua.

-Quand Sirius est arrivé à Poudlard, il a été réparti à Gryffondor. Ma mère l'a pris comme une insulte personnelle, note qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. C'est là qu'il l'a rencontré. Le parfait James Potter et sa famille sur papier glacée. __Potter et Black ?__ s'exclama-t-il d'une voix suraiguë, __On dirait deux frères !__

Ensuite, il est parti de la maison sans un regard en arrière, et il est allé quémander chez Potter, le parfait Potter et sa famille parfaite Ça devait être tellement mieux que chez nous.

Et c'était __si__ charitable de sa part, non seulement d'héberger mon frère, mais aussi de le fréquenter, lui, le loup-garou et l'autre espèce de rondouillard toujours à la traîne. On aurait dit un nobliau qui faisait l'aumône de sa présence à des gueux. Je suis sûr que ça flattait son ego.

-Loup-garou ? répéta Barty étonné. Il y avait un loup-garou? À Poudlard ?

-Tu savais pas ? C'est pas comme si ça pouvait vraiment rester cacher pourtant. Il était pire que mon frère celui-là. Dit-il, dédaigneux. Tellement content d'avoir des amis daignant s'abaisser à lui parler, tellement redevable. Même quand il y a eu l'histoire avec Rogue, il a continué à parler à Sirius. Sirius a envoyé Rogue sur le loup-garou un soir de pleine lune expliqua Regulus devant l'air perdu de Barty. Dumbledore a étouffé l'affaire pour protéger Lupin, et tant pis pour Rogue. Tout ce que Sirius a eu, c'est une retenue.

-Oh ! fit Barty.

C'était injuste. Mais là encore, le grand héros ça été Potter, celui qui avait sauvé Rogue et pardonné à Sirius. Quel grand prince ! Grinça-t-il. Et tout a été oublié.

Enfin, ajouta-t-il, oublié jusqu'au jour où ils s'en souviendront.

-Comment ça ?

-Sirius a montré un côté qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu dévoiler à ses merveilleux amis, pareil pour le loup-garou. C'est jamais bon de voir la part d'ombre de quelqu'un. Ils peuvent bien jurer qu'ils ont oublié, c'est faux. C'est toujours là, sous la surface, et un jour ça leur explosera en pleine figure. Mais je me demande bien sur qui ça retombera en premier ? Le loup-garou ou Sirius ?

Regulus se tut l'air toujours furieux. Au bout d'un moment Barty l'attira vers lui et le força à se recoucher. Ils restèrent enlacés en silence. Barty songeant à ce que Regulus venait de dire avant de finalement s'endormir.


	10. Bain mortel et douche froide

Le froid avait persisté longtemps cette année, mais le temps s'était enfin adouci. La neige avait fondu et les arbres devant le Cottage Beurk commençaient à bourgeonner.

Le maître était en retard.

Immédiatement Barty se maudit d'avoir pensé ça . Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas en retard. Éventuellement c'était eux qui étaient en avance. Nerveux il faisait les cents pas de long en large.

-Tu sais, c'est moi qu'il a demandé à voir, dit Regulus.

Barty leva la tête. En apparence Regulus paraissait étonnamment calme, mais depuis le temps Barty avait appris que ça n'était qu'une façade. Allez savoir ce qu'il pensait en réalité. Sans doute était-il nerveux lui aussi car dès son arrivée et malgré les avertissements de Barty il avait passé la totalité du salon au peigne fin pour tromper l'attente. Il avait fini par dégoter sous le canapé un vieux porte-folio poussiéreux qu'il feuilletait avec intérêt.

-Cette pièce me rend toujours nerveux avoua Barty en regardant en direction du cabinet des curiosités, là où siégeait habituellement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien que l'idée d'y pénétrer me donne la chair de poule. Tous ces objets….

-C'est de la camelote pour la plupart, lui répondit Regulus toujours plongé dans le porte-folio, regarde.

Il lui tendit le classeur. Le vieux Caractacus Beurk y avait fait un inventaire méticuleux de toutes ses babioles.

-C'est bizarre qu'il ait gardé tous ces trucs ici, fit remarquer Regulus.

-Pour autant que je sache, il n'était plus en très bon termes avec Barjow quand il a pris sa retraite. Il a dû récupérer une partie du stock en partant. Répondit Barty en consultant l'inventaire.

Son regard fut attiré par la photo d'un portrait en pied d'un magnifique jeune homme à l'air angélique peint avec le plus grand soin. Mais la toile était déchirée, comme si quelqu'un l'avait poignardé.

Barty lu la description à coté :

 _ _Art DG1890.a Huile sur toile XIX__ _ _ème__ _ _siècle prov. Londres. Déchirure nette au niveau de la poitrine. Inanimé, imprégné de magie noire.__

Au bas de la fiche à la place du nom de l'acheteur, il était écrit à l'encre rouge : __Confisqué par le ministère.__

-C'est toujours bizarre de voir des portraits immobiles, dit Barty, on dirait qu'ils sont morts.

Il contempla le tableau encore un instant et tourna la page.

-Ça, ça a de la valeur, par contre.

 _ _Art DG1890.b Couteau XIX__ _ _ème__ _ _siècle, fabrication gobeline. Lame 15 cm imprégné de venin de manticore. Manche orné en bois d'acajou. Retrouvé fiché dans le tableau (art DG1890.a)__

-Il y est à l'intérieur, remarqua Regulus. Juste à côté de la boule bizarre.

-Oui, je l'avais remarqué.

Il referma le porte-folio et le remis soigneusement là où Regulus l'avait trouvé: sous le canapé.

-Le maître est là dit soudainement Regulus.

En effet, moins d'une seconde après, le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparu. Tous deux s'agenouillèrent quand il fit son entrée.

Il passa rapidement devant eux sans rien dire. Regulus se leva et le suivit en silence dans le cabinet des curiosités, laissant Barty seul dans le salon.

.

.

Lord Voldemort fixait son jeune mangemort agenouillé devant lui. Il avait beau le savoir entièrement dévoué, il ne l'aimait toujours pas. Pour tout dire, il avait quasiment oublié son existence ces derniers temps. Il fallait cependant lui reconnaître une certaine utilité, Ses escapades avaient le mérite de détourner les aurors de ses éléments vraiment important. D'ailleurs, il avait une mission de grande importance à lui confier. Une mission que seule une quantité négligeable pouvait accomplir.

-Regulus, dit-il d'une voix glacée. Tes services et ta loyauté font que je vais t'octroyer un honneur hors du commun. Je suppose que tu possèdes un elfe ?

-Oui maître. Répondit le jeune homme légèrement décontenancé.

Le contraire eut été étonnant.

-J'ai une tache à lui confier. Amène-le moi. Ce sera un grand honneur pour lui, comme pour toi.

.

.

Kreattur était un très mauvais elfe. C'était sans doute pour ça que maître Regulus était aussi méchant. Mais non, ce n'était pas de la méchanceté, juste une punition.

-Bois encore. Dit la voix glacée.

-Pitié, implora Kreattur.

-J'ai dit, bois !

Sanglotant, l'elfe porta une nouvelle fois la coupe à ses lèvres. Aussitôt il sentit ses veines le brûler. La douleur était si insoutenable qu'il s'effondra. Des images assaillirent son esprit. Il était coupable, c'était indéniable. Mais de quoi ?

-Bois !

Nouvelle coupe, nouveau supplice. Il entendait comme dans un brouillard le rire glacé de l'homme à ses cotés résonner tout autour de lui..

Enfin, le bassin fut vide, à demi-conscient, l'elfe vit le sorcier y déposer un lourd médaillon et s'éloigner. Quand les pas de l'homme cessèrent de se répercuter contre les parois de la grotte, il comprit qu'il était seul.

C'était une punition. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Un temps indéfini passa. Il avait de plus en plus soif. Il devait boire. Il avait vu dans l'eau à la surface lisse comme un miroir, des choses grouiller. Mais de l'eau, il lui fallait de l'eau.

Centimètre par centimètre, il se traîna sur le sol pour atteindre la rive. Il mit ses mains en coupe et les plongea dans l'eau noirâtre. Aussitôt, quelque chose le saisit et l'entraîna vers le fond. Il fut plongé tout entier dans le lac. L'eau s'engouffra dans ses poumons. Il cessa bientôt de se débattre, laissant les horribles mains décharnées l'entraîner tandis qu'il perdait peu à peu connaissance.

« Kreattur. »

La voix du maître résonna à l'intérieur de lui. , il rouvrit les yeux.

« Kreattur ! »

La voix résonna une seconde fois, angoissée. L'univers de ténèbres aqueuses dans lequel il était plongé disparu, remplacé par celui familier de la maison Black. Il aspira une grande goulée d'air, une fois, deux fois. Puis, il tomba à la renverse et la dernière chose qu'il vit furent les yeux effrayés du jeune maître.

.

Il était allongé de tout son long sur une surface moelleuse, recouvert jusqu'aux aux épaules d'un tissu doux et soyeux, et la tête engoncée dans un univers de mollesse et de plumes. Mais il y avait trop d'espace autour de lui, trop de vide sur le côté, pas assez de parois pas assez de rugueux pour se sentir protégé.

Et surtout, __surtout__ , c'était le lit du maître. Ce n'est pas que c'était inconvenant, c'est que c'était __tellement__ inconvenant que ça n'avait même jamais été concevable.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Kreattur demeurait allongé, de grosse larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne songe à les essuyer. Car si le maître laissait passer un tel affront, la suite ne pourrait être qu'épouvantable. Il ne se demandait plus ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. Il avait mal fait, point. Et il était dévasté d'avoir autant déçu maître Regulus.

Ce dernier entra dans la chambre, un bol fumant entre les mains.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Mais Kreattur fut incapable de répondre, sanglotant de plus belle.

-Calme-toi, murmura Regulus.

Comme à chaque fois qu'on lui donnait un ordre contre sa volonté, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années, Kreattur ressentit la douloureuse impression d'être à la fois coupé en deux et compressé de l'intérieur. Il cessa aussitôt et malgré lui de pleurer alors que le jeune maître continuait de lui murmurer d'une voix douce des paroles apaisantes. Au bout d'un moment, l'elfe fut suffisamment rasséréné pour se rappeler qu'il mourrait de soif, et, à sa grande honte, jeta un bref coup d'œil au bol fumant posé sur la table de nuit. Regulus pris immédiatement le bol et entreprit alors de nourrir l'elfe, qui n'aurait jamais cru tomber si bas. Manger faisait du bien cela dit et quand le bol fut entièrement vide, il se sentait mieux.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, monsieur Regulus.

-Tu penses pouvoir me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

L'elfe hocha la tête. C'était un ordre clair, simple à exécuter.

Alors Kreattur entreprit de lui narrer son expédition dans la grotte avec cet homme si terrifiant, le trajet en barque sur le lac rempli de choses mortes, la potion dans la vasque, et comment il s'était senti brûler de l'intérieur quand l'homme lui avait ordonné de la boire. Le médaillon posé au fond de la vasque vide. Puis la longue agonie seul dans le noir, et les cadavres enfin qui l'avaient agrippé, l'entraînant par le fond, jusqu'à ce que la voix salvatrice du maître l'appelle. Au fur et à mesure du récit, il pouvait voir des larmes perler au coin des yeux de Regulus, sa mâchoire se contracter, et sa peau pâlir de plus en plus.. Il aurait aimé passer sous silence certaines choses, mais chaque fois qu'il essayait Regulus lui posait à nouveau des questions si bien qu'il sut tout, même le pire.

-Kreattur a mal fait maître, dit l'elfe en conclusion.

-Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal, Kreattur, répondit Regulus des larmes ruisselants à présent sur ses joues. C'est ma faute, je suis désolé.

.

.

Regulus n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis que le maître lui avait confié sa mission, Chaque soir, Barty se précipitait dans la petite tente perchée sur les toits, en vain. Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception à la règle. La tente était désespérément vide et plongée dans le noir.

C'était exactement comme après Godric's Hollow pensa Barty en se prenant la tête dans les mains et en s'affalant sur lit. Mais Regulus était revenu après, n'est-ce pas ? __N'est-ce pas__ ? C'était sans doute sa mission qui lui prenait du temps, il ne pouvait pas avoir échoué. Et si c'était le cas ? Que ferait le maître alors ?

Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer ! Il en aurait crevé. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne pensa-t-il en inspirant longuement entre ses mains avant de les laisser mollement tomber sur le matelas.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas les draps sous ses doigts, mais du papier.

Il se redressa brusquement en allumant sa baguette.

Des exemplaires de la __gazette du sorcier__ ainsi que des journaux moldus étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le lit. Mais surtout, Regulus était prostré au pied du lit. L'air profondément désemparé, des larmes silencieuses coulant de ses yeux grands ouverts. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir ?

-Regulus ! s'exclama Barty en l'étreignant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda-t-il en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-…trop bête, répondit Regulus dans un souffle à peine audible, je suis trop bête reprit-il.

-Est-ce que c'est la mission ? demanda Barty en sentant son cœur se serrer.

Il sentit Regulus faire non de la tête contre son épaule et lui glisser un papier dans la main. C'était une page de la __gazette du sorcier__ complètement chiffonnée. Tenant toujours Regulus contre lui, Barty la défroissa et la parcourut rapidement.

 _ _Un couple de moldu retrouvé mort sur le Chemin de Traverse, la piste des mangemorts privilégiée__

Comment Regulus pouvait-il croire des âneries pareilles ?

-Ce sont des mensonges Reg, finit-il par dire en reposant la page. La __gazette__ fait tout pour nous discréditer.

Mais il fit à nouveau non de la tête.

-C'était sous mes yeux ! s'écria-t-il en pleurant. Tous les jours ! Et j'ai pas voulu le voir!

-Bien sûr que non ! Regarde l'article : Rien, absolument rien ne prouve qu'on ait quoique ce soit à voir avec ça !

-Il y avait la marque au-dessus d'eux, s'entêta Regulus.

-Ça ne veut rien dire ça ! Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a imitée pour nous faire porter le chapeau, peut-être même que c'était le ministère !

Regulus se détacha brusquement de Barty. Il avait soudainement l'air plus indigné qu'affligé.

- _ _Tu travailles__ au ministère, tu sais très bien que c'est faux !

-Regulus, reprit Barty en se forçant à se calmer, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ta mission. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Tu étais avec Avery ? Ce type est un sauvage…

\- Non, ce n'était pas lui.

-Macnair alors ?

-C'était le maître, le coupa sèchement Regulus.

-Tu étais en mission avec le maître ? S'étonna Barty.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment…peu importe.

-Mais quoi qu'il ait fait, dit-il prudemment, il devait surement avoir ses raisons,

-Tu ne __sais pas__ ce qu'il a fait ! Ce ne sont pas un ou deux mangemorts qui déconnent, c'est tout le monde ! C'est lui ! C'est nous ! ! Et tu le sais ! Et on est complice de ça ! Et on….

Sa voix s'étrangla, il marqua une pause avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblante.

-Et on y a participé. J'ai brûlé la maison d'un vieux, et j'ai torturé James Potter.

Sa voix se brisa et il fondit à nouveau en larmes.

-Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne pas me rendre compte à ce point de ce que je faisais ? Il a fallu que ça m'arrive pour que je comprenne.

-Pour la mission, répondit aussitôt Barty d'une voix ferme. Il avait failli dire « pour le maître », mais contrairement à lui, Regulus croyait plus en la mission qu'au maître.

La colère quitta le visage de Regulus et il fixa Barty sans le voir. Ce dernier crut qu'il avait visé juste et continua :

-Tu te souviens, c'est ce que tu m'as dit quand on s'est rencontré. On va changer le monde, un monde plus juste, où on ne sera pas obligé de se cacher, où chacun aura sa juste place, où les sang-purs, en tant que fil conducteur de notre société auront le respect qui leur est dû. C'est ce que tu m'as dit, non ? C'est __ça__ que la marque représente. C'était ton idéal, non ?

Après un long silence, Regulus répondit lentement, d'une voix atone :

-Non. Il ne peut rien sortir de bon de tout ça. On ne mène pas une révolution. Je suis un bourreau, rien de plus.

C'était vrai admit Barty de mauvaise grâce, s'il fallait vraiment y réfléchir, parfois, sans doute plus souvent qu'il ne voulait le voir, les mangemorts passaient certaines bornes. Et après ? On parlait de moldus et de sang-de-bourbe après tout. Bon, parfois de sang-pur, mais c'étaient des traîtres à leur sang de toutes façons. L'important n'était pas là. L'important c'était le maître. Et si c'était ses ordres, alors il n'y avait aucune raison de les remettre en question. Et tant pis pour la casse.

-Même quand ça arrive, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils ne le méritent pas. Dit-il froidement..

-J'ai toujours fait ce qu'il m'a ordonné, se récria Regulus, et il a...c'est fini, je ne veux plus faire partie de tout ça.

Barty vacilla. Fini ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il n'allait pas l'abandonner tout de même ?

-Non murmura-t-il précipitamment, non, tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Il faut que tu te reprennes ! Ça va passer, tu vas voir.

-Ça ne passera pas. Barty, il faut arrêter tant qu'il est en tant ! Et il faut l'arrêter lui ! Le ministère ne nous écoutera sans doute pas, continua-t-il pour lui-même. Mais Dumbledore, peut-être. Si on va le voir...

-On à __besoin__ du maître. Les sorciers ont besoin de lui !

-Non. Lui a besoin de nous. Beaucoup plus que nous de lui !

Non, c'était faux, Regulus ne pouvait pas dire ça.

-Il nous tuera si on part, tenta encore Barty.

-Raison de plus pour le combattre ! Il ne nous laissera pas en paix sinon.

Barty ne sut quoi répondre. L'idée même de quitter le maître lui était insupportable, mais Regulus ne semblait plus capable de l'entendre.

-Non Reg, je ne pourrais pas, dit-il finalement, c'est trop dangereux, je ne pourrai pas, je ne pourrai pas.

Regulus marqua une pause.

-Si vraiment tu ne veux pas le combattre, dit-il lentement, comme si chaque mot lui coûtait, on partira tous les deux.

-Où ça ?

-N'importe où ! Là où il ne pourra pas nous trouver ! Loin, très loin d'ici !

-Il nous trouvera où qu'on aille.

-Non Barty, dit-il avec ce ton exalté qui parfois effrayait Barty, non, je te le jure, je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal, jamais ! On changera tout le temps d'endroit ! On ira dans des endroits inconnus de tous. Des endroits où personne avant nous n'aura été ! On escaladera les plus hautes montagnes, on explorera les forêts les plus impénétrables, on remontera le cours des fleuves. On sera tous les deux, seuls au monde. Et je te le jure, jamais au grand jamais je ne le laisserai te faire quoi que ce soit.

-D'accord, fit Barty précipitamment, d'accord, on va partir, mais pas maintenant. Attend au moins ton anniversaire, s'il-te-plaît.

D'ici là Regulus changerait d'avis. Du moins il l'espérait.

-Bien sûr que j'attendrais mes dix-sept ans, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Il faut bien se préparer. Et de toute façon, j'ai certaines choses à vérifier.


	11. Retour à Square Grimmaurd

Comme tous les lundi, un nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. On en est à peu près à la moitié. Au fait, une "subtile" référence littéraire s'est cachée dans le chapitre précédent, saurez-vous la retrouver?

* * *

Des années de cirage de pompe et d'obséquiosité avaient permis à Barjow d'acquérir un don certain pour reconnaître les importants des importuns. Et tout mangemort qu'il était, Regulus Black était bel et bien un importun. Aussi l'accueillit-il plutôt fraîchement quand il passa le pas de sa boutique.

-Sors d'ici, cracha-t-il, tu vas m'attirer des ennuis!

-Je ne resterai pas longtemps assura le jeune homme. C'est juste, Monsieur Barjow, j'ai des choses à vendre.

Et il étala sur le comptoir une série de clichés qu'il tenait jusqu'à présent serrée dans sa main.

Avec une mauvaise grâce très exagérée, Barjow se pencha dessus et les examina. Son cœur se mit à battre au rythme des Gallions tintinnabulants dans son coffre. C'était les photos de divers bijoux, héritage de la famille Black. Le moins précieux d'entre eux valait une fortune.

-Je ne fais pas dans le recel finit-il par dire sèchement.

-Mais je n'ai rien volé, les bijoux sont à ma famille! S'écria le jeune homme.

-A ta famille oui, à ta mère surtout !

-Ma mère est au courant, affirma le jeune homme avec aplomb, c'est elle qui m'envoie.

-Vraiment, lui répondit Barjow en ricanant, alors peut-être que je devrais lui envoyer un hibou?

-Non!

-Dépouiller sa propre mère ! s'exclama Barjow faussement outré, c'est vraiment honteux! Sors d'ici, sale petit voleur! C'est un commerce respectable ici !

-Non ! Dit Regulus affolé. Vous ne comprenez pas! Il me faut cet argent! Je vous en prie ! C'est important !

Il poussa à nouveau les photos devant Barjow. Comme il ne répondait pas, Regulus reprit d'une voix un peu plus maîtrisée.

\- Écoutez. Je sais de quoi ça l'air. Mais vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai besoin de cet argent. Faites un geste, Barjow.

Barjow les adorait aux abois. Il soupira avec emphase et examina à nouveau les clichés. Il en choisit un, le retourna et y griffonna un chiffre dessus avant de le retourner au jeune homme

\- Vous avez oublié un zéro ou alors vous vous foutez moi ?! S'écria-t-il. C'est pas le dixième de son prix !

-Ça ne serait pas le dixième de son prix si je pouvais la revendre, corrigea Barjow. Mais tu t'imagines vraiment que je risquerais Azkaban pour toi? Je suis honnête, moi.

-Vous essayez de m'arnaquer, dit Regulus.

-Je suis en train de te faire une fleur, petit ingrat, par égard pour ton sang, pour te sortir des ennuis dans lesquels tu t'es visiblement fourré, et pour ne pas briser le cœur de ta pauvre mère, pour qu'elle ne sache pas que son fils est un voyou et un voleur ! Et tu oses négocier le prix? Écoute, continua-t-il en soupirant, je peux éventuellement rajouter vingt Gallions, mais c'est ma dernière offre

-Mais sûrement pas! Je ne suis pas idiot Barjow !

-Alors tant pis pour toi, et estime toi heureux que je ne te dénonces pas !

Mais le jeune homme était déjà parti, abandonnant ses photos sur le comptoir. Barjow cependant, ne se faisait pas de soucis.

Il reviendrait.

.

.

Kreattur s'était remis au travail dès qu'il avait pu. Toujours bouleversé d'avoir utilisé le lit du maître, il avait entrepris de noyer sa culpabilité dans un grand ménage. Il avait nettoyé, balayé, frotté, raclé, rincé sans relâche, tant et si bien que le rez-de-chaussée reluisait du sol au plafond.

-Tu devrais te reposer, Kreattur, avait dit le jeune maître en fronçant les sourcils quand il l'avait vu faire.

-Kreattur va mieux, beaucoup mieux, avait répondu l'elfe.

-Hum hum, mais au moins, ne force pas trop, d'accord ?

Kreattur avait obéi, enfin, plus ou moins. Le jeune maître était resté au chevet de l'elfe tout au long de sa convalescence. Et même une fois qu'il fut rétabli, il passait beaucoup plus de temps à la maison ces derniers temps.

-Kreattur, avait-il demandé deux jours après qu'il ait réchappé de la grotte.

-Monsieur ? Avait répondu l'elfe.

-Tu m'as dit que le médaillon du maître avait un serpent dessus, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela faisait toujours tiquer Kreattur quand monsieur Regulus disait « le maître » pour parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le maître du maître. Néanmoins, il avait répondu :

-Oui monsieur.

-Est-ce que ça pourrait être celui-ci ?

Il lui avait montré une gravure dans un volume à l'air antique.

-Oui, s'était écrié Kreattur, oui c'est celui-là, Kreattur en est certain.

-C'est le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard avait dit Regulus pensif.

Puis il s'était replongé dans le livre.

-Ce n'est pas la priorité avait-il dit au bout d'un moment. Le plus urgent, c'est maman.

Kreattur ne comprenait pas bien ce que tout cela signifiait, et il n'avait pas à le savoir. Aujourd'hui, il attaquait le premier étage. L'étagère remplie des affaires de Phineas Nigellus lui donnait du fil à retordre. Il laissa cependant tomber seau et éponge sitôt qu'il entendit Monsieur Regulus rentrer pour se précipiter à sa rencontre.

-Monsieur Regulus, s'exclama l'elfe alors que le jeune homme montait les escaliers quatre à quatre, voulez-vous que je vous apporte un rafraîchissement ?

-Avec plaisir, Kreattur.

Kreattur ramena la carafe bien fraîche dans la chambre du maître mais il n'y était pas. L'elfe le trouva dans le grenier en train de fouiller dans les vieilles affaires de maître Orion. Il avait sorti la vieille redingote de son père, ainsi que son haut-de-forme, et examinait une chemise à jabot couleur moutarde, les sourcils froncés.

-Monsieur à l'air contrarié dit Kreattur en lui tendant un verre de thé glacé.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il, rien de grave. C'est juste cette ordure de Barjow. Mais ça va se régler. Kreattur continua à le fixer, il savait qu'il n'était pas censé se mêler des affaires des maîtres, mais il était inquiet, très inquiet pour monsieur Regulus. Il agissait très bizarrement ces derniers temps. Et une question lui taraudait l'esprit. Alors que le jeune maître retournait dans sa chambre, la chemise et la redingote sous le bras, il se risqua à demander :

-Monsieur Regulus, à quoi sert le médaillon ?

Regulus baissa les yeux vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas en fait. Je suppose que le maître l'a récupéré pour prouver sa filiation avec Serpentard, et puis, il est censé avoir certaines propriétés. Il y a une chose dont je voudrais te parler Kreattur dit-il soudainement en regardant l'elfe dans les yeux. Mais c'est un peu délicat.

-Oui, monsieur ? répondit l'elfe.

-As-tu déjà songé à être libre ?

-Libre s'exclama Kreattur. Les elfes n'ont pas à être libres, monsieur, ils doivent servir leurs maîtres, c'est ainsi.

-Je sais bien que c'est comme ça, mais si on t'en donnait la possibilité…

-Kreattur ne veut pas être libéré, s'écria-t-il soudainement paniqué, Kreattur est un bon elfe, Kreattur va travailler encore plus dur si monsieur le souhaite.

-Calme-toi Kreattur, il n'est pas question de faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne veuilles pas.

-Kreattur est très heureux d'être au service de la famille Black. C'est le plus grand honneur qui pouvait lui être fait.

Le maître soupira.

-Je savais que tu allais dire ça. Simplement, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et c'est assez horrible quand on y pense, non ? D'être obligé de faire tout ce qu'on te dit, sans jamais pouvoir refuser. D'être à notre merci.

-C'est le devoir d'un elfe d'obéir.

-Mais ça a failli te tuer pourtant ! S'énerva monsieur Regulus. Je t'ai livré à un monstre, sans te laisser la possibilité de fuir !

-Mais c'était les ordres du maître répondit Kreattur. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Regulus lui reprochait-il d'avoir obéi ? Kreattur a fait ce que monsieur Regulus voulait.

-Mais ce n'était __pas__ ce que je voulais ! Je croyais que…je n'ai jamais imaginé...qu'il te ferait du mal, qu'il essaierait de te tuer. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé ! Mais j'ai été horrible avec toi, et tu n'avais aucun moyen de te défendre. Tu dis que c'est un honneur de travailler pour nous, mais moi je ne mérite pas d'être ton maître !

-Le maître veut abandonner Kreattur ! Dit l'elfe en paniquant à nouveau.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais, imagine que ça recommence ! Ou imagine qu'on se mette à te maltraiter. Comment tu ferais dans ces cas-là ?

-Les elfes doivent obéir et servir répondit Kreattur crispé. Où donc le maître voulait-il en venir ? Est-ce que c'était un piège ?

-Mais dans ces conditions est-ce que ça te plairait ?

Kreattur ne répondit pas. Un elfe était fait pour obéir, que ça lui plaise ou non ne rentrait pas en ligne de compte, alors pourquoi est-ce que le maître lui posait la question ?

-Ce que je veux dire, rajouta le jeune homme, c'est que tu devrais travailler pour des gens qui te traitent avec respect.

-Mais Kreattur n'aura plus de maître, si Monsieur Regulus le libère, objecta l'elfe.

-Personne n'a dit que tu devais partir de la maison. Il n'est pas question de te mettre à la porte ! Tu pourrais rester en temps qu'elfe libre.

-Non, répondit à nouveau Kreattur, ce n'est pas comme ça que font les elfes. Monsieur Regulus et Madame Walburga sont de bons maîtres, c'est un honneur d'être à leur service.

-Je ne suis pas un bon maître Kreattur, et pour moi ça serait un honneur encore plus grand de te savoir à nos côtés par choix.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir de résignation et conclut :

\- Essaye d'y penser, d'accord ?

La porte claqua en bas et monsieur Regulus sursauta.

-Maman, dit-il.

Il lâcha chemise et redingote et se précipita dans l'escalier. Kreattur le suivit.

-Maman ? Cria-t-il.

Une exclamation de surprise lui répondit.

-Regulus ! S'écria Walburga, mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Les aurors...

-J'ai fait attention, et ils ne surveillent plus la maison depuis longtemps. Je suis juste venu te dire bonjour, c'est tout, lui répondit-il d'une voix enjouée. Ton séjour s'est bien passé ? Comment va tante Druella ?

Mais Walburga s'écria :

-Oh Regulus ! J'étais tellement, tellement inquiète ! Laisse-moi te regarder...

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et le scruta, les larmes aux yeux avant de franchement le serrer contre elle. De là où il était, Kreattur pu voir les yeux du maître s'agrandir comme des soucoupes.

-Maman, je vais bien, dit-il en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos, je t'assure, tout va bien…

-Tu es dans les journaux s'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë, tu es dans les journaux ! Et le ministère te cherche et…Oh Merlin ! J'ai eu tellement peur, tellement peur…

Elle fondit en larmes.

Pour autant qu'il se souvienne, Kreattur n'avait jamais vu la maîtresse pleurer, pas même lors de la mort de maître Orion.

Regulus lui pris le bras, tentant maladroitement de la réconforter.

-Tout va bien maman, tout va bien, je suis désolé…viens, on va s'asseoir, dit-il en l'entraînant vers le salon. Kreattur appela-t-il d'une voix plus forte, apporte nous du thé, s'il te plaît.

.

.

Toujours effarée, Walburga ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son fils. Il avait l'air vieilli. La perte de ses traits enfantins était accentuée par les énormes cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux et la légère repousse sur son menton.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit-il encore. J'aurai du te donner plus de nouvelles. C'est juste… j'étais occupé.

-Ils ont mis ton avis de recherche dans le journal, répéta Walburga, et ils disent, ils disent que…

-Il ne faut pas croire la __gazette__ maman, coupa Regulus d'une voix ferme. Je sais quelle genre d'horreurs ils racontent, mais ils mentent tu sais ? Ce sont des mensonges, rien que des mensonges.

-Des mensonges ? répéta-t-elle sceptique.

-Parce qu'ils ont peur du changement, c'est normal non ? Tout le monde a peur du changement. Alors ils inventent des histoires pour nous discréditer.

-Nous ?

-Les mangemorts. Mais c'est faux. Rien de ce qu'ils disent n'est vrai, je t'assure ça ne se passe pas comme ça. On fait des choses bien tu sais ? On veut juste rendre le monde…plus équitable.

Plus équitable. Il y avait longtemps que Walburga en doutait. Bien sûr, la __gazette__ n'avait jamais été un exemple d'objectivité. Il ne lui avait jamais fallu grand-chose pour se laisser influencer par le ministère, elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Mais enfin tout de même, toutes ces histoires qui revenaient, de disparitions, de meurtres, il y en avait de plus en plus ses derniers temps, elles ne pouvaient pas toutes avoir été inventées, si ? A moins que ce ne soit un complot des aurors pour se débarrasser des sang-pur ? Ça devait être ça. Et Regulus disait que tout allait bien.

-Tu vas bien, finit-elle par dire, c'est le principal.

Elle sirota son thé en silence, l'air encore bouleversée. Regulus avait toujours la main sur son épaule.

-Où sont les tableaux? Demanda soudainement Regulus.

-Je les ai tous apportés chez Beaupinceau pour les faire restaurer. Ils avaient besoin d'un petit coup de neuf.

En réalité, le silence de la maison lui pesait de plus et en plus et elle s'était surprise à discuter un peu trop souvent avec les ombres de ses aïeuls avant qu'elle ne décide brusquement de tous les décrocher. Et elle avait bien fait. Ce traitre de Phineas Nigellus appartenait bien plus à Poudlard qu'à sa propre famille. S'il avait vu Regulus ici, les aurors auraient rappliqué en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Regulus hocha la tête. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Le thé était encore trop chaud.

Non, tout n'allait pas bien, quoiqu'il en dise, il y avait quelque chose de sinistre dans l'air ces derniers temps, et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. D'un autre côté, elle avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer Regulus, lui si calme, si gentil, mêlé à toutes ses histoires affreuses. C'était impossible. Mais d'après les aurors, il avait attaqué et torturé ce James Potter, l'ami de Sirius.

Elle scruta son fils, essayant de deviner s'il était ou non capable d'une telle chose.

Non, conclut-elle, c'était tout simplement impossible. Néanmoins, elle reprit :

-Les aurors sont venus me parler de ce Potter…elle s'interrompit, ne sachant comment terminer sa phrase. Est-ce vrai que tu…enfin, ils disent que tu l'aurais…malmené ?

Il prit son temps avant de répondre.

-Potter fait partie d'une société qui combat le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y a eu une escarmouche, et on s'est battu. Mais ce n'était rien de bien sérieux.

-Bien, dit-elle, très bien.

Elle se plongea dans la contemplation de son thé. Une simple escarmouche. C'était tout, parce que ce James lui-même était contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Comme Sirius.

Elle n'aimait pas cette idée. Sirius avait toujours été un frondeur, incapable de faire profil bas. Mais bien sûr, il n'y avait rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ? Tout allait bien.

Durant toutes ces années, elle avait secrètement espéré qu'il revienne en rampant à la maison, juste pour avoir le plaisir de lui claquer la porte au nez. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était inquiète. Sincèrement inquiète.

-Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Sirius ? demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise.

-Non, répondit sèchement Regulus. Pourquoi est-ce que j'en aurai ? Il ne fait plus parti de cette famille, tu t'en souviens ? Tu l'as dit toi-même.

-Oui bien sûr, fit elle lentement. Mais je me disais que peut-être, vous auriez gardé le contact sans me le dire…

-Sirius n'a plus été mon frère du jour où il a passé le pas de cette maison. Répondit Regulus d'un ton sans réplique. Pourquoi veux-tu de ces nouvelles ? C'est lui qui nous a laissé.

-C'est juste qu'avec tout ce qui se passe, je me disais…

-Je viens de te dire que c'était faux !

-Bien sûr que c'est faux. Mais, je suis inquiète. Je devrais peut-être lui écrire…

-NON ! S'écria Regulus en se levant d'un bond. TU NE DOIS SURTOUT PAS LUI ÉCRIRE TU ENTENDS ? JE TE L'INTERDIS !

Effrayée, Walburga se tassa sur elle-même. Jamais elle n'avait vu Regulus ainsi.

-Écoute, dit-il soudainement beaucoup plus calme, je comprends tout à fait que tu sois inquiète, crois-moi. Mais tu ne dois surtout pas lui écrire. Je veux dire, ça serait injuste, c'est lui qui est parti, tu comprends ? Et peut-être qu'un jour il reviendra vers nous, mais ce n'est pas à toi de faire la démarche. S'il te plaît. Promets-moi que tu ne lui écriras pas. Je suis toujours là, moi, termina-t-il d'un ton enjôleur.

Walburga hocha la tête.

-Bien, dit-elle, tu as raison, je ne lui écrirai pas, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Ils restèrent encore un moment à siroter leur thé. Walburga demeurait choquée par le soudain accès de fureur de Regulus, mais elle décida de laisser l'incident de coté et pour une fois de profiter pleinement de sa présence. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il lui avait manqué.

.

.

-Kreattur ! Appela Regulus.

L'elfe se manifesta aussitôt devant le jeune maître.

-Monsieur ?

-Kreattur, je dois repartir pour l'instant. Mais il faut absolument que tu empêches maman d'écrire à Sirius ou de le contacter de quelque manière que ce soit. C'est un ordre, tu entends ?

L'elfe acquiesça malgré lui. Il n'aimait pas quand les maîtres donnaient des ordres à propos des autres maîtres.

-Monsieur Regulus, Kreattur croit qu'elle est simplement inquiète.

-Je sais qu'elle est inquiète, répondit le jeune maître, et je sais qu'il lui manque. Mais si elle lui écrit maintenant, et si jamais ça se sait elle sera en danger. Crois-moi je ne te le demanderai pas si ce n'était pas important. Fais ça pour moi, s'il te plaît.

-Bien monsieur, répondit Kreattur, troublé.

-Merci Kreattur, répondit le jeune maître visiblement soulagé. Oh et j'ai oublié les affaires de mon père là-haut…

-Elles sont là monsieur. Dit Kreattur en les faisant apparaître devant lui.

-Parfait. Vraiment parfait, dit-il avec un sourire plein de malice en prenant la redingote et la chemise à jabot.


	12. Le Néphélé

Et hop, chapitre 12. N'hésitez par à laisser une review si ça vous plait.

Un grand merci à Destrange pour toutes ses review et ses corrections.

Bonne lecture :-).

* * *

-C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, Monsieur Malefoy, dit Barjow en s'inclinant bien bas. Au revoir, et à bientôt, j'espère.

Mais Abraxas Malefoy était déjà parti.

Il était temps de fermer. D'un geste, Barjow baissa les stores, verrouilla la porte et éteignit les lumières. La journée n'avait pas était mauvaise. Abraxas Malfoy avait beau être un snob imbu de lui-même, au moins il lui faisait son chiffre pour la semaine chaque fois qu'il venait. C'était quelqu'un d'important, lui, pas comme d'autres.

-Ne touche pas à mes affaires ! S'exclama-t-il en entrant dans l'arrière-boutique.

Regulus Black reposa immédiatement la pile de parchemin.

Sale fouineur. Mais bon, les affaires étaient les affaires. Barjow se dirigea vers son petit coffre, et en sortit le sac rempli de Gallions qu'il avait préparé.

-Voilà, dit-il en jetant le sac au garçon qui l'attrapa au vol.

A sa grande exaspération, le garçon alla vers sa petite balance en argent et posa le sac dessus.

-Il n'y a pas le compte, dit-il finalement après que la fine aiguille eut fini d'osciller.

-C'est le prix qui était convenu ! s'exclama Barjow.

-Pour le collier oui, mais il faut payer le vol aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tout ce que tu as eu à faire c'est fouiller dans les affaires de ta mère.

-Ça, vous n'en savez rien, répondit-il narquois, et ça reste tout de même un vol. Vous avez suffisamment insisté là-dessus il me semble. Il faut bien me dédommager pour les risques encourus.

Furieux, Barjow rouvrit le coffre et en sortit une petite cassette en bois. Il y piocha une généreuse pelletée de Gallions qu'il déversa doucement sur la balance. Il regarda brièvement Regulus et, douloureusement, en rajouta une seconde. Qu'importe, il pouvait largement se le permettre.

-Et pour ma conscience ? demanda le garçon moqueur ?

-Voilà ! s'exclama Barjow avec colère en rajoutant encore une pelletée d'or, maintenant, montre-moi le collier !

Sans se départir de son insupportable sourire goguenard, Black sortit de sa poche un amas de tissus qu'il posa sur l'établi. Il le déplia soigneusement, découvrant ainsi une magnifique parure de perles translucides.

Le _T_ _ _orrent de__ Larmes, c'était son nom avait été fabriqué par les gobelins au XVIIème siècle, pour la jolie fiancée du fils Black d'alors. Les perles, censées être des larmes cristallisées, réfractaient une lumière iridescente sans pareille sitôt qu'elles étaientexposées à la lumière de la Lune, enveloppant celle qui la portait d'un magnifique halo à l'aspect irréel. C'était une pièce unique et superbe.

Et peu importait le prix que Black en demandait, il allait la revendre au moins dix fois plus cher.

Presque immédiatement après la première venue de Black, Barjow avait reçu une visite beaucoup plus lucrative. Bien sûr, l'homme était pour le moins... original, avec sa chemise à jabot moutarde, sa redingote démodée, et son chapeau haut-de-forme. Et puis, surtout, c'était un __américain__. Mais ce défaut était largement compensé par son manque total de discernement. Il venait tout droit de Boston, disait-il. Il était en voyage d'affaires et cherchait un cadeau exceptionnel pour sa fille chérie qui allait bientôt avoir 17 ans. Il avait passé en revue toute la boutique sans que rien ne semble lui convenir. En désespoir de cause, Barjow avait alors mis sur la table les clichés que Regulus Black avait laissés et ça avait été le jackpot. L'américain avait eu littéralement le coup de foudre pour le __Torrent de__ Larmes, et il en avait aussitôt proposé un prix tellement extravagant que Barjow avait manqué tomber à la renverse. Les américains n'avaient donc pas la valeur de l'argent ? Une fois la surprise passée, bien sûr, il avait marchandé.

« -J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas assez, cher monsieur, c'est une pièce unique, vous comprenez ?

-Dites-moi votre prix, avait simplement répondu l'américain. »

Le type avait accepté sans sourciller sa proposition exorbitante, et Barjow avait rappelé ce vaurien de Black sur le champ, mais bien sûr, ce coup-ci impossible d'arnaquer le jeune homme. Il avait bien essayé, mais Black ne se laissait pas avoir. Alors il avait cédé. A la réflexion il aurait dû demander bien plus à l'américain. Mais peu importe. Même avec la part de Black, il venait de faire l'affaire du siècle. Il ne restait plus qu'à livrer la parure et à se faire payer.

-Monsieur Barjow, dit soudainement Black, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Barjow revint sur terre, il avait presque oublié la fâcheuse présence du garçon.

-C'était le médaillon de Serpentard, répondit Barjow de mauvaise grâce en regardant le registre que le jeune homme lui tendait.

Il avait son argent non ? Pourquoi ne levait-il pas le camp ?

-Comment l'avez-vous eu ?

-On nous l'a vendu à moi et mon associé.

-Qui ? Insista-t-il. Qui vous l'a vendu ?

-Une voleuse, exactement comme toi. On aurait dû la dénoncer mais on ne l'a pas fait, par pure charité.

-Et vous l'avez vendu à… Hepzibah Smith, lut-il. Qui est-ce ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses à ça ? Demanda brusquement Barjow.

-Je m'intéresse aux fondateurs, répondit Black en haussant les épaules. Je faisais des recherches sur eux quand j'étais à Poudlard.

-Hum.

Barjow n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui parle de ce médaillon. Des années après l'avoir vendu, Il avait lu l'avis de décès de Hepzibah Smith dans la __gazette__ , et ce alors même qu'il attendait de pied ferme un Tom Jedusor qui ne devait plus jamais venir travailler. Quoi qu'ait pu dire la __gazette__ sur la mort d'Hepzibah et sur la culpabilité de son elfe, Il n'avait pas été suffisamment stupide pour être dupe...et encore moins pour parler de cette histoire à quiconque.

-Est-ce que vous avez son adresse ? demanda Black.

\- Elle est morte il y a des années, répondit Barjow. En tout cas, je n'en sais pas plus. Maintenant, laisse mes affaires tranquilles et fiche-moi le camp ! Je dois livrer le collier à son acheteur.

Le garçon eut un sourire en coin très désagréable à la mention de l'acheteur, mais au grand soulagement de Barjow, il finit par disparaître. Il s'agissait maintenant d'apporter la parure à l'américain. Cette simple idée lui redonna le sourire. Il s'imaginait déjà nager dans le tas de Gallions que lui rapporterait la vente.

.

.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Walburga leva les yeux vers son cadet. Il avait cette expression enjôleuse qu'elle détestait. Elle dissimulait des mensonges sirupeux qu'elle ne savait pas interpréter. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru à l'époque, mais Regulus était beaucoup plus difficile que Sirius. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais réussi à mater Sirius, mais au moins avec lui elle savait toujours quand ça n'allait pas. Déjà parce que ça n'allait jamais, et surtout parce que Sirius était un livre ouvert. Il se campait devant elle et lui balançait toute sa rage en pleine face. Mais qui pouvait savoir ce que cachaient les airs angéliques de Regulus ?

\- Quelle genre de surprise? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

-Ça ne sera plus une surprise si je te le dis. Viens. Prend ton manteau.

Elle obtempéra. Son fils l'attendait déjà dehors, aux côtés d'une voiture moldue surmontée d'un petit écriteau avec écrit « taxi ».

Elle jeta un regard noir à Regulus qui eut un vague sourire d'excuse.

-Je sais que c'est désagréable, mais compte tenu des circonstances…

-Très bien dit-elle sèchement. Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais pas faire, tout de même.

-Ça ira vite, lui promit-il.

Elle grimpa dans le « taxi » et s'enfonça dans son siège.

Ce fut un trajet étrange. Le cocher moldu, ou peu importe comment on appelait ce genre d'animal, un homme détestable et affreusement familier tenta bien de lui faire la conversation, mais il lâcha bien vite l'affaire face au silence glacial qu'elle lui opposa.

Il se rabattit alors sur Regulus qui opinait poliment de la tête à chaque fois qu'il marquait une pause dans son monologue insupportable et auquel elle ne comprenait pas un mot sur deux.

Il était frustrant de voyager aussi lentement quand on était habitué au transplanage, au magicobus, où à la rigueur, aux véhicules du ministère. Mais cette voiture-là ne fendait pas la foule des autres voitures, elle faisait sagement la queue derrière, attendant que le trafic reprenne. Ou bien s'arrêtait quand les lumières moldus devenaient rouges, laissant les voitures venant du côté passer. Et la présence du cocher la contrariait.

-Scusez moi m'sieur dame, c'est toujours embouteillé par ici. Ils devaient creuser un tunnel pour fluidifier le trafic, mais va savoir pourquoi ça c'est jamais fait. C'est magouille et compagnie, tout ça. Dit-il d'un air entendu.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas répondit Regulus, il y a…des galeries de ce côté-là.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Non, y 'a rien.

« Si pensa, Walburga, il y a Le Tunnel » Mais allez donc expliquer ça a un sale moldu…

Regulus haussa les épaules et n'insista pas.

Ils progressèrent bon gré mal gré et finirent par arriver sur les docks où le taxi s'arrêta . Walburga descendit tandis que Regulus payait le cocher.

-Par-là, fit Regulus.

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur d'un des bâtiments et resta bouche bée.

-Regulus s'exclama-t-elle, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Ça, c'est __le Néphélé__ répondit-il fièrement.

Walburga n'en revenait pas.

-C'est ça ma surprise ? S'étrangla-t-elle encore sous le choc, un bateau volant ? Tu m'offres un bateau ?

-C'est un zeppelin, corrigea Regulus, et je ne l'ai pas vraiment acheté, je t'offre juste le voyage.

-Le voyage ? Mais où ça ?

\- Où tu veux. En Russie, pourquoi pas. Ou bien au Maroc. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est de donner ta destination au capitaine. Il est à l'intérieur je crois. Tu veux monter pour visiter ?

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers __le Néphélé.__ Le zeppelin, d'un blanc éclatant, flottait paresseusement à quelques mètres du sol, quand ils approchèrent, une passerelle faite de cordes se déroula élégamment jusqu'à leur pied avant de se solidifier.

-Comment as-tu eu l'argent ? demanda-t-elle. Alors qu'ils montaient à bord.

-C'était une récompense du Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit Regulus d'un ton convaincu, il est fier de moi, très fier du travail accompli. Il m'a demandé ce que je voulais, j'ai choisi ça.

Mensonges. Encore un tissu de mensonges. Mais Regulus reprit :

\- Écoute, je me rends bien compte que je n'ai pas été un très bon fils ces derniers temps…Si bien sûr, insista-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, je sais que tu aurais préféré que je continue Poudlard, j'ai fugué de la maison, et même après, j'aurai dû te rendre visite plus souvent. Je t'ai inquiétée et je tenais absolument à me faire pardonner. On y est, regarde. Ça te plaît ?

Walburga regarda autour d'elle. Comme elle s'y attendait, l'intérieur était beaucoup plus spacieux que ce qu'il paraissait. Tout y était fait de bois clair. Les meubles semblaient massifs. Les larges hublots tout du long conféraient une intense luminosité et il y avait de vastes et confortables fauteuils devant chacun d'entre eux.

-Il y a une grande chambre à droite dit Regulus précipitamment. Et une très belle salle de bain. Il y a un escalier pour monter sur le pont. Tu auras l'air de naviguer sur une mer de nuages. Là-bas, c'est les quartiers du capitaine. Il arrive justement.

La porte que désignait Regulus s'ouvrit, et il en sortit un homme massif, à l'aspect peu engageant dans la cinquantaine.

-Madame, dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse, bienvenue à bord du __Néphélé__. Je suis le capitaine Lee. Et voici Menry, l'elfe de bord.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, répondit Walburga sans même jeter un œil à la petite créature qui s'inclinait bien bas. Vous étiez un auror, vous avez été renvoyé.

Le sourire de Lee, se crispa.

-En effet Madame, une regrettable histoire.

Walburga le fixa encore un instant d'un air dédaigneux et se tourna vers son fils.

-Pourquoi m'offre-tu ce voyage ? Lui demanda-t-elle encore.

-Je te l'ai dit non ? Et tu voyageais souvent avec papa, avant. Tu aimais ça non ?

-Ah quelle point ai-je l'air stupide pour que tu me dises ça ? S'énerva-t-elle franchement. Je sais qu'il se passe des choses ! Je sais ce que dis la __gazette__ !

-Si je puis me permettre Madame, grogna Lee, la __gazette__ a souvent tendance à exagérer les faits, je le sais d'expérience.

-Bouclez-la, vous. Lui intima-telle sèchement. Dis-moi ce qui ce passe, continua-t-elle d'un ton suppliant, au bord des larmes.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit Regulus en détournant la tête, je suis désolé.

Walburga eut soudainement l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Mais elle se reprit immédiatement.

Si on admettait, juste un bref instant que les mensonges de la __gazette__ étaient vrais, alors Regulus avait fait le bon choix et son sang pur tout comme son statut de mangemort le mettaient en sécurité. Et en principe, elle-même ne risquait rien non plus. Mais alors pourquoi Regulus voulait-il qu'elle parte ? Et Sirius ? La pureté de son sang suffirait-elle à le protéger ?

-Il ne faut pas que tu fasses de vagues, s'exclama-t-elle soudain, la voix légèrement hystérique, il faut que tu te protèges, coûte que coûte ! Et tant pis pour le reste ! C'est le plus important. Et il faut aussi que tu le dises à ton frère ! Dis-lui, je t'en supplie ! C'est un sang-pur, lui aussi !

Elle s'effondra dans les bras de son fils.

-Je ne pourrais jamais le convaincre, répondit Regulus et Walburga ferma douloureusement les yeux, il fait ce qu'il croit être juste.

-Je sais bien que tu le détestes...

-Je ne les laisserai pas lui faire du mal. Reprit-il d'un ton ferme. Je te le promets. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Le lendemain même, toutes les affaires de Walburga étaient chargées sur le __Néphélé__. Depuis le pont, Regulus ses côtés, elle regardait distraitement le capitaine Lee s'affairer.

-Tout ira bien n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle encore à Regulus, la gorge nouée.

-Tout ira bien répéta-t-il.

Il reprit, un peu maladroitement :

\- Tu as pris l'appareil de papa ?

-Oui, je l'ai dans mon sac.

-Tout est prêt Madame, les interrompit Lee.

-Bon, et bien, je vais descendre alors, dit Regulus.

Une dernière fois, Walburga l'étreignit fortement.

-Ça va aller maman, tu vas faire un beau voyage, tu prendras plein de belles photos. Tu nous les montreras en rentrant.

-Fais très attention à toi, s'il te plaît, répondit-elle.

-Promis.

Elle le relâcha. Et Regulus descendit. Son cœur se serrait un plus à chaque pas qu'il faisait sur la passerelle. Quand il fut à terre celle-ci s'enroula sur elle même. __Le Néphélé__ se mit en branle, et s'éleva lentement alors qu'elle fixait toujours Regulus qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Il devenait de plus en plus petit à mesure que le zeppelin prenait de l'altitude et bientôt, il ne fut plus qu'un point minuscule perdu dans le paysage, avant de disparaître complètement.

.

.

Depuis le départ de la maîtresse, le jeune maître partageait son temps entre la maison et Le Tunnel, dont il revenait à chaque fois avec l'air un peu plus troublé. Quand il était à la maison, il restait enfermé dans sa chambre, plongé dans une pile immense d'exemplaires de la __gazette du sorcier__ vieux de plusieurs années qu'il lisait religieusement, ou bien dans ses vieux livres d'Histoire de la magie.

Soucieux de le voir agir avec une telle frénésie, Kreattur était aux petits soins pour lui. Il n'osait pas le déranger dans son travail quel qu'il puisse être, mais au moins il veillait à ce qu'il n'oublie pas de manger et quand il s'effondrait de fatigue, il lui posait une couverture sur le dos.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas, dit-il un jour alors que Kreattur entrait dans la chambre.

Il se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux et résuma :

« Barjow a dit qu'il a eu le médaillon par une voleuse. Mais je crois que c'était une Gaunt, si on en croit le livre, il tapota son exemplaire de __Noble par nature, une généalogie par le sang__ , ils étaient les derniers descendant de Serpentard. Et de ce que les moldus de Little Hangleton m'ont dit, c'était des miséreux »

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

« Le dernier des Gaunt est mort à Azkaban il y a des années, continua-t-il. Il avait été accusé du meurtre de trois moldus du coin, les Jedusor. C'est comme ça que Slughorn et Dumbledore ont appelé le maître ce soir-là. Je m'en souviens très bien. C'était des membres de sa famille ? Les Gaunt aussi, s'il est vraiment le descendant de Serpentard…

Mais tout ça c'était __après__ que le médaillon a été vendu à Barjow. Ensuite, il l'a lui-même vendu à Hepzibah Smith. Et elle est morte aussi. Empoisonnée par son elfe selon la __gazette__. »

Kreattur tressaillit.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai, lui dit Regulus, je pense que c'est le maître qui l'a tué. Ensuite, il a volé le médaillon, et aussi la coupe de Poufsouffle, que possédait également Hepzibah Smith. Ses héritiers ont lancé un appel à témoin quand ils ont vu que ça manquait. La coupe est inestimable et le médaillon prouve son lien avec Serpentard, d'accord. Si on continue sur cette piste, il y a l'Albanie aussi. Tout le monde dit qu'il a était là-bas pour apprendre la magie noire, mais quand j'étais à Poudlard, le Baron Sanglant disait que c'était peut-être là que le diadème de Serdaigle se trouvait. S'il s'intéresse aux reliques des fondateurs, est-il possible que ce soit ça qu'il cherchait ? Peut-être, ou peut-être pas…

Mais je ne comprends pas __pourquoi__ il a pris autant de précaution pour cacher le médaillon. A quoi lui servent tous ces objets s'il les cache ? Ou s'il n'utilise pas leurs propriétés magiques ? Et puis même, j'ai beau chercher, il n'y a aucun texte qui parle de pouvoirs véritablement utiles. Le diadème est censé rendre plus intelligent, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le possède, et c'est surtout l'épée de Gryffondor et la baguette de Serpentard qui auraient des pouvoir offensifs, mais pour autant que je sache, il ne les a pas.»

Il marqua une pause.

« A moins qu'ils ne les aient ensorcelé ? dit-il au bout d'un moment. Mais à quoi servirait un objet ensorcelé si on ne s'en sert pas ? Quel genre de sort aurait-il pu lancer ?

Slughorn a parlé de magie noire dit-il l'air soudainement dans le vague. De la magie noire, très, très noire, c'est ce qu'a dit quand il l'a vu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a vu exactement ce jour-là ? »

Il se leva et se mit dans un coin de la pièce.

« On était en train de rentrer à la salle commune. On a entendu du bruit, et on s'est caché derrière la tapisserie. Dit-il en se cachant derrière la porte. Puis on l'a vu lui, et Slughorn est arrivé. « Tom ? Tom Jedusor ? » C'est ce qu'il a dit et il est devenu blanc comme un fantôme. Et il a bredouillé, « de la magie noire, très, très noire ». Ensuite il y a eu Dumbledore et le maître est parti. Il avait l'air moins…abîmé que maintenant, je crois. Plus humain…De la magie noire, qui abîme les gens…avec le médaillon ou des objets? Mais peut-être que ça n'a aucun rapport… »

« Enfin, ça reste quand même une piste, conclut-il au bout d'un moment. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Kreattur ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'elfe.

-Oui, monsieur, répondit l'elfe, le dîner est servi.

-Je n'ai pas très faim pour le moment, mais peut-être que tu pourrais m'amener des sandwichs un peu plus tard ?

-Monsieur a dit la même chose hier. Et il a passé toute la journée enfermé dans sa chambre. Monsieur devrait faire un vrai repas aujourd'hui.

-Je suppose que tu as raison. Merci beaucoup Kreattur. Je descends.

Maître Regulus avait pris l'habitude de dîner directement dans la cuisine (du moins, quand il descendait dîner). A la grande satisfaction de Kreattur, il mangea de bon cœur son velouté de champignon.

-C'était vraiment excellent, dit-il une fois qu'il eut terminé. Tu as eu raison de me forcer à descendre.

-Merci monsieur, répondit l'elfe.

-Est-ce que tu as repensé à ce que j'ai dit ?

L'elfe sursauta. Encore ses sottises.

-Kreattur ne veut pas être libéré. Dit-il crispé.

-Hum, répondit monsieur Regulus, visiblement déçu.

-Kreattur croit qu'il a compris ce que monsieur voulait dire, repris l'elfe, mais Kreattur a de bons maîtres, alors Kreattur n'a pas besoin d'être libre.

\- Je ne suis pas un bon maître, Kreattur .Et si jamais ça devait changer ? Si jamais il nous arrivait quelque chose?

-Mais pour l'instant, monsieur Regulus est toujours là.

-Je vais bientôt devoir partir, Kreattur, et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Je voudrais être sûr qu'en mon absence tu sois en sécurité. Si jamais tante Druella prenait la maison d'une manière ou d'une autre, si tu devais tomber entre ses mains et si jamais elle te livrait à Bellatrix….

\- Mais ça ne peut pas arriver, répondit Kreattur, la maison appartient à Madame Walburga.

-Bien sûr, mais, on est jamais trop prudent. On va trouver une solution, finit-il par dire.

Il termina son repas et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Au grand soulagement de Kreattur, il n'aborda plus le sujet de la liberté. En revanche, il revenait chaque jour avec des piles de livre dont la couverture seule faisait frémir Kreattur.

On était le 29 Juillet, demain le jeune maître fêterai ses 17 ans.. Dans la cuisine, l'elfe se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien préparer pour l'occasion, quand il entendit soudainement un grand « boum ».

-Monsieur, s'écria-t-il en se précipitant dans la chambre, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je sais à quoi sert le médaillon, dit-il d'une voix blanche, sa chaise renversée derrière lui.

Il avait l'air terrifié.

-C'est monstrueux s'exclama-t-il. Absolument monstrueux. ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Et le reste ! La coupe ? Le diadème ? Où sont-ils !? Et Barty...

Il avala de grandes goulées d'air à plusieurs reprises. Il tremblait de tout son corps et avait les yeux exorbités.

-On ne peux pas rester là-dedans, on ne peux pas! Mais si je pars, si je pars alors je ne saurait jamais où est le reste...

Il se tu un instant.

Dumbledore, dit-il finalement d'un ton résolu, il d'abord que je prévienne Dumbledore.

Précipitamment, il sortit un parchemin et une plume et s'installa à sa table.

-Il faut que je trouve comment lui envoyer le message, dit-il, sa plume suspendue au-dessus du parchemin, je ne peux pas envoyer ça par hibou.

-Kreattur peut porter la lettre, affirma aussitôt l'elfe qui jusque là regardait faire le jeune maître avec inquiétude.

-Non, répondit, Regulus, c'est trop dangereux. Si jamais le maître sait que tu es vivant...

-Kreattur fera attention ! Kreattur ne se fera pas voir, par personne.

-Peut-être, répondit Regulus en se mordant la lèvre, si je ne trouve pas d'autres solutions, alors d'accord.

Il se mit à écrire nerveusement et soudain stoppa net, raturant le parchemin au passage, grimaçant de douleur et agrippant convulsivement son bras gauche.

-Le maître m'appelle, dit-il.


	13. La surprise

**Une petite note pour dire qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne publierai plus qu'une fois par semaine, le vendredi. Bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

Barty avait espéré que Regulus renoncerait à son projet insensé de fuite. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le jeune homme s'absentait de plus en plus souvent, et les rares fois où ils se voyaient, il échafaudait plan sur plan pour échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres, paraissant à chaque fois un peu plus déterminé.

Or, Barty ne pouvait renoncer ni à Regulus, ni au maître. Aussi, quand ce dernier lui avait confié sa nouvelle mission, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

Il repensait à la première fois, au ministère, à quel point il avait paniqué, à quel point il était terrifié. Mais c'était très différent aujourd'hui. Il ne ressentait qu'une froide détermination. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Comme d'habitude, il avait terminé sa journée de travail à 17h, il avait salué ses collègues et emprunté la sortie des employés. Mais, après s'être assuré qu'il était seul, il avait tourné dans la petite rue, celle sur le côté, le raccourci vers la grand place. Il s'était coulé dans l'ombre et avait attendu.

Comme prévu, à 18h10 précise, elle était apparue. Elle était passée devant lui sans le voir, marchant avec un peu de difficulté. Sans doute était-elle pressée d'aller au café moldu à deux pas, pour y voir brièvement son mari avant qu'il ne commence sa nuit.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi le maître l'avait choisie elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. A vrai dire pour lui c'était plus facile. Avec son gros ventre et ses dernières semaines passées confinée derrière un bureau, ses réflexes devaient être émoussés.

Barty se glissa derrière elle aussi silencieux qu'un chat. Il lança le sort sans le prononcer en un éclair et elle s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon.

Il lui retira sa baguette, conjura des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour du corps inerte et la chargea sur son balai qu'il avait préalablement caché dans un recoin.

Il fallait maintenant l'emmener au cottage Beurk et ensuite aller chercher Regulus.

.

.

Bellatrix était aussi excitée et impatiente qu'une fillette attendant la fin du repas pour ouvrir ses cadeaux, à tel point que, lassé, le maître l'avait envoyée attendre son cousin sur le perron. Elle avait vraiment hâte que ça commence.

Enfin, elle les vit : Regulus, accompagné de Croupton.

-Ton masque dit-elle brusquement à Regulus quand ils arrivèrent à son niveau.

-Mais ça sert à rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, tout le monde sait qui je suis.

-Tu n'auras jamais le sens du cérémonial, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle brusquement. Mets-le, c'est une question de protocole. Tout le monde l'a.

Du reste, mieux valait que personne ne voit son air de déterré.

-Il me gêne quand je le mets, grommela Regulus en le sortant de sa poche intérieure.

Agacée, Bellatrix sortie sa baguette et la pointa sur le masque de son cousin.

-Voilà dit-elle brusquement, maintenant ça sera comme une seconde peau, tu n'y penseras même plus. Maintenant allons-y.

Il était minuit pile, parfait.

Ils entrèrent tous trois dans le cabinet des curiosités.

Le maître était assis à sa place habituelle au centre, Rabastan et Rosier à sa gauche, Rodolfus et Dolohov à droite.

Elle rejoignit son mari tandis que Croupton prenait place à côté de Dolohov. Regulus demeura seul face au maître. Malgré son masque Bellatrix pouvait voir qu'il était légèrement tendu.

-Mon cher Regulus, dit le maître une fois que celui-ci se fut prosterné. Relève-toi. C'est un jour important pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Notre bien aimé Regulus fête aujourd'hui ses 17 ans, annonça-t-il aux mangemorts présent.

Il y eut un léger bruissement parmi les mangemorts présents. Bellatrix trépignait.

-Un jour exceptionnel, continua Voldemort. Te voilà un homme à présent. Et quoi de plus normal que de m'associer à ce jour si particulier ?

-Merci maître, répondit simplement Regulus. C'est un honneur.

-J'ai un présent pour toi, continua Voldemort, vois.

D'un mouvement ample, il fit venir au centre de la pièce le corps inerte de la proie. Enfin ! Bellatrix avait hâte de voir le visage pour l'instant inexpressif se tordre de douleur. Elle perdit légèrement son sourire en se rappelant que ce n'était pas son cadeau à elle. Dommage. Elle aimait bien jouer avec les proies. Du moins pourrait-elle lire l'effroi dans ses grands yeux quand elle comprendrait que la mort arrivait, sans issue.

Allait-elle supplier ? Pleurer ? Ou bien les insulter, s'imaginant par la même s'offrir une mort digne ? Comme si ça changeait quelque chose ! C'était peu probable, elle invoquerait plutôt le moutard qu'elle avait dans le tiroir pour monnayer sa vie. Sur son bras, on pouvait voir la légère entaille que Bellatrix lui avait faite tout à l'heure pour voir le sang carmin couler sur sa jolie peau claire, juste avant que le maître ne l'envoie poireauter dehors.

Bellatrix se contenait à grand peine. Elle ne nota pas le léger mouvement de recul de son cousin.

\- Quel meilleur moyen pour consacrer ton passage à l'âge d'homme, repris le maître, que de faire un sorte que ton premier sortilège soit un sortilège de mort ?

Puis il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur le corps inerte et dit : __Enervatum__.

« Tue-la. »Dit une voix glacée.

.

.

Alice Londubat ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. D'abord, elle ne vit rien, puis la panique la gagna à mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité. Elle était allongée au milieu d'une salle obscure, la seule chose qu'elle distinguait clairement était les masques blancs des mangemorts semblant flotter tout autour d'elle.

-Tue-la, répéta la voix glacée.

Voldemort ! C'était la voix de Voldemort.

Elle allait mourir, comprit-elle soudain, et son bébé, avec elle.

Elle leva difficilement la tête vers le mangemort près d'elle. Rien ne le distinguait des autres. Même robe noire, même masque blanc froid tourné vers elle. D'un instant à l'autre, il allait lever sa baguette et la tuer.

-Non, dit-elle faiblement.

-Non, dit une voix ferme, couvrant la sienne.

C'était une voix jeune et claire contrastant brutalement avec le costume austère du mangemort.

Une exclamation outrée se fit entendre vers sa droite. Elle n'avait pas la force de se tourner, se contentant de fixer intensément le mangemort.

-Non ? Fit la voix glacée et légèrement amusée de Voldemort derrière elle. Tu refuserais de m'obéir, mangemort ?

-Maître je vous en prie, plaida-t-il, elle est enceinte, c'est une sang-pur.

-C'est une traître à son sang, rétorqua Voldemort. Maintenant, tue-là !

-Il fait son timide, intervint, une voix de femme vers gauche. Il n'a jamais tué auparavant. Mais il va le faire n'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

«Frank», pensa Alice, elle voulait voir Frank.

-Frank, dit-elle dans un souffle, Frank….

La femme mangemort s'approcha à son tour, se penchant à l'oreille du jeune homme.

-C'est normal, susurra-t-elle, c'est ta première fois après tout. Mais tu vas voir, c'est juste l'espace d'un instant, et en même temps, ça semble une éternité. Il faut les regarder dans les yeux, ils ont cette expression si particulière quand ils comprennent. Tu sens soudainement le sang battre à tes tempes, tu prends conscience des battements de ton cœur, de chacune de tes respirations. Et tu te rends compte à quel point c'est fragile, à quel point c'est simple, de supprimer tout ça. Tu te sens vivant, douloureusement vivant. Il n'y a rien au monde qui ne te rende plus vivant que d'ôter une vie. Alors vas-y, fais-le à ton rythme et savoure chaque seconde.

-C'est non, répéta le premier mangemort. Je refuse.

La femme eut un cri outré et se recula vivement.

-Je te ferai regretter cette rébellion, dit alors Voldemort furieux. Dis-toi bien que tu seras complice de sa mort d'une manière ou d'une autre !

Alice entendit l'exclamation stridente de Voldemort en même temps qu'elle vit le mangemort lancer le charme du bouclier sur elle à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- _ _Aguamenti__ ! hurla-t-il immédiatement après, avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir.

Une gigantesque vague déferla dans la pièce, projetant tous les mangemorts contre l'amoncellement d'objets. La vague se transforma ensuite en un tourbillon furieux emportant mangemorts et objets, un petit couteau au manche en bois gravé s'échappa et atterrit près d'Alice toujours au sol. Une main, la releva fermement, une autre s'empara du couteau ornée, et le mangemort l'entraîna à sa suite.

D'un geste, Lord Voldemort transforma la trombe marine en milliers d'aiguilles de glace qu'il lança sur le mangemort et Alice.

« __Protego__ ! » Hurla le mangemort. Et les aiguilles de glace s'écrasèrent contre le charme du bouclier, avant qu'il ne barricade d'un sort la porte derrière eux.

Ils traversèrent la maison sans regarder derrière eux. Alice pouvait entendre les mangemorts fracasser la porte et se lancer à leur poursuite, les sorts fusant à ses oreilles.

-Il faut transplaner ! s'écria-t-il quand ils furent dehors.

-Je ne pourrais pas. S'exclama-t-elle paniquée. Je suis enceinte !

Le mangemort jura. Il allait la laisser là.

-La route, dit-il, il faut atteindre la route !

La route s'étendait droit devant eux, mais il prit à gauche l'entraînant à travers un bosquet espérant sans doute semer ses assaillants à travers les arbres.

Ça avait l'air de marcher, bientôt, elle n'entendit plus que le bruit de leur fuite éperdue.

A peine eut-elle pensé ça qu'elle se plia en deux de douleur, se retenant à grand peine de crier.

-Il faut continuer, l'enjoignit le mangemort, vite. Plus vite.

\- Par Ici, hurla une voix au loin, ils sont par là!

Mais Alice n'arrivait plus à mettre un pied devant l'autre. La baguette toujours dans les mains, le mangemort passa son bras derrière ses épaules et la souleva. Il se remit à courir en la portant. Enfin, ils atteignirent le bord de la route.

-On y est ! s'écria-t-il.

.

.

La soirée n'avait pas très bien commencé pour Ern.

D'abord la mécanique moldue du Magicobus avait lâchée. Rien qu'il ne puisse pas réparer, mais il avait pris du retard dans son service. Puis, Madame Mim, gênée par les cahots avait vomit à intervalles réguliers jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à destination. Ensuite, ça avait été son contrôleur, Marc, malade comme un chien qui s'était effondré de tout son long, non sans jurer qu'il se portait comme un charme. Ern avait fini par faire un détour pour le déposer chez lui. En repartant il avait eu la désagréable impression que Marc lui avait laissé ses miasmes pour lui tenir compagnie, ce raclement de gorge par exemple, ce n'était pas un début de grippe ?

Fort heureusement, la nuit était calme. Les gens ne sortaient pas de chez eux s'ils pouvaient l'éviter ces derniers temps. Il n'y avait plus personne à bord. Mais sans le bavardage incessant de Marc, enfin du moins de Marc en bonne santé, Ern s'ennuyait ferme. Un voyant s'alluma tout à coup sur le tableau de bord.

Des passagers !

Les affaires reprenaient. Il donna un brusque un coup de volant pour se diriger vers le lieu de l'appel. Ouvrant joyeusement la porte du Magicobus à son ou ses futurs passagers.

Bien mal lui en pris.

.

.

Les mangemorts partirent droit vers la route. Mais Barty connaissait trop bien Regulus, il était trop malin pour partir en ligne droite.

-Pas par-là, cria-t-il, par-là !

Il n'attendit pas de voir si les autres l'avaient entendu et se précipita vers le bosquet, baguette en main. Un cri étouffé, loin devant lui, lui confirma que son intuition était la bonne. Il accéléra encore, éperdu. « Regulus, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?» pensa-t-il.

-Par ici, ils sont par-là ! hurla-t-il encore.

A peine arriva-t-il à la lisière du bosquet, qu'il y eu un flash aveuglant accompagné d'un crissement de pneus sonore.

« Non ! » pensa-t-il

Mais c'était trop tard. Au loin Regulus faisait monter Londubat dans le Magicobus.

-Non ! S'écria-t-il à bout de souffle.

Regulus l'entendit, et tourna la tête. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait dû le reconnaître car il fit quelques pas dans sa direction, la main tendue droit vers lui.

L'espace d'une seconde, rien qu'une seconde, Barty se vit courir vers la main tendue, l'attraper, la serrer fermement, monter dans le Magicobus et fuir.

Remonter la source des fleuves et gravir des montagnes, c'est ce qu'il lui avait promis.

Mais non. C'était impossible.

A quelques mètres seulement, Barty stoppa sa course. En larmes sous son masque, il secoua violemment la tête.

Non, c'était non.

Le chauffeur cria quelque chose. La main de Regulus s'abaissa, et après un dernier regard vers Barty il se détourna définitivement.

C'était fini.

.

.

Quand les portes du Magicobus s'ouvrirent Alice cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait repartir aussi sec.

-Ne m'approchez pas ! Hurla le chauffeur en tentant précipitamment de refermer les portes.

-Attendez ! s'écria le mangemort. Aidez-nous !

Le conducteur les regarda bouche bée.

-Montez, dit-il finalement, vite!

Alice soupira profondément tandis que le mangemort l'aidait à monter dans le bus.

-Ça va aller, lui dit le mangemort alors qu'il l'installait sur l'un des lits.

Ils allaient redémarrer quand ils entendirent hurler.

-Non !

Une ombre noire accourait vers eux. Le mangemort sauta du bus pour aller à sa rencontre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Demanda le conducteur à Alice. Mais elle n'en avait aucune idée.

-Il faut y aller ! cria le conducteur alors que les deux mangemorts demeuraient face à face.

Le premier mangemort fit demi-tour et grimpa dans le bus.

-Allez-y, démarrez ! Cria-t-il.

Le chauffeur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et mit plein gaz. Le bus démarra en trombe. Moins d'une seconde après, le chauffeur s'écria :

-Pas possible !

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le mangemort.

-Je n'arrive pas à faire sauter le bus, c'est une panne je crois, répondit-il en levant et abaissant convulsivement un levier.

-Non, dit le mangemort, regardez !

Le chauffeur et Alice pâlirent en regardant dans la direction qu'il montrait. Des lignes bleutées crépitaient dans le ciel.

-Filet anti-transplanage fit Alice. Vous nous volez notre matos ! S'indigna-t-elle.

Le mangemort allait répondre, mais à ce moment, un rai de lumière rouge traversa la vitre arrière.

-Ils ont des balais ! s'exclama le mangemort. Plus vite !

Mais ils étaient déjà pied au plancher.

-Je-veux-une-baguette ! Grogna Alice en tentant de s'extirper du lit alors qu'un autre sort brisait une vitre. Sans lâcher la route deux yeux, le conducteur lui envoya une boite remplie d'objets perdus. Elle la renversa sur le lit et ramassa une des deux baguettes du tas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'exclama-t-elle tout en lançant une série sortilège de protection autour du bus.

Mais le mangemort n'écoutait pas. Il avait ouvert une fenêtre et se glissait à l'extérieur. L'instant d'après, il plongeait sur un de leur assaillant, le faisant tomber de son balai. Il cabra l'engin et fit demi-tour. Alice le perdit de vue et se focalisa sur ses sorts, croisant les doigts pour qu'ils fonctionnent même s'ils étaient en mouvement. Mais une autre douleur lui fit pousser un cri.

-Tout va bien derrière ? demanda le chauffeur sans se retourner.

-J'ai des contractions je crois. Dit-elle à travers ses dents serrées.

-Ah bon, répondit-il sans avoir écouté.

-Je vais monter à l'étage, dit-elle en se redressant difficilement. J'aurai une meilleure vue.

Au même moment, le chauffeur déboîta brusquement et Alice manqua être projetée contre une paroi. Le mangemort qu'ils avaient percuté partit en étoile et s'écrasa un peu plus loin.

Alice monta péniblement les marches jusqu'au premier étage. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir leur allié mangemort cabrioler dans tous les sens. Il était aux prises avec deux de ses anciens camarades. Il remonta soudainement en chandelle, et les deux hommes se percutèrent l'un l'autre.

Mais déjà d'autres balais arrivaient.

-C'est le maître et les Lestrange, s'écria le mangemort en volant près de la fenêtre. Il faut les semer !

-Accélérez ! hurla Alice en retour au conducteur.

-J'essaye ! répondit-il.

- _ _Expulso__! Cria Alice, et l'un de leurs poursuivants s'effondra.

L'autre disparu brièvement, et revint voler près du chauffeur.

-Il y a un croisement bientôt. Prenez à droite vers le tunnel. On va les duper !

-Compris.

-Ralentissez, maintenant, dit le mangemort alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du tunnel.

-Quoi ? S'exclama le chauffeur.

-Ralentissez j'ai dit !

Le chauffeur obéit. Les autres gagnaient peu à peu du terrain. Alice esquiva deux sorts et riposta.

Le Magicobus s'engouffra dans le tunnel. Les Lestrange et Voldemort les avaient rattrapés et volaient maintenant de part et d'autre de l'engin.

-Préparez-vous à faire marche arrière, dit leur mangemort. Marche arrière ! s'exclama-t-il, Maintenant !

Le bus passa illico en marche arrière sans passer par la case arrêt. Le choc propulsa Alice en avant. Surpris par la manœuvre, leur assaillants firent demi-tour avec un temps de retard, Alice se précipita à l'avant du bus, là où elle pouvait leur faire face. Ils sortirent du tunnel. Aussitôt, le mangemort qui volait toujours à leurs côtés leva sa baguette et l'entrée du tunnel commença à s'effondrer, bloquant leurs assaillants à l'intérieur. A travers les éboulis qui tombaient en pluies drues, Alice pu voir nettement la face de Voldemort qui tentait de traverser coûte que coûte, il leva sa baguette…

- _Repulso_ ! hurla Alice.

Et la face de Voldemort disparu dans les éboulis.

-Oui ! S'exclama le chauffeur

-Ne vous arrêtez pas ! dit le mangemort en réintégrant le bus.

Le chauffeur donna un coup de volant et les cahots du bus s'accentuèrent alors qu'ils quittaient la route pour rouler à travers champs. Ils récupérèrent bientôt une autre voie et les roues foulèrent à nouveau l'asphalte. « presque ! » pensait Alice. Elle pouvait voir un peu plus loin la fin du filet antitransplanage. Plus que quelques mètres et… sitôt le crépitement bleu dépassé, leur bus émit un « bang » sonore et ils se retrouvèrent à des kilomètres de leurs poursuivants.

.

.

-On est sauvé ! s'exclama Ern.

Il se retourna vers les deux autres mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il paniqué.

-J'accouche, s'exclama la jeune femme pliée en deux.

-Non, non, non, il faut pas faire ça, répondit précipitamment le mangemort. Surtout pas.

À en juger par sa voix, il semblait être aussi paniqué qu'Ern.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme hurla à nouveau.

-Je-veux-Frank, cria-t-elle.

-Oui, oui, d'accord, de suite fit le mangemort.

Paniqué, Ernie redémarra le véhicule illico et se concentra sur la route. « Sainte Mangouste, pensa-t-il, on va à Sainte Mangouste »

-Il faut lancer quel sort dans ces cas-là ? demanda le mangemort affolé.

Mais Ern n'en avait aucune idée. « Plus vite, vieux tacot, plus vite » pensait-il.

-Ça fait mal, sanglota la jeune femme. Et mon Eusèbe va naître dans un stupide bus !

-Tout ira bi…Eusèbe ? dit le mangemort. J'aurai dû les laisser vous tuer.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme se contenta de crier.

-Ça fait mal ! dit-elle à nouveau.

\- Ça va aller, dit à nouveau le mangemort, on va vous emmener à Sainte-Mangouste et tout ira bien. Pour l'instant, il faut que vous respiriez profondément, enfin je crois. Et essayez de vous concentrer sur autre chose en attendant. Pensez à l'arithmancie !

-J'ai jamais fait d'arithmancie !

\- On va chanter alors, __Neville and the Shadows__ , c'est très bien.

-Je connais pas…

-Mais bien sûr que si, tout le monde connaît on va chanter ça…

Ernie faisait avaler les kilomètres au Magicobus le plus vite possible. Il se concentrait sur la route, bien résolu à ignorer tout ce qui pouvait se passer derrière. Malgré tout, Il pouvait entendre le mangemort chanter résolument faux, et la respiration de la jeune femme entrecoupée de longs cris.

« Bientôt, pensa, Ernie, bientôt ».

Ils arrivaient à Londres. Il fit sauter une dernière fois le bus.

-On y est ! S'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant devant Sainte Mangouste.

\- C'est un garçon ! S'écria la mangemort ravi. C'est un petit garçon !

Ern se retourna. Dans les bras du mangemort se trouvait désormais un bébé.

Ébahi, Ernie, le regarda l'entourer d'un drap et le remettre à sa mère.

-Un petit garçon fit celle-ci, l'air épuisée mais émerveillée. Un petit garçon, répéta-t-elle.

-Incroyable, fit Ern bouche bée.

-Et dire que Frank a raté ça, dit la jeune femme au bord des larmes.

Elle n'avait plus d'yeux que pour la petite chose dans ses bras. Le mangemort et Ern restèrent un moment à les contempler, jusqu'à ce qu'au loin, une horloge sonne la demi. Alors le mangemort sembla reprendre conscience, et fit mine de partir.

-Où allez-vous? Demanda Ern

Il était déjà à la porte du bus.

-J'ai des choses à faire, dit-il simplement.

-Attendez ! dit la jeune mère.

-Faites attention à vous, lui répondit-il et bonne chance avec...Eusèbe. Et vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il, votre mari va venir. Les aurors, c'est comme les papillons, ça rapplique à la moindre lumière.

Et avant que quiconque ai pu ajouter quoique ce soit, il sauta lestement du bus.

Il agita sa baguette juste avant de disparaître et la Marque des Ténèbres apparut au-dessus d'eux, les baignant dans une étrange lumière verdâtre.

* * *

 **Une review?**


	14. L'aveu

Frank n'avait pas trouvé Alice à leur café. Le patron ne l'avait pas vu non plus. En temps normal, il n'y aurait pas eu de quoi s'inquiéter, mais ils ne vivaient pas vraiment des temps normaux. Alors il avait fait en sens inverse le chemin qu'elle empruntait d'habitude quand elle sortait du travail, il avait interrogé leurs collègues, mais Alice semblait s'être simplement évaporée.

Il avait prévenu les autres aurors. « Peut-être que ce n'est rien », avait dit Dawlish sans trop y croire. Mais fort heureusement, Maugrey était paranoïaque au dernier degré et avait aussitôt pris l'affaire au sérieux.

« Elle a quitté les bureaux à 18h, juste après avoir rendu ses rapports. Elle a dit au revoir à Shacklebolt, et ensuite elle est partie. » Avait-il résumé. Et ensuite ? Rien.

Frank aurait remué ciel et terre, mais il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un début de piste. Aussi, quand la Marque des Ténèbres était soudainement apparue quelques heures plus tard au-dessus de Ste Mangouste, il avait cru au pire.

Ils s'étaient précipités, lui, Maugrey et deux autres, baguettes en main, s'attendant à arriver trop tard, comme d'habitude.

Ils avaient trouvé un chauffeur de Magicobus complètement médusé, une Alice épuisée mais rayonnante et… son fils.

Ils étaient à présent dans une chambre individuelle de Sainte-Mangouste.

-Ça alors, répétait Frank, ça alors.

-Et tu n'as aucune idée de qui pouvait être ce mangemort, demanda Maugrey, calepin en main.

-Non. Il a gardé son masque tout du long. Il avait une voix assez jeune ajouta-t-elle songeuse. Mais ils le sont tous n'est-ce pas ?

-Beaucoup en tout cas, corrigea Maugrey, toute la fournée Avery et compagnie.

-Il se réveille ! s'exclama Frank. Bonjour Eusèbe.

\- Neville, corrigea Alice

-Neville, répéta Frank pour éprouver la sonorité du nom, Neville Londubat. Ça sonne bien, approuva-t-il

-Je suppose qu'on aura de ses nouvelles tôt ou tard, grogna Maugrey.

-Hum hum, fit Frank sans détacher les yeux de Neville.

-Frank ! Le rabroua Maugrey.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de le contempler. Il aurait aimé rester, mais même pour la naissance de son fils, même si Alice avait failli mourir, ses supérieurs avaient catégoriquement refusé de lui donner sa nuit. Il y avait trop de travail et trop peu d'aurors. Mais tout de même, en tout et pour tout, il n'avait pas passé plus de dix minutes avec son fils.

-Je dois retourner travailler, dit-il à regret.

-Je sais, dit Alice, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ma mère ne va pas tarder, et je reviens dès que je peux. Promit-il.

Il jeta un dernier regard à sa petite famille, et retourna à regret au ministère.

.

.

« C'est incroyable, dit Rosmerta en ramassant la cape abandonnée sur une chaise, j'ai trois fois moins de clients qu'avant, et ils oublient trois fois plus de choses.

-Humm, répondit Hagrid d'un air absent, les yeux fixés sur son énorme chope de bierraubeurre.

-Ça ne va pas, Hagrid ? demanda Rosmerta en rangeant les chaises sur les tables d'un coup de baguette.

-Si, tout vas très bien, répondit-il en sortant soudainement de sa rêverie, je me demandais simplement quand Dumbledore reviendrait.

-C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très rassurée quand il s'éloigne de Poudlard, quand on voit tout ce qu'il se passe… Il revient quand ?

-Dès qu'il aura trouvé le prochain professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Répondit Hagrid d'un air morne. C'est de plus en plus difficile chaque année.

-Je croyais qu'il l'avait trouvé depuis longtemps. Le rendez-vous à la Tête de Sanglier...

-C'était pour la Divination. J'aurai jamais cru qu'il garderait le poste ouvert d'ailleurs... Il a peur pour Poudlard, reprit-il de but en blanc.

-Ha ? fit Rosmerta. Tout en jetant un sortilège de nettoyage dans la salle.

-Il a peur que Vous-savez-qui se serve des élèves comme cheval de Troie. C'est vrai que quand on voit ce que sont devenus Avery et sa bande…Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. Tant que Dumbledore restera directeur, Poudlard restera l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Même si certains élèves…Enfin, se reprit-il. Si ça doit arriver, ça ne sera sûrement pas un 29 juillet.

-Un 30, corrigea Rosmerta.

-Il est déjà si tard ? demanda Hagrid en regardant l'horloge qui n'affichait pas tout à fait une heure moins le quart. Je ferai mieux de rentrer, continua-t-il en se levant dans un raclement de chaise. Bonne nuit Rosmerta, et à bientôt.

-Bonne nuit, Hagrid. Faites attention à vous.

Rosmerta finit de nettoyer la salle et s'attela à compter la caisse. C'était de pire en pire, songea-t-elle. Les gens ne sortaient plus de chez eux. Sans compter que Dumbledore risquait encore d'annuler les sorties à Pré-au-Lard cette année... Il faudrait peut-être songer à rogner sur certaines commandes.

-On est fermé, dit-elle sans même lever les yeux alors que la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé, j'aurai besoin d'un service.

Agacée, Rosmerta leva les yeux.

-Quel serv…Oh Merlin ! S'écria-t-elle. Ne m'approchez pas !

Elle laissa tomber le tiroir-caisse avec fracas et brandit sa baguette en tremblant.

- _ _Experlliarmus__! s'exclama le mangermort

Et sa baguette lui échappa des mains.

-Je ne vous veux pas de mal, dit le mangemort d'un ton apaisant.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda Rosmerta d'une voix suraiguë.

Et dire qu'Hagrid venait de partir.

-Je dois voir le professeur Dumbledore. Je voudrais simplement que vous lui envoyiez un hibou pour lui dire de me rejoindre ici.

-Dumbledore n'est pas au château !

Et elle aurait largement préféré que ce soit le cas. Qui sait ce qu'allait faire l'autre maintenant ?

-Pas au château ? Mais quand reviendra-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas ! dit-elle complètement paniquée, reculant à mesure qu'il avançait.

-Madame Rosmerta je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer car la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

\- Nom d'une gargouille ! S'exclama Hagrid.

Il brandit son énorme poing et frappa le mangemort de plein fouet tellement fort qu'il vola à travers la pièce et atterrit contre une table. Hagrid leva à nouveau le poing, mais d'un saut, le mangemort l'esquiva.

- _ _Stupefix__! Hurla-t-il.

Le sortilège toucha Hagrid de plein fouet, sans que cela n'ait plus d'effet qu'une piqûre de moustique.

-Je veux juste voir Dumbledore ! S'écria le mangemort d'une voix paniquée en se relevant. Hagrid, c'est moi !

Mais Hagrid n'écoutait pas. Il toisait de toute sa stature le mangemort qui semblait rapetisser sur place. Il esquiva un nouveau coup du colosse, et prit ses jambes à son cou.

-Reviens ici ! Ordure ! Hurla Hagrid en le poursuivant dehors.

Rosmerta les suivit jusqu'à la porte, s'accrochant en tremblant au chambranle. Il y eut un « bang » et Hagrid s'écroula sur le sol.

-Non ! S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant à ses côtés. A l'aide ! A l'aide !

Mais le mangemort avait déjà transplané.

-Rosmerta, ça va ? demanda Hagrid en se relevant difficilement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Oui, oui, fit elle encore sur le choc. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

-J'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie je crois, impossible de le retrouver. Venez, il ne faut pas rester en pleine rue, je vous raccompagne

Rosmerta acquiesça silencieusement pendant que Hagrid lui prenait le bras Mais alors qu'ils retournaient au pub, quelque chose attira son attention

-Regardez ! dit-elle.

Elle lâcha le bras de Hagrid, et ramassa ce qu'elle avait vu. C'était le masque blanc du mangemort. Il était fendu en deux, sans doute à cause du coup que Hagrid lui avait porté, et à l'intérieur, il était maculé de sang.

Ils rentrèrent au Trois Balais. Elle posa le masque sur une des tables et sortit une bouteille de Whisky pur feu de sa réserve personnelle.

-Tenez, dit-elle en tendant un verre à Hagrid.

-C'est pas d'refus, merci Rosmerta.

-Il nous connaissait non ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment

-Sans doute un ancien élève, répondit Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il a dit « c'est moi », continua Madame Rosmerta songeuse, mais comment était-on censé le reconnaître avec ça sur la figure ? S'énerva-t-elle en pointant le masque blanc qui gisait sur la table. En tout cas, conclu-t-elle, si c'était un ancien élève, c'était un qui ne parlait pas beaucoup. Sa voix ne me dit rien du tout. Et vous ?

Hagrid réfléchit un instant.

-Non répondit-il, à moi non plus.

Il termina son verre cul-sec, remercia Rosmerta et s'en alla. Tout compte fait, songea-t-elle en regardant la silhouette massive de Hagrid retourner vers le château, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal

.

.

Barty avait vécu la désertion de Regulus comme un coup de poignard. Il était resté paralysé de longues secondes alors que le Magicobus s'éloignait et que le crépitement furieux du filet antitransplanage, sans doute l'œuvre de Dolohov, résonnait à ses oreilles. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise une chose qui l'avait glacé d'effroi :

Regulus allait le dénoncer.

Il avait immédiatement fait apparaître des étincelles rouges pour signaler sa position, appelé son balai d'un rapide « __accio__ » et s'était lancé à la poursuite du Magicobus, bien vite rejoint par ses camarades. Mais il s'était pris l'engin en pleine figure, et n'avait repris connaissance que pour apprendre que Regulus leur avait échappé.

Il était dans la merde.

Il avait transplané immédiatement au ministère et se trouvait à présent, le cœur battant, devant le bureau de son père. Il était en train de discuter avec Frank Londubat. Il écouta :

« Curieuse histoire », disait-il en parcourant des yeux un long parchemin.

-Oui, répondit Londubat.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser, continua son père. Pour moi un mangemort reste un mangemort, ou alors c'est un mangemort mort. Mais un dissident qui reste vivant suffisamment longtemps… Et aucune idée de qui cela peut être ?

-Non. Répondit Frank. Il a une voix jeune, et c'est un fan de __Neville and the Shadows__ apparemment, c'est tout ce qu'on sait.

-Humm, fit Croupton en fronçant les sourcils. Ça n'avance pas à grande chose.

-Père, dit soudainement Barty en entrant dans le bureau.

-Barty, s'exclama-t-il.

La perte de Regulus était suffisante pour que Barty se mette à pleurer sans mal.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda son père paniqué. Que fais-tu là ? Est-ce que ta mère… ?

Mais Barty fit non de la tête. Son père eut l'air soulagé du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte lentement sa manche, dévoilant peu à peu la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras.

Londubat poussa exclamation étonnée. Son père, abasourdi, recula contre son bureau.

-Je suis désolé papa, dit-il à travers ses sanglots, je suis désolé.

Son père se reprit immédiatement.

-Londubat, verrouillez la porte, vite !

Londubat s'exécuta.

-Londubat ? dit Barty, comme s'il venait à peine de le voir, votre femme, dit-il en portant la main à sa bouche, Merlin votre femme !

-Elle est saine et sauve, répondit-il l'air troublé.

-Raconte-moi, dit son père d'une voix douce en le faisant s'asseoir.

Londubat sortit un calepin, prêt à noter tout ce que Barty dirait. Son père lui lança un regard noir mais ne dit rien.

-J'ai fait de mauvaises choses, dit-il d'une voix blanche, de très mauvaises choses.

-Vous y étiez ? demanda Londubat précipitamment, vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Alice ?

-Oui, répondit-il, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne pouvais pas !

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, comme submergé par ce qu'il allait dire.

-Ça va aller, intervint Londubat d'une voix encourageante. Commence par le début.

-Le début… d'accord, bégaya-t-il, c'était, juste après mon premier jour au ministère. Tu m'avais dit de rentrer directement dit-il en regardant son père dans les yeux, mais je ne t'ai pas écouté. J'ai voulu aller sur le chemin de Traverse, pour voir les nouveaux balais. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré, devant la vitrine.

-Qui ?

-Regulus Black. C'était un ancien de Poudlard, ce n'était pas vraiment un ami, il était tout le temps seul à l'époque, il était bizarre, mais on s'était parlé une ou deux fois. Dans le train surtout. Mais ce jour-là il m'a reconnu, en réalité, je crois qu'il me suivait. Mais bref, on a commencé à parler. Il a demandé de mes nouvelles. Alors je lui ai répondu, et finalement, on est allé boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur, et là…

Barty s'arrêta un instant.

-Et là ? demanda son père la voix tremblante.

-Il a mis quelque chose dans mon verre ! répondit Barty d'une voix étranglée, il a mis quelque chose, et je ne m'en suis pas aperçu !

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Londubat d'un ton professionnel.

-Un élixir d'aliénation. A partir de là, ça a été fini. J'étais complètement à sa merci. Je voyais et je savais ce que je faisais, mais j'étais... comme spectateur de moi-même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait faire ? demanda Franck.

-Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait au ministère. Tous les soirs avant de rentrer à la maison je passais le voir, et je lui faisais un compte-rendu.

-C'était seulement de la surveillance ? demanda Frank.

-Non. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie, alors je devais l'aider à transplaner, ce genre de choses. Il m'a forcé à brûler la salle des archives aussi. Et…

-James Potter, acheva Frank, est-ce que c'était toi, avec lui?

-Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, répondit aussitôt Barty. Mais Regulus… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a fait ça. C'était vraiment gratuit… Je crois que c'était pour faire souffrir son frère. Il le déteste vraiment. On l'a suivi à travers Godric's Hollow, au début c'est moi qui l'ai attaqué. Mais Regulus… Il voulait s'en charger lui-même. Alors il l'a torturé, et il avait un tel regard quand il faisait ça ! Ça lui plaisait, ça se voyait. Si son ami n'était pas arrivé, il l'aurait tué.

-Comment as-tu réussi à te libérer de l'élixir ?

-Je ne m'en suis pas libéré. Il a voulu changer de méthode, il est devenu majeur aujourd'hui, alors il a voulu me soumettre à l'Imperium. Mais il n'avait pas l'habitude c'est pour ça que j'ai réussi à m'en défaire.

Il inspira profondément et reprit :

Aujourd'hui, il est venu me chercher directement au ministère, il a dit qu'il avait une nouvelle mission pour moi. Alors on s'est caché dans une ruelle, et on a attendu. Ensuite, Madame Londubat est arrivée, et là…

Barty s'arrêta un instant.

-On sait, ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, Barty, dit son père en lui serrant affectueusement l'épaule.

-J'ai essayé de me débattre, reprit-il, mais je ne pouvais pas, j'étais encore sous l'emprise de la potion. Elle était trop forte. Et je devais le faire moi, parce que lui, il avait encore la Trace. Ensuite, on l'a emmenée dans une maison. Il y avait d'autres mangemorts, et… et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

-As-tu réussi à reconnaître certaines personnes ?

-Non, ils étaient tous masqués.

-Pas même le mangemort qui a emmené Alice ?

-Vous ne le savez pas ? demanda Barty faussement surpris. Je pensais qu'il se serait rendu, reprit-il. Mais non, je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je sais seulement que Madame Londubat était une sorte de test, pour lui. En tout cas Regulus était surexcité, il disait que c'était une excellente façon de fêter ses 17 ans. Quand minuit est arrivé, il m'a lancé le sortilège de l'imperium. Ça a été le premier sortilège qu'il a lancé. Et il y a eu cette horrible cérémonie… Mais le mangemort inconnu a réussi à s'enfuir et nous nous sommes lancés à sa poursuite. Je pense que c'est ça qui a fait que j'ai pu me libérer du sortilège, il a manqué de concentration. J'ai réussi à fuir et je me suis précipité ici.

Croupton serrait convulsivement l'épaule de son fils qui gardait la tête basse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire de plus sur Regulus Black ? Continua Londubat, imperturbable.

Barty le soupçonnait de garder cette attitude professionnelle pour ne pas craquer.

-Il est fou, répondit-il, complètement fou. Il était chargé de me surveiller, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller défier les aurors. Quand je lui faisais mes rapports, après il pouvait parler de longues heures, de son frère, de comment il rêvait de le faire souffrir, des moldus... Et j'étais obligé de l'écouter, et aussi il…

Barty s'arrêta. Alors que jusqu'à présent il avait réussi à garder une certaine contenance, sa voix s'étrangla, et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

-Il disait qu'il m'aimait, dit-il d'une voix brisée, il disait que les seuls moments où il était heureux, c'était ceux qu'il passait dans mes bras.

Et c'était la pure vérité. S'en fut trop pour lui et il fondit complètement en larmes.

A ses côtés, son père poussa une exclamation furieuse, Barty crut un instant que c'était contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'étreigne si fort qu'il aurait pu lui briser les os.

-C'est terminé maintenant, lui-dit Londubat qui avait soudainement pâlit. Il ne t'approchera plus maintenant, je te le jure.

.

.

Bartemius Croupton n'était plus qu'une masse informe de fureur brute. Il tenait son fils serré contre lui tandis qu'ils traversaient le hall du ministère. Quant au garçon, s'il avait enfin cessé de pleurer, il gardait la tête basse, les épaules voûtées et se laissait guider par son père. Par mesure de sécurité, Frank les raccompagnaient tous les deux chez eux.

-Je veux qu'on le rattrape, siffla Croupton. Je veux qu'on le tue !

Frank renonça à le calmer. Après tout, l'histoire du jeune homme l'avait pas mal retourné lui aussi.

-On finira pas l'avoir, finit-il par dire, dès que j'en aurai parlé à Maugrey on…

Mais Croupton ne le laissa pas finir.

\- Il n'est pas question que Maugrey garde l'enquête sur Black ! Ça fait un an qu'il lui coure après et pour quel résultat ? Et il n'est pas non plus question de dire à qui que ce soit ce que vous avez entendu, je vous ferez virer sinon, vu ?

-Je sais que vous êtes bouleversé Monsieur Croupton, mais ce sont des informations que je dois verser au dossier Black.

-Et ouvrir aussi une enquête sur mon fils, par la même occasion ! Rugit-il.

-C'est la procédure, admit Frank.

Le fils Croupton étouffa un sanglot contre l'épaule de son père.

-Vous voulez le jeter en pâture à ses chiens de la __gazette__ , et à toutes ces ordures qui n'attendent qu'une occasion pour me démettre de mon poste ! Mais il n'en est pas question ! Il a assez souffert comme ça !

Frank ne répondit pas tout de suite, le temps d'emprunter les cheminées qui menaient vers l'extérieur. Il attendit que le père et le fils sortent et il reprit patiemment :

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on fait, il faut suivre la procédure, on l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui d'autre.

-Non, s'écria Croupton, le nom de mon fils ne figurera pas dans vos dossiers !

Franck se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux.

D'un côté Croupton avait raison. Cette affaire prendrait des proportions affolantes du fait même du nom de la victime. Et le jeune homme prostré contre son père ne méritait pas ça. Il devait avoir le droit de se reconstruire au calme. Mais il était hors de question d'offrir un passe-droit à quiconque. Mais il était une heure du matin, et la nuit serait encore longue. Sans doute Croupton serait-il plus réceptif demain. Inutile d'insister pour ce soir.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il stoppa net. Il avait cru entendre le bruit d'un transplanage. Et en effet, moins d'une seconde après une silhouette sortait d'une ruelle et se dirigeait vers eux.

-Reculez, dit-il aux Croupton en sortant sa baguette.

-C'est lui, dit le jeune Barty d'une voix blanche en se serrant un peu plus contre son père.

Regulus Black semblait être en piteux état. Sa robe était sale et déchirée, son œil droit avait bleui et sa lèvre était enflée.

Franck éprouva immédiatement une bouffée de haine et de colère en le voyant, lui qui avait enlevé sa femme.

Mais c'était étrange, que faisait-il là ? Seul de surcroît ? Et pourquoi était-il si mal en point ? Était-il venu récupérer le jeune Croupton ? Ou bien est-ce que c'était autre chose ? Mais il leur avait échappé trop de fois, et il était trop bon duelliste pour que Frank se permette de lui poser la question. Surtout avec le jeune Croupton juste derrière lui. Il devait d'abord le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

D'un geste vif, Frank leva sa baguette et lança un sort de stupefixion. Mais l'autre fut plus rapide, et esquiva.

-Je ne veux pas me battre ! hurla Regulus Black.

-Alors jette ta baguette, répliqua Frank sans pour autant baisser sa garde.

-Ne l'écoutez pas, dit Barty au loin, affolé, c'est un piège !

Si Frank hésita, ce ne fut pas le cas de Mr Croupton qui, tenant toujours son fils serré contré lui, lança un Doloris qui percuta Regulus Black de plein fouet. Celui-ci s'effondra en hurlant et en se contorsionnant dans tous les sens.

-Croupton stop, hurla Frank. Stop !

Croupton finit par abaisser sa baguette, et le Doloris s'arrêta.

-Barty, murmura faiblement Black, Barty.

Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui semblait terrifié.

-Ne l'approche pas ! Hurla Croupton. En levant à nouveau sa baguette. Mais Frank s'interposa entre eux et toisa l'homme à terre.

-Tu l'as entendu, dit-il froidement, ne le regarde même pas.

Mais Regulus fixait toujours intensément Barty d'un air indéfinissable, un mélange de douleur et d'effarement.

Croupton leva à nouveau sa baguette. Mais avant que le sort ne l'atteigne, le mangemort roula sur le côté, récupéra sa baguette et transplana.

Les deux sorts que Frank et Croupton avaient lancés brûlèrent le sol là où il était une seconde auparavant.

-Ne restons pas là, dit Frank.

Tous trois transplanèrent à la maison de Croupton.

-Il voulait te récupérer, je pense, dit Frank au jeune Croupton une fois qu'ils furent tous trois entrés, en sécurité.

Les mangemorts ne lâcheraient pas le jeune homme, songea Frank, ils chercheraient à se venger pour les informations qu'il leurs avait fournis. Et surtout, il paraissait évident que ce maniaque de Black ferait tout pour le récupérer. Il fallait absolument le protéger et si __la gazette__ s'emparait de l'affaire, la tâche n'en serait que plus difficile.

-J'ouvrirai une enquête sur votre fils, dit-il, à Croupton au moment de partir. Il ne peut pas y avoir d'exception. Je l'anonymiserai, pour le protéger. Mais cette enquête aura lieu, Monsieur Croupton, que cela vous plaise ou non.

« Et elle ne sera sûrement pas prioritaire », pensa-t-il. Ils avaient beaucoup trop à faire en ce moment.

-Soit. Finit par dire Croupton d'un ton sec.

Frank soupira. Compte tenu de la soirée qu'il venait de passer on pouvait pardonner sa rudesse à Croupton. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été porté sur l'amabilité.


	15. La caverne

« Monsieur Regulus ! » S'exclama Kreattur affolé en se précipitant.

Le jeune maître venait de s'effondrer dans le hall. Sa robe était sale, il avait l'air blessé et il tremblait de tout son corps, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux.

-Monsieur Regulus, que s'est-il passé ?

Quand il leva la tête vers l'elfe, celui-ci constata avec effroi que son œil droit avait enflé et bleui. De plus, il pleurait à chaude larmes. D'un claquement de doigt l'elfe fit disparaître l'hématome.

-J'ai voulu les prévenir, dit-il entre deux sanglots, Dumbledore, ou au moins Maugrey... mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté. Ils ne m'ont même pas laissé parler.

Sa voix se brisa et il enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans les genoux.

-Tu aurais vu leurs regards, tellement furieux, comme si j'étais une chose à écraser, comme si j'étais un monstre. Et... Et lui aussi. Ils avaient raison, je crois.

-Non, s'exclama Kreattur indigné, non, monsieur Regulus, vous n'êtes pas un monstre !

-Bien sûr que si...

Kreattur contempla impuissant le jeune maître, inconsolable.

-Monsieur, il faut vous reposer, dit-il à nouveau, venez.

Il l'accompagna dans sa chambre. Son cœur se serra un peu plus quand en se changeant, le jeune maître dévoila un large pan de peau violacée. Il se mis au lit et l'elfe le borda, exactement comme quand il était enfant.

-Je suis vraiment tout seul maintenant, murmura-t-il alors que Kreattur s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Vous n'êtes pas seul, monsieur, Kreattur est là, Kreattur sera toujours là.

Le jeune maître se redressa légèrement pour regarder l'elfe.

-Merci, souffla-t-il en souriant faiblement.

Monsieur Regulus dormit jusqu'à une heure avancée le lendemain mais quand il se leva, il semblait en bien meilleure forme que la veille.

-Kreattur va vous préparer du bacon, monsieur, dit aussitôt l'elfe quand il entra dans la cuisine. L'elfe s'affaira avec les poêles et les œufs et posa bientôt une assiette fumante remplie à ras bord devant le jeune homme.

-Kreattur, dit le jeune maître sans toucher à son assiette, il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, monsieur.

-Je veux que tu m'emmènes à la grotte du médaillon.

Kreattur tressaillit.

-Bien, monsieur, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce, mais ce n'est pas un endroit pour le jeune maître, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. C'est un mauvais endroit, un très mauvais endroit.

-C'est justement pour ça que j'ai besoin d'y aller. Il faut absolument détruire ce médaillon. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il devant son air inquiet, tout ira bien.

Ça ne rassurait pas l'elfe le moins du monde, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Monsieur Regulus ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remis. Il se résigna à patienter encore un jour entier. Ils partirent le jours suivant. C'était le dernier jour du mois de Juillet, et malgré l'heure tardive, le ciel était encore lumineux.

-Allons-y, dit-il nerveusement à Kreattur en le rejoignant dans la cuisine. Ne nous emmènes pas directement dans la grotte, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il s'agenouillait pour que l'elfe puisse lui prendre le bras. Mieux vaut suivre le chemin tracé par le maître. On risquerait de se faire repérer sinon.

-Bien, monsieur.

Et l'elfe les fit transplaner.

.

Ils atterrirent dans le creux d'une falaise plongée dans l'obscurité, et qui tombait à pic dans un océan furieux. Les vagues se fracassaient violemment contre leur abri.

-L'entrée est ici, dit Kreattur en montrant la paroi.

-Qu'a fait le maître pour l'ouvrir ? demanda le jeune maître en l'examinant.

Dans la pénombre, Kreattur n'arrivait pas à distinguer son visage.

-Il a mis de son sang sur la paroi, répondit-il avec réticence.

Le jeune maître sortit sa baguette et sans hésitation s'entailla la paume de la main avant de l'apposer sur la roche.

Aussitôt, celle-ci se sépara en deux dans un bruit sourd.

-Allons-y, dit le jeune maître, __Lumos__.

A la lueur de sa baguette, ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte. Elle était pareille que dans les souvenirs de Kreattur : immense et noire, comme un tombeau gigantesque. Le lac avait la surface aussi lisse qu'un miroir, mais il savait qu'il grouillait de choses mortes. Les souvenirs de sa première visite vinrent assaillir Kreattur qui se força tant bien que mal à les chasser.

-Le bateau est par là, monsieur, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne pouvait plus du tout voir le maître à présent, seule la lumière tremblotante de sa baguette qu'il brandissait devant lui indiquait sa présence. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit que Kreattur lui montrait et trouva la lourde chaîne à tâtons, et la hissa jusqu'à ce que la minuscule embarcation fasse surface.

Le trajet jusqu'à la petite île fut d'autant plus oppressant que Kreattur savait ce qu'ils allaient y trouver. L'elfe craignait par-dessus tout l'infâme potion, était terrorisé à l'idée que monsieur Regulus ne le force à la boire, ce qu'il allait probablement faire. C'était au-dessus de ses forces pensa-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination, et que son regard se rivait sur le liquide vert émeraude luisant faiblement dans sa vasque. Son corps brûlant de l'intérieur, ces pensées si terribles qu'il osait à peine les formuler, non c'était impossible. Il ne le supporterait pas une seconde fois. Il fallait le dire au maître.

Celui-ci c'était penché au-dessus-du bassin, il avait conjuré un gobelet et après l'avoir plongé dans la potion, le passait sous son nez pour en humer le contenu.

-Kreattur va boire la potion ! s'écria l'elfe en voyant le gobelet s'approcher dangereusement près de la bouche du jeune homme.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi sot ? Bien sûr qu'il allait boire la potion !

-Ne sois pas stupide, Kreattur, répondit-il en renversant le liquide dans la vasque.

\- Non, monsieur, non. Kreattur peut le faire, insista-t-il, Kreattur va le faire.

-C'est hors de question, balaya le jeune maître. Écoute, je vais boire la potion, et d'après ce que tu m'as dit, toi, tu vas devoir me forcer à la boire, d'accord ? C'est un ordre Kreattur, ajouta-t-il d'un ton dur. Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, tu devras me faire boire cette potion jusqu'à la dernière goutte. C'est un ordre, répéta-t-il.

L'elfe en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune maître se retourna vers le bassin et y replongea résolument son gobelet.

-Tout va bien se passer, dit-il.

Et il avala le liquide d'un trait.

Au premier verre, il ne se passa rien. Au deuxième non plus et Kreattur souhaitait désespérément que cela continue. Mais à peine eut-il fini de boire le troisième verre, le jeune maître s'effondra.

-Stop, croassa-t-il, stop.

-Non, maître, répondit Kreattur, il faut continuer.

La mort dans l'âme, l'elfe ramassa le gobelet et alla le remplir à nouveau. Il le porta aux lèvres du maître qui sitôt qu'il l'eut bu poussa un hurlement de pure douleur.

Jamais Kreattur n'aurait autant souhaité désobéir. L'ordre du maître le compressait de l'intérieur chaque fois qu'il essayait de renoncer. Il se sentait littéralement coupé en deux plus durement qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Contraint d'obéir, il faisait inlassablement l'aller-retour entre le bassin et le jeune maître. Ce dernier, trempé de sueur, son visage crispé dans une grimace de douleur, marmonnait des propos de plus en plus incohérents.

-Non, disait-il, non arrêtez, s'il vous plaît… ils ont vu à travers ma peau, Barty aussi, et le maître ils ont tous vu…

-Ça va aller, monsieur, dit Kreattur en lui faisant boire une nouvelle coupe.

-Un monstre, c'est moi le monstre. Potter…Sirius, SIRIUS ! Hurla-t-il en se cabrant violemment.

-Tout va bien, monsieur, dit l'elfe d'une voix apaisante.

-Un châtiment, un châtiment comme au cirque…jusqu'à la lie.

-C'est presque fini, monsieur, c'est le dernier verre.

Le jeune maître se redressa et fixa le verre que lui tendait Kreattur. Pendant un instant, il lui sembla que le jeune maître reprenait conscience. Puis, à la grande horreur de l'elfe, il renversa la tête et parti dans un grand éclat de rire, éraillé, macabre, qui résonnait férocement contre les parois de la grotte.

-Pitié, monsieur, dit Kreattur en pleurant.

Mais le jeune maître ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de rire, s'étouffant presque.

-Jusqu'à la lie ! Répéta-t-il.

Il arracha brusquement le verre des mains de Kreattur le leva comme pour porter un toast et l'avala cul-sec. Le verre s'échappa de sa main, se fracassant en mille morceaux sur la pierre et il sembla alors perdre connaissance, s'effondrant sur le sol, gisant comme un pantin désarticulé.

-Monsieur ! s'écria Kreattur paniqué, monsieur répondez-moi, s'il vous plaît !

Le jeune maître rouvrit les yeux péniblement . Il se redressa d'un coup, faisant sursauter Kreattur qui ne s'y attendait pas, et se hissa jusqu'au bassin.

-On a… réussi dit-il faiblement sortant le médaillon. Il le contempla un instant avant de le tendre à Kreattur.

-Prend-le, dit-il.

L'elfe obéit promptement et passa l'objet à son cou. Le jeune maître sortit de sa poche un second médaillon et le laissa choir dans la vasque avant de s'effondrer à nouveau.

-J'ai soif, dit-il, Kreattur, j'ai soif.

L'elfe essaya de conjurer de l'eau, en vain.

-Monsieur, dit-il, il faut partir ! Je vais nous faire transplaner.

-Non, coassa monsieur Regulus, on risquerait de déclencher des défenses.

-Je n'ai pas déclenché de défenses la dernière fois.

-Parce que lui était déjà reparti. De l'eau. Il me faut de l'eau.

Kreattur le vit avec angoisse lorgner le lac.

-Pas cette eau-là, monsieur, pas celle-là.

Le jeune maître ferma les yeux, comme s'il essayait de se concentrer.

-Il faut rapporter le médaillon, et le détruire, dit-il finalement. Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes sans moi.

Ce n'était pas un ordre alors Kreattur s'écria :

-Non !

-Si je n'arrive pas à ressortir, tu partiras sans moi. C'est un ordre. Rapporter le médaillon, c'est le plus important. De l'eau…

Il se leva difficilement, et retomba aussitôt.

-Je vais vous aider, monsieur !

Mais l'elfe était trop petit pour le soutenir. Retourner au bateau pourtant si proche fut une épreuve, le jeune maître rampant, Kreattur tentant tant bien que mal de l'aider. Enfin, il s'affala lourdement dans la barque, la faisant tanguer au passage. L'elfe sauta à ses côtés alors que le bateau se mettait déjà en route.

Le trajet du retour parut durer une éternité. " De l'eau", disait le jeune maître, "de l'eau ", répétait-il sans cesse, face à un Kreattur plus anxieux que jamais.

Si seulement la barque pouvait avancer plus vite !

Ils étaient à mi-chemin, quand, à la grande horreur de Kreattur, les deux mains du jeune maître plongèrent résolument dans le lac.

Aussitôt, deux mains décharnées surgirent, agrippèrent ses poignets et le firent basculer dans l'eau noire, l'entraînant tout entier par le fond dans un chuintement bref. La barque s'arrêta aussitôt. Quelques bulles vinrent crever à la surface, encore légèrement ridée là où le jeune maître avait été emporté. Puis tout redevint lisse.

-MONSIEUR REGULUS ! hurla Kreattur, REGULUS ! REGULUS !

Mais personne ne lui répondit hormis l'écho terrorisé de sa propre voix. Les secondes s'égrenèrent alors qu'il demeurait seul au milieu du lac, scrutant désespérément les eaux noires, son angoisse augmentant au fur et à mesure. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir, le jeune homme remonta en trombe, comme un bouchon de champagne, et arrêta sa course quelques mètres au-dessus de l'eau. Il semblait comme suspendu par la cheville. Deux cadavres s'accrochaient furieusement à l'un de ses bras tentant de l'entraîner avec eux.

Le jeune maître, toussant et crachotant, la respiration rauque, se balança pour les faire tomber. Ils lâchèrent prise, mais sitôt après, l'eau parut bouillonner et d'autres cadavres surgirent hors de l'eau, et se hissèrent les uns sur les autres pour attraper leur proie.

- _ _Lava__! hurla-t-il.

Un flot ardent de magma apparu et s'écoula au-dessus des cadavres qui brûlèrent à son contact. Il se solidifiait au contact de l'eau entraînant la masse des morts avec elle vers le fond.

Mais d'autres arrivaient. D'un mouvement de baguette, Regulus se propulsa jusqu'à la barque atterrissant durement à l'intérieur, et celle-ci repris aussitôt sa course.

- _ _Incendio !__

Des flammes protectrices se créèrent tout autour de l'embarcation. Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur le rivage opposé. Kreattur et le jeune maître ne perdirent pas de temps et se précipitèrent dehors aussi vite qu'ils le purent.

Une fois à l'air libre, l'entrée de la grotte se referma. Ils pouvaient sentir l'air frais du large dans leur poumon, entendre le ressac des vagues contre la falaise.

Kreattur toucha l'épaule du jeune maître et ils transplanèrent à la maison. Vivants.

.

-Le médaillon, dit le jeune maître fébrile sitôt qu'ils furent rentrés, tu as toujours le médaillon ?

-Oui, monsieur. Répondit l'elfe en touchant l'objet qu'il portait autour du cou.

-Bien, dit-il en se soutenant au mur, très bien.

Kreattur eut toute les peines du monde à l'emmener dans sa chambre. A peine prit-il le temps d'enlever ses vêtements trempés qu'il s'effondra sur son lit, sombrant dans un sommeil agité.

Kreattur lui-même, était complètement épuisé mais il ne voulait pas laisser le jeune maître malade seul. Il se bricola un lit de fortune avec un drap posé à même le sol et s'allongea à son tour. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qui est là ? S'exclama-t-il.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, mais à l'exception du jeune maître qui se retournait régulièrement dans son sommeil, la chambre était déserte. Il était pourtant certain qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

-Montrez-vous !

Personne ne répondit. Angoissé, il tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit. C'était une présence oppressante, comme une main qui lui étreignait la poitrine. La chambre était tellement silencieuse qu'il pouvait entendre battre son cœur... Pas seulement son cœur. Quelles étaient ces étranges pulsations ?

Le médaillon ! Comprit-il.

Il l'ôta et le jeta au loin. Il se sentit aussitôt respirer. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser pareil objet dans la chambre. Avec réticence, il le ramassa, se précipita dans le grenier et le jeta au fin fond d'une grande malle qu'il verrouilla à double tour. Plus ou moins rassuré, il alla finalement se coucher, et, vidé par les événements, s'endormit.

Il dormit par intermittence, se relevant régulièrement pour vérifier l'état du maître et il se leva tôt. Au matin, le jeune homme était toujours fiévreux, mais son sommeil était plus calme. Il se réveilla en milieu d'après-midi.

-Où est le médaillon ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

-Kreattur l'a caché dans le grenier, monsieur.

-Il faut le détruire. Il y a un couteau, dans le tiroir, là.

Il tenta de se lever mais retomba lourdement contre les oreillers. Kreattur ouvrit le tiroir qu'il avait indiqué, le couteau, s'y trouvait ainsi que la lettre que le jeune maître avait commencé à écrire la dernière fois. Il pris le couteau et le lui apporta. C'était un petit couteau en bois orné. A première vue, il ne semblait rien avoir d'extraordinaire.

-Fais attention avec ça, dit néanmoins le maître. Une seule coupure te tuerait, la lame est gorgée de venin. J'espère que ça conviendra, ajouta-t-il en examinant la lame.

A peine eu-t-il posé le couteau sur la table de nuit qu'il se rendormit.

Le lendemain, il n'allait toujours pas mieux. Il était à nouveau pris d'une forte fièvre et bien qu'éveillé, il marmonnait des propos incohérents. Plus que la potion émeraude, Kreattur soupçonnait un coup de froid du à son plongeon dans le lac glacé. Pressé d'un finir avec la présence malsaine du médaillon, il avait récupéré le couteau de bois orné et avait tenté d'en poignarder l'objet. Mais il avait eu beau faire, il n'était même pas parvenu à en égratigner la surface. « Il faut l'ouvrir », avait-il pensé. Il avait bien tenté d'insérer la lame entre les deux parties du bijou, espérant faire sauter la fermeture, en vain. Dépité, il était redescendu dans la cuisine pour préparer un bouillon léger au jeune maître.

Il allait le lui apporter quand il remarqua un paquet qui dépassait de son placard avec une petite enveloppe dessus. Intrigué, il lut le mot à l'intérieur.

 _ _Mon cher Kreattur,__

 _ _Ceci est un compromis.__

 _ _A l'intérieur de ce paquet se trouve un vêtement. Libre à toi de l'ouvrir ou pas. Mais même si tu refuses, je te demanderai simplement de ne pas jeter le paquet. Ainsi, tu auras toujours le choix. Je serai toujours avec toi quoique tu fasses.__

 _ _Avec toute mon affection,__

 _ _Regulus.__

Kreattur replia précipitamment la lettre et repoussa le paquet au fin fond de son placard. Le jeune maître n'abandonnait donc jamais ? A quoi bon maintenant qu'il l'avait forcé à lui faire boire l'horrible potion ? Et que dirais la maîtresse quand elle reviendrait si elle ne retrouvait pas son Kreattur ?

Il récupéra son plateau et le monta dans la chambre. Mais, celle-ci était vide.

-Monsieur Regulus ? demanda-t-il.

Il posa son plateau sur la table de nuit et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Peut-être avait-il voulu voir le médaillon ? Dans le grenier, la poussière dansait faiblement dans la lumière qui plongeait de la mansarde, mais il n'y avait personne.

Paniqué, Kreattur se mit à crier « Monsieur Regulus, monsieur Regulus ! » ouvrant chaque pièce de chaque étage de la maison. Mais tout était vide.

« Monsieur Regulus », demanda-t-il encore, presque timidement en arrivant dans le hall d'entrée. Il était tout aussi désert.

Mais la porte était ouverte.

Kreattur se précipita dehors. Personne non plus.

-REGULUS !

Seule une bourrasque de vent glacé lui répondit.

Il fit le tour du pâté de maison, revint à l'intérieur et attendit, attendit, et attendit encore. Mais le soir, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Monsieur Regulus avait disparu.


	16. La dernière fois

Barty observait l'imposante maison du 12, square Grimmaurd. Elle était bardée de sortilèges, avait dit Bellatrix d'un ton furieux. Impossible d'y pénétrer. Son oncle, disait-elle encore, avait cuirassé la maison avec tous les enchantements possibles et imaginables, en outre, c'était une vieille maison sorcière, les fondations même comportaient des incantations anti-intrus. Elle n'était même pas raccordée au réseau de cheminées.

De toute façon, il n'était même pas dit que Regulus s'y cache, c'était une simple supposition de la jeune femme. Elle avait pris comme un affront personnel la désertion du jeune homme. Elle et Barty s'étaient ligués dans leur colère pour le retrouver. Mais la tente sur les toits avait été désertée et leurs recherches dans Le Tunnel n'avait pour l'instant rien données. Barty doutait sérieusement que Regulus se soit réfugié dans la vieille bâtisse, mais ils n'avaient rien d'autre pour l'instant. En cherchant un moyen de pression pour débusquer son cousin, Bellatrix s'était aperçue, sans doute un peu trop tard, que sa tante Walburga n'avait pas été vue depuis plusieurs semaines. Restait Sirius Black, mais à supposer qu'ils puissent l'attraper, Barty doutait sérieusement que Regulus sorte de son trou pour son frère, et là-dessus, Bellatrix le rejoignait. Sans doute avait-il déjà pris la fuite quelque part où nul ne le trouverait. C'était l'hypothèse qui convenait le mieux à Barty. Mais en son for intérieur, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le cas.

De l'extérieur, la maison ne se démarquait pas de ses voisines moldues. Même mur de briques, mêmes fenêtres. Seul le heurtoir en forme de serpent la distinguait des autres.

Il était inutile de rester là, songea Barty. Mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de la façade, comme si en la scrutant suffisamment, il arriverait à voir au travers de ses murs. Au dernier étage, quelqu'un tira un rideau, et une tête brune apparut derrière une vitre. Le cœur de Barty manqua un battement, mais en un clignement d'œil, elle avait déjà disparu.

Barty continua à fixer la fenêtre, espérant confusément que la tête réapparaisse.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Regulus sortit de la maison. Mal en point, il était en pyjama, pieds nus et titubait plus qu'il ne marchait. Ces pieds se dérobèrent sous lui et Barty se précipita pour le rattraper.

Il était lourd entre ses bras. Et il était brûlant.

-Barty, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Il releva la tête, il avait les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, et un sourire de dément.

-Tu es là, dit-il encore.

Il était fiévreux, comprit Barty, et sans doute délirant. Cette constatation lui brisa le cœur.

-Oh, Regulus... Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas resté à l'intérieur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix infiniment triste.

Il resserra un peu plus sa prise contre lui, et il les fit transplaner.

.

.

Severus était terrorisé.

Ils avaient tous été convoqués. Tous les mangemorts.

Tous pareils les uns aux autres avec leurs masques blancs et leurs robes noires. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans une telle fureur que Severus avait voulu fuir à des kilomètres sitôt qu'il était arrivé.

Et au milieu d'eux gisait Regulus Black. Petit tas informe, prêt à s'éparpiller aux quatre vents à la moindre brise.

-Soumet-toi, traître, dit le maître de sa voix glacée, agenouille-toi, reconnais-moi à nouveau comme ton maître et alors peut-être que je te tuerai vite !

Regulus répondit si faiblement que Severus eut du mal à l'entendre.

-Non, dit-il. Plus jamais.

- _ _Endoloris__! S'exclama le maître.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme se contorsionna sur le sol, dans un long hurlement qui glaça Severus jusqu'au sang. Il fallait faire quelque chose !

Mais à sa grande horreur, il ne bougea pas, ni lui ni personne.

-Soumet-toi ! dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en relâchant le sort au bout d'un temps interminable.

-Non. Répondit à nouveau Regulus.

Severus ne l'aurait pas cru possible, mais le maître eut l'air encore plus furieux.

\- Mes compagnons ! dit-il alors en s'adressant aux mangemorts. Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre le prix de la trahison. Bellatrix dit-il en s'adressant au mangemort à sa droite, tu commences.

Avec un petit rire, le mangemort sortit du cercle.

- _ _Endoloris__! Cria-t-elle.

Et à nouveau, Regulus se tordit de douleur à leurs pieds.

Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, pensa Rogue, qui __lui__ fasse quelque chose. Mais il demeurait pétrifié. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que lui coûterait un acte de bravoure, il était en train d'en apprendre le prix à l'instant même. S'il bougeait, non seulement personne ne le suivrait, mais il se retrouverait illico aux côtés de Regulus, à partager ses tourments. Il devait tenir.

Pour Lily.

Le maître avait promis qu'il l'épargnerait, ce n'était pas le moment de le décevoir.

Alors, il resta à sa place, priant pour qu'au moins ça se termine vite.

-Soumet-toi ! répéta le Lord alors que le maléfice cessait.

« Obéis, imbécile, pensa Rogue, obéis et qu'on en finisse.. »

-Je ne mourrai pas à genoux, articula difficilement Regulus.

-Toi ! Vas-y !

A son tour, le mangemort à côté de Bellatrix s'avança, et lança le sortilège.

Ils obéissaient tous, constata Rogue fasciné, alors qu'un autre mangemort, encore un, lançait le doloris sur Regulus. Il repensa à la soirée au __Dragon Triste__ à la facilité avec laquelle le jeune homme s'était lié d'amitié avec Karkaroff, à tous les sourires quand il était rentré dans le pub, d'à quel point il avait été jaloux quand il avait compris à quel point Regulus était apprécié, aimé, quand lui-même était constamment dans l'ombre. Et la colère qu'il avait éprouvé en constatant qu'en dépit de tout, lui-même l'appréciait aussi.

Y aurait-il un seul mangemort qui renoncerait à le torturer aujourd'hui ? Non, constata-t-il. Si parfois ils hésitaient l'espace d'une seconde, ils lançaient tous le sort les uns après les autres.

Et ça serait bientôt son tour.

Il ne pourrait pas, pensa-t-il, alors que Regulus opposait un nouveau refus au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'un nouveau mangemort, Karkaroff, à en juger par l'accent, levait sa baguette. Il ne pourrait pas le voir se convulser à ses pieds. Pas si c'était lui qui tenait la baguette.

« Renonce, pensa-t-il très fort, renonce avant que ce ne soit mon tour. »

Mais Regulus ne renonça pas. Et comme un automate, Severus s'avança vers lui.

-Vas-y, Severus, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il avait levé sa baguette, mais le sort refusait de franchir ses lèvres. Il se contentait de fixer le jeune homme à ses pieds.

Difficilement, Regulus leva la tête vers lui.

-Et bien vas-y, Servilus, dit-il avec un rictus moqueur, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

En cet instant précis, l'image fugace de Sirius Black, narquois, méprisant, se superposa au visage Regulus.

-Servilus, répéta Regulus.

L'odieux surnom agit comme un déclic. Une bouffée de haine et de colère électrisa Severus et il hurla :

- _ _Endoloris__!

Le hurlement que poussa Regulus le transperça de part en part. De près, il pouvait voir son visage déformé par la douleur, son corps s'agiter dans tous les sens dans des positions improbables. Mais Rogue tint bon se concentrant sur la haine viscérale qu'il éprouvait pour ce visage abject, cette voix railleuse et sur le plaisir qu'il aurait pu éprouver à voir le jeune homme souffrir à ses pieds… si seulement ça avait été son frère.

-Suffit, dit le Lord au bout d'un temps interminable, toi ! Vas-y !

Severus leva le sort et retourna dans le cercle alors qu'un autre prenait sa place.

Il était vidé, sonné, et il regarda comme dans un rêve les mangemorts restant s'en prendre à leur ancien camarade.

-Soumet-toi ! Répéta le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand le dernier mangemort se replaça dans le cercle.

-Non, dit une dernière fois Regulus.

-Tu te crois courageux ? Demanda le Lord. Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Et tu ploieras le genou tôt ou tard. Ça sera seulement plus douloureux. Toi, dit-il en se tournant vers un mangemort, tu sais où tu dois l'emmener !

L'homme obtempéra et dans un « pop » transplana avec leur victime.

-Disparaissez ! Dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'assemblée.

Ils obéirent tous sans demander leur reste.

Ils avaient tous levé leur baguette, pas un seul n'avait refusé. Personne n'avait tenté de venir en aide à leur ancien compagnon. Rogue moins que les autres, songea-t-il amer. Jamais il ne pourrait éprouver plus de dégoût envers lui-même.

Au moins, Lily serait sauve. Le maître l'avait promis, n'est-ce pas ? Mais était-ce bien sur ? Que pouvait valoir sa promesse alors qu'il pouvait disposer d'eux à sa guise ? Restait Dumbledore. Dumbledore protégerait Lily.

Il eut un frisson d'horreur en pensant au rendez-vous qu'il aurait le lendemain. A supposer que son ancien professeur ne le tue pas sur place, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'apprendrait, et il l'apprendrait d'une façon ou d'une autre, il subirait exactement le même sort que Regulus, sous les baguettes de ses camarades. Lesquels seraient d'autant plus cruels qu'ils seraient soulagés de ne pas être à sa place.

Ce n'était pas seulement Regulus qui avait été puni. C'était eux qui avaient été dressés.

Curieusement, c'était une raison supplémentaire pour parler à Dumbledore.

.

.

C'était un piton rocheux battu par les vents qui émergeait comme le long doigt décharné d'un détraqueur d'une mer toujours démontée. Le château à moitié en ruines s'y accrochait comme un coquillage malade.

Au son strident du vent se mêlait des hurlements de moins en moins humain à mesure que les semaines passaient émanant d'une minuscule cellule aveugle, creusée à même la roche, fermée par une grille aux barreaux larges comme le bras.

Regulus Black ressemblait plus à inferi qu'à autre chose désormais. Il était tellement sale qu'il se confondait avec le sol. Sa peau était collé à ses os, ses cheveux jadis fins et soyeux n'étaient plus qu'un agrégat boueux. Même ses yeux, fichés dans ses orbites creuses étaient trop pâles pour paraître ceux d'un vivant, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils se braquent sur quelque chose et lancent un regard acéré et dur comme de l'acier contrastant férocement avec le reste. C'était là le seul vestige de ce qu'il avait été.

Mais il fallait croire que ça lui plaisait.

-Soumet-toi ! Dit Bellatrix en levant le maléfice.

-Demain, répondit Regulus. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un mince filet éraillé, comme s'il avait les cordes vocales brisées. Je me rendrais, mais demain.

-Tu as déjà dit ça hier !

Bellatrix leva à nouveau sa baguette, mais son mari s'interposa.

-Tu vas le casser, dit Rodolfus d'un ton calme.

-Peut-être, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. On reviendra, continua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. On a tout notre temps, après tout.

Les Lestranges s'en allèrent, et Queudver sortit du trou où il était caché se glissant dans la cellule sous sa forme de rat.

-Maman, murmurait faiblement Regulus, maman…j'ai changé d'avis…je retournerai à Poudlard…je veux passer mes BUSE…

Il rouvrit légèrement les yeux à l'approche du rat.

-Bonjour, toi, dit-il en approchant ses doigts de son museau.

Queudver le laissa faire un instant, mais l'apparence du garçon l'horrifiait beaucoup trop. Bien vite, il fit demi-tour.

-Ne t'en vas pas, dit Regulus.

Le désespoir qui perçait dans sa voix fit vaciller Queudver. Une fois à l'extérieur des grilles, il se transforma.

-Pettigrow ? dit Regulus, légèrement surpris. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Sirius va venir ?

Une lueur d'espoir traversa brièvement son visage, mais le silence de Peter fut éloquent.

-Non, bien sûr que non, reprit-il déçu, tu es avec eux alors…Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Peter piteusement.

Et c'était vrai. Pourquoi est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait envoyé ici, il n'en avait aucune idée. Était-ce pour lui montrer ce qui lui arriverait si jamais il osait le trahir ? Ou bien était-ce un piège, une mise à l'épreuve ? Pensait-il qu'il allait révéler l'endroit à l'Ordre ?

-Est-ce qu'il pense à moi ? demanda Regulus, Sirius.

Oh oui, tout le temps. Peter le soupçonnait même d'avoir rejoint l'Ordre pour le récupérer lui, entre autres raisons. Au début, il était mortellement inquiet, se demandant à quels forfaits son petit frère pouvait bien se livrer. Parfois, il bouillonnait d'une colère noire en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait fait à James et quelques fois, la colère se transformait en haine. Le plus souvent, c'était tout ça à la fois. Puis, un jour, Dumbledore était venu le voir, lui disant que selon son nouvel espion, son petit frère était sans doute mort à cette heure. Alors le visage de Sirius s'était fermé, et il avait quitté la pièce sans un mot.

-Non, répondit Peter. Jamais.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Dit Regulus comme pour lui-même. Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Mais c'est mieux comme ça. A quoi ça servirait de toute façon ? Moi je pense à lui, dit-il à nouveau, parfois juste, pas tout le temps, ajouta-t-il sur la défensive.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Regulus ne bougeait pas, c'est à peine si on le voyait respirer, et il fixait le plafond d'un air vide.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu résistes ? Demanda Peter intrigué, ils finiront par te tuer de toute façon.

-Demain répondit-il, il articulait chaque mot avec difficulté, je renoncerai demain. Je leur dirais tout ce qu'ils veulent entendre. Mais demain. Pour mourir, demain c'est toujours mieux qu'aujourd'hui. Ils se lasseront avant moi de toute façon.

Sur ces deux points, Peter était on ne peut plus d'accord.

-Tu devrais quitter ce merdier tant qu'il en est tant, tu sais ? reprit Regulus.

-Non, dit Peter apeuré, je ne peux pas.

C'était la seule façon de survivre à ce qui arrivait. Peter avait toujours eut une conscience aiguë de la place qu'on pouvait occuper dans une société : du côté des vainqueurs, ou bien vaincu. James et Sirius ne s'en rendaient pas compte, ils n'avaient jamais eu affaire à plus fort qu'eux à Poudlard. Pas lui. Et ils ne le protégeraient plus maintenant qu'il y avait Harry. Et c'était injuste. Mais même, ça aurait été vain. Il avait eu du mal à l'accepter, mais la vérité c'est que James, Lily et le petit Harry étaient déjà morts. Tout ce qui restait à faire, c'était de tenter vaille que vaille de tirer son épingle du jeu.

Les yeux dérangeants de Regulus se fixèrent sur lui comme s'il cherchait à percevoir quelque chose et s'agrandirent, soudainement.

-Tu les vends. L'Ordre, tu les vends! Souffla-t-il. Peter...

\- Ils perdront avec ou sans moi ! s'écria-t-il.

-Mais toi tu ne gagneras rien. Il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur dans cette histoire. Il faut que tu arrêtes...Peter, ne fais pas ça...

Mais Peter n'avait pas envie d'entendre la suite. Il se leva et détala. Regulus avait tort, il en était la preuve.

-Sirius ne te laissera pas faire, dit la voix éraillée de Regulus dans son dos, Sirius t'arrêtera. Exactement comme avec moi…

.

.

Barty s'était réveillé en sursaut cette nuit-là et il s'était passé plusieurs secondes avant qu'il comprenne ce qui clochait. Il avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Puis il avait saisi. Paniqué il avait allumé sa baguette et contemplé son avant-bras gauche.

Vierge.

La Marque, __sa__ Marque avait disparu. Il avait fondu en larmes, serrant convulsivement son bras contre sa poitrine.

Le maître était parti. Vaincu par un bébé.

Les jours qui suivirent furent une panique totale. Les mangemorts, complètement désorganisés se faisaient capturer les uns après les autres par des aurors galvanisés.

Ce n'était sans doute plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne viennent l'arrêter lui, ils étaient trop nombreux à savoir qu'il était un mangemort : Londubat, son père... Regulus.

Si jamais un des mangemorts attrapés parlait du sort de Regulus à Londubat il était foutu. Si jamais ils réussissaient à le retrouver encore plus.

Il fallait agir.

Les Lestrange savaient où était son amant. Quand il avait été la trouver, Bellatrix était dans un état de désespoir sans nom, refusant tout net de croire à la disparition du maître. Mais elle lui avait dit où trouver Regulus.

C'était une petite île perdue dans la mer du nord, abandonnée des siècles auparavant, au beau milieu du territoire d'un dragon Noir des Hébrides. Barty s'y était précipité.

Il avait fait le trajet en bateau. Le château était à moitié effondré, calciné, et il s'était mis doucement à pleuvoir. Remontant un petit escalier extérieur, il s'accrochait tant bien que mal à la paroi pour ne pas glisser, évitant de regarder les vagues démesurées plus loin en contrebas et les rochers dangereusement effilés. Il arriva sur une large esplanade, qui dans le temps avait du être une vaste salle circulaire. Mais il n'en restait plus rien hormis quelques pierres noircies, calciné, probablement sous le souffle du dragon. Il suivit les instructions de Bellatrix, et s'engouffra dans les entrailles du château, partiellement creusées dans la roche, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les cachots.

-Regulus, murmura-t-il une fois devant la geôle.

Il était méconnaissable. Il crut un instant qu'il était mort mais alors qu'il entrait dans la cellule, ses yeux nacrés, se braquèrent sur lui avec fureur.

\- Il est parti, dit-il d'une voix dure en montrant son avant-bras décharné. C'est fini.

-Je sais, répondit simplement Barty

Il réalisa soudainement à quel point il lui avait manqué.

-Mon chéri…

\- Ne me touche pas ! S'exclama Regulus alors que Barty s'approchait.

Il se leva en chancelant, se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber. Et sortit le plus vite qu'il le put de sa cellule, trébuchant presque à chaque pas.

-Où comptes-tu aller ? Lui demanda Barty en le suivant dans les escaliers.

-Ne m'approche pas !

Ils arrivèrent au sommet du château, sur la large esplanade. La fine pluie qui tombait jusqu'à présent s'était transformée en véritable tempête. Un éclair zébra le ciel, suivit d'un roulement de tonnerre assourdissant.

Regulus s'arrêta un instant, ébahi, respirant à l'air libre pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an alors que la pluie intense et le vent furieux lui cinglait le visage. Le ciel descendait dangereusement bas, la mer montait effroyablement haut. L'esplanade semblait être au centre de la tourmente qui se déchaînait.

-Reste loin de moi ! dit Regulus à Barty en reculant.

Éperdu, il regardait de tous les côtés pour trouver une issue, se rapprochant dangereusement près du précipice.

-Sois raisonnable, lui dit Barty en se rapprochant. Tu ne peux aller nulle part.

-Tu m'as livré ! hurla-t-il. TU M'AS LIVRÉ !

-Je n'avais pas le choix ! s'écria Barty, laissant éclater sa colère, c'est toi qui m'as abandonné ! Tout est de ta faute !

\- Tu __avais__ le choix, répliqua Regulus avec hargne, je te l'ai donné le choix ! On aurait pu partir ! On aurait pu tenir ! Et tu as choisi ça !

-On serait morts tous les deux si on s'était enfui ! Si seulement tu avais tué Londubat on n'en serait pas là !

-C'est __ça__ ton excuse ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as trahi ? Parce que j'ai refusé d'assassiner une femme enceinte ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu faire ? Personne ne l'aurait su ! Tu l'as choisie elle plutôt que moi ! Tu la connaissait même pas ! Et tu m'aurais dénoncé si je ne n'avais rien fait ! C'est la première chose que tu as fais, aller voir les aurors ! J'aurais fini à Azkaban !

\- Jamais je ne l'aurai permis ! Jamais je n'aurai permis qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ! Hurla Regulus, toujours furieux. Et toi regarde ce que tu as fait ! Tu sais ce que ça fait ? Demanda-t-il en frissonnant. De passer tous les jours sous la baguette de Bellatrix, de son mari? Et tout ça pour quoi ? Tout est fini !

Un éclair tomba tout près d'eux, les illuminant brièvement d'une lumière blanche.

-Alors ? reprit Regulus railleur, Tu vas faire __quoi__ maintenant ?

Un bref instant, Barty ferma douloureusement les yeux, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux furieux de Regulus une dernière fois. Sous le choc, les deux opales s'agrandirent de surprise et Regulus recula.

-Tu m'as tué, bredouilla-t-il en regardant le couteau désormais fiché dans son ventre. Tu m'as tué Barty ! Répéta-t-il plus fort.

-Je suis désolé, dit Barty d'une petite voix.

-Non…

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tuée? Répéta Barty en pleurant de rage. Je t'aimais, moi ! On aurait pu rester ensemble. Regarde où ça t'a mené. Si seulement on pouvait revenir en arrière, si seulement tu pouvais renoncer...

Mais Regulus éclata d'un rire qui glaça Barty jusqu'au sang. C'était un rire de dément, rendu maladif par la lame qu'il avait dans le ventre, on aurait dit qu'il allait cracher ses poumons à tout moment.

-Ça, de l'amour ? Cracha-t-il, et ne pas avoir fermé les yeux sur un meurtre tu crois que je le regrette ? Ne pas avoir de sang sur les mains, tu crois que je le regrette ? Non. Si c'était à refaire je referais tout exactement pareil ! Plastronna-t-il. Je partirais de Poudlard à nouveau ! Je prendrais la Marque à nouveau ! Je fuirai avec Londubat à nouveau ! Parce que c'est comme ça que ça marche ! Il n'y a rien, absolument rien que je regrette. Sauf pour Kreattur, dit-il plus bas, ça, je regrette. Mais pas le reste !

Sa voix était de plus en plus hachée et légèrement tremblante. Mais toute sa fureur était intacte.

« Ma mort je l'ai méritée, conclut-il, mais toi, __toi__ tu vas vivres. Et je vais te hanter Barty. Tous les jours. __Toi__ , tu auras des regrets. Tu penseras à ce qu'on aurait pu faire, si seulement tu ne te comportais pas en bébé incapable d'assumer ses actes. Parce qu'au fond de toi, c'est tout ce que tu es, un bébé tueur de bébé. »

« Je vais mourir » répéta-t-il encore d'un air hébété.

-Regulus… dit Barty incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Tu m'aimais tu disais ? Alors regarde-moi bien, mon amour, parce que c'est la dernière fois ! Ça aussi, tu y repenseras.

Sans que Barty ne s'y attende Regulus l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de la terre, et celui métallique du sang.. Autour d'eux, le violent maelström mêlait ciel et mer jusqu'à les rendre indissociable au point que quand leur lèvres séparèrent, et que sans cesser de le fixer , Regulus glissa dans le vide, Barty n'aurait sut dire s'il était emporté vers le bas ou vers le haut.

Barty contempla le point où il était tombé bien longtemps après qu'il eut disparu, le fantôme de son dernier baiser, son sang toujours sur ses lèvres. Puis il réalisa :

Regulus était mort.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre, ça fait tout bizarre de le poster. Un épilogue viendra demain.**

 **Un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont suivit cette histoire jusqu'ici, et particulièrement à LycorisSnape et Destrange pour toute leur reviews.**


	17. Epilogue

Les appartements de Horace Slughorn étaient presque entièrement vides. De nombreuses malles et valises étaient entreposées au milieu de la pièce. Horace, Dumbledore le savait, ne reviendrait pas tant qu'il serait là. Il fallait pourtant bien qu'il lui parle. En l'attendant, le vieil homme s'installa sur un large fauteuil en velours et feuilleta l'album photo encore posé sur la table.

Narcissa anciennement Black vêtue d'une robe rouge pétante et Marlène McKinnon, qui pour une fois avait abandonné ses allures de garçon manqué le toisaient toutes deux d'un air narquois. Sur la photo d'à côté, Lily anciennement Evans agitait gaiement la main à coté d'un Severus Rogue plus réservé, mais néanmoins souriant. Plus bas, James Potter et Sirius Black posaient bras dessus bras dessous aux cotés de Remus Lupin et d'un Peter Pettigrow hilare.

Dumbledore se retint de fermer brusquement l'album.

Il était facile d'imaginer Narcissa Black offrir son sourire le plus mielleux à l'objectif juste après avoir envoyé l'un ou l'autre maléfice à une Bertha Jorkins trop bavarde ; ou Marlène McKinnon partir batte en main juste après la photo pour essayer de trucider les joueurs de Gryffondor parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable de faire la différence entre le terrain de quidditch et le reste du monde ; Lily Evans et Severus Rogue conspirer près du lac ; ou bien encore James Potter et Sirius Black, soigneusement cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité préparer un coup en douce sous l'œil désapprobateur de Remus Lupin et celui apeuré de Peter Pettigrow.

Il y aurait sans doute eu une certaine ironie, si ça n'avait pas été aussi tragique, à voir les Potter se faire livrer impitoyablement par Sirius Black et Severus Rogue le mangemort tout risquer pour les préserver. Mais enfin, ni Lily ni James n'avait su choisir leurs amis finalement. Au moins leur fils Harry était sain et sauf.

Dumbledore tourna la page. Marlène McKinnon, en tenue de quidditch cette fois, la batte sur l'épaule, et Avery, un coquard impressionnant à l'oeil droit, portaient sur leurs épaules un Regulus Black rayonnant, brandissant en l'air le vif d'or qu'il venait d'attraper.

Dumbledore plissa le front.

Il y avait tellement de zones d'ombres dans l'histoire du jeune homme. Avait-il vraiment enlevé et tenté de tuer Alice Londubat, comme le lui avait affirmé Frank ? Qui était donc le mystérieux informateur de l'auror, dont il n'avait jamais voulu révéler le nom ?

Rogue avait fini par lui avouer le sort subit par Regulus Black. Qu'avait-il fait pour déplaire à ce point à Tom ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait laissé échapper un prisonnier de grande valeur, comme le lui avait dit Frank ? Sirius Black, le traître, était-il impliqué d'une manière ou d'un autre ? Ils avaient toujours eu des relations conflictuelles après tout. Et qui était l'acolyte de Regulus au ministère et lors de l'attaque de James Potter ?

Qui avait sauvé Alice ? Qui avait ensuite tenté de le voir le même soir, effrayant au passage Hagrid et Mme Rosmerta ? Et pourquoi ?

Plus personne ne pourrait le lui dire maintenant. Mais au moins, Neville Londubat était sain et sauf.

Mais rien n'était fini pourtant, c'était juste un répit Dumbledore en était persuadé. La phrase de Bellatrix Lestrange lors de son procès tournait en boucle dans sa tête : «Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra», c'est ce qu'elle avait dit. Et de nombreux autres mangemorts en étaient persuadés. Il aurait été tentant de prendre ça pour des élucubrations de fanatiques, de croire que la prophétie s'était accomplie dans son entier le soir du 31 à Godric's Hollow. Après tout, une prophétie n'était rien de plus que ce qu'on en faisait. Mais on n'avait pas retrouvé le corps de Tom. Et il y avait la lettre. Il la sortit de sa poche et la relut pour la énième fois.

 _ _Professeur Dumbledore,__

 _ _Le maître ne peut pas mourir tant que__

Et c'était tout. L'écriture était nerveuse, l'auteur avait écrit tellement vite que s'en était presque illisible, le dernier mot se terminait par une rature et l'encre avait un peu bavé comme si le parchemin avait été replié trop vite.

Dumbledore n'avait jamais su qui le lui avait envoyé. Il l'avait trouvé un jour, directement dans sa poche. Le plus curieux étant que le messager avait pu aller et venir dans Poudlard sans que nul ne le remarque. Élève, ou elfe ?

Et qui l'avait écrit ? Un mangemort c'était certain, puisqu'il appelait Tom « le maître ». Sûrement proche de Tom pour qu'il puisse être au courant d'une telle chose. Mais qui ? Était-il mort ? Faisait-il parti de ceux qui l'avaient renié sitôt sa chute annoncée?

Horace savait quelques chose sur les secrets de Tom, Dumbledore en était certain. Il fallait le faire parler. Puis remonter le fil, petit à petit reconstituer la vie de son ancien élève, essayer de comprendre. Et maintenant, il avait tout le temps de le faire.

 _ _Le maître ne pourra pas mourir tant que__

Tom reviendrait, c'était une certitude.

Ce n'était pas fini, tout ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
